The Web of Middle-Earth
by HandAssassinSpider-man
Summary: Thousands of years ago during the First Age Morgoth and Ungoliant entered an alliance that led to the creation of a being that would help them destroy the Valar and the Elves but Ungoliant's hunger and Morgoth's deceit prevented such a calamity from unfolding. Now their son must choose wheatear to side with the Free Peoples of Middle-Earth against Sauron's return or dominate them.
1. Chapter 1

So I got the new Shadow of War game and played it after spending half a day going through Shadow of Mordor again to get me caught up and I have to say… best weekend spent playing videogames in months!

So this story will have everyone's favorite wall crawler Spider-man end up in the Tolkien universe or more accurately, born into it. Now the first question comes if Peter's born into this world, will he have his powers? Yes, he will along with a few others or some of his existing powers will be altered slightly to accommodate for this world's deep mythology.

Now the next question is what will he be… the result of the union of the first and most powerful Dark Lord of Middle-Earth, Morgoth and his ally at the time, Ungoliant the first and most powerful Great Spider. So yeah, Peter's going to be pretty powerful, like I won't say godlike but damn well stronger than most, like on par with the likes of Gandalf the Grey at least and if you know your Middle-Earth lore, then you will know that is still fairly powerful.

And on that note, fore warning, I'm going to go deep into the lore of Middle-Earth that a lot of people may not know outside of the Hobbit and Lord of the Rings movies, which both only brush the very tip of it all, so my advice read the Silmarillion and a few other books from the History of Middle-Earth series at the very least, it'll help somewhat, hopefully… The Shadow of Mordor and Shadow of War games go into more detail about Middle Earth and the world's history to an extent as well, so I suggest giving those a look too.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or Lord of the Rings/Hobbit/Middle-Earth characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

Middle-Earth, an ancient and vast land that's seen its fair share of great and terrible events since it's creation tens of thousands of years ago by the Valar. Its inhabitants were numerous and diverse, some people of good, some of malevolent evil and others not quite one or the other, but somewhere in between…

And standing before the river of Bruinen was one such being. They stood at roughly five foot eleven and covered in pitch black chain mail like armor which was partially covered by an equally dark hooded cloak of Elvish make. Their head was covered by a helmet that covered the entire face and possessed two small distinct eye holes that almost seemed to glow red in the hood's shadow. Across their back were two handles to a pair of swords that resembled something vaguely Elvish but possessed several characteristics of blades found in the world of Men and Dwarf. All in all, the figure cut a very noticeable sight in the Elf guarded forests surrounding the Elven city of Rivendell.

Their name, well the closest translation in Weston was Peter, a name he much more prefers to be addressed as then the one given to him by his… father.

Peter kneeled won by the gentle flowing waters of the Bruinen river, faintly sensing the magic that ran through it before he stood up and sighed.

"You Elves… you never make it easy, don't you?" Peter said to one in particular. He took several breathes as he placed a single foot into the ankle-deep water before suddenly a faint tingling in the back of his head went off just as he heard the faint sound of an arrow being let loose. Peter's world seemed to slow down momentarily as he stood there before he suddenly lashed out with his hand and caught a single arrow, the bladed tip ending just inches away from his face.

Peter snapped the arrow's shaft before glancing towards the tree line across the river that the small missile originated from. He could faintly make out several forms in the trees, Elves most likely, and the sounds of several horses approaching farther back. Peter dropped the snapped shaft in the water as he took another step forward, then another and so on until he was steadily making his way across the waters. The tingling in the back of his head continued to increase in intensity until it felt like his head was throbbing as he finally reached the other end of the river and took a single step on the bank.

Several Elves, all armed with bows and their arrows notched, emerged from the trees and bushes and slowly circled Peter until he was cut off on both sides. Peter didn't react as he held the gaze of the Captain of this squad.

Peter saw the Elf, rather young and fare looking, like almost any Elf he's met over the years, was about to speak before Peter beat him to it.

"My Sindarin is a little rusty, mind speaking in Weston?" Peter asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

The Elf gave Peter a curious gaze as he spoke "Why are you here?"

"Here to meet an old friend" Peter said with a simple shrug as he could here the horses fast approaching, if it was who he think is, then this whole mess will be sorted out soon.

'Or go completetly to hell' Peter thought with a grim snort.

The Elf eyed Peter warily "Who is this friend you wish to meet?"

Peter was about to answer when suddenly two chocolate brown colored horses erupted from the forest and brought their steeds to a halt. They were Elladan and Elrohir, the near identical twin sons of Elrond and amongst the very few people in all of Arda that Peter not only trusts, but considers friends.

Peter gave the two Elven warriors a small nod as they approached him and the other Elves. Elladan was the first to speak as he approached Peter with a grin while Elrohir gestured for the archers to stand down.

"Peter, why didn't you send word that you were arriving? My brother and I would have gladly welcomed you" Elladan said as he clasped Peter's arm.

"Well I wasn't expecting my welcome party to be so friendly" Peter said dryly as the two shook hands before Peter held out a fist to Elrohir and bumped it against the young Elf warrior's.

"Apologies mellon, but Orcs have been spotted roaming the lands and you don't strike the image of an ally with your attire" Elladan joked.

"Well, it does do a wonderful job of putting people off the idea of approaching me" Peter said as he reached under his cloak to remove a heavy bag attached to his armor with an odd wet black stain at the base and tossed it to the two Elves.

Elladan grabbed it and was surprised to find how heavy it was while Elrohir gave it a curious gaze before his nose winked at the smell it gave off "What is it?"

"Retribution" Peter said simply as he watched the two Elves open it carefully, mindful that on more than one occasion Peter has played them for fools.

To this day, they could still feel the bee stings on their faces from when Peter gave them a beehive disguised as a basket from Gondor supposedly.

Elladan opened the bag and carefully peeked inside and felt his eyes widened slightly as he reached in and grabbed a small handful of messy braided black hair and pulled out the severed head of a dark green colored Orc's head.

"What is this?" Elladan said with a frown while he held it up towards Peter.

"That…" Peter said with a small nod towards the terror-stricken face of the long dead Orc "Was the Chieftain that captured your mother years ago. Finally tracked him down to a small settlement on the shores of the Rhûn sea"

Elladan's eyes narrowed as he turned his attention back to the dead Orc's head in his hands while his brother gave him an incredulous look.

"You carried a severed Orc head over several thousand miles?" Elrohir said before he took a small sniff of Peter and covered his nose "Well that would explain the smell"

Peter snorted at this "Actually he was alive, up until I passed by the Iron Hills. After a bit of miscommunication between me and their King, Dain, the little bastard there tried to make a run for it. So I cut his head off and carried it the rest of the way"

"Why did you capture him alive?" Elrohir asked with confusion.

Peter shrugged "I thought that you, your father and Arwen would want a little… retribution"

Elrohir frowned at that while Elladan placed the Orc head back in the back "We… thank you… for this, I suppose"

Peter frowned at that "You don't approve of what I did?"

"No, had it been me that met this creature when it still drew breath I would have not been as merciful" Elladan said as he handed the bag to one of the Elves near him "We're just not quite used to such… gifts in such a manner is all"

"To each their own I suppose" Peter said with a shrug as he turned to leave, much to the twins' confusion.

"Where are you going?" Elrohir questioned with a slightly amused look.

Peter stopped and glanced back at the two Elves "Don't know yet, figured I give Umbar a try"

"That's quite the long journey Peter" Elladan said with a raised brow while his brother nodded in agreement.

"It will take you weeks, perhaps months to reach them" Elrohir said before he and his brother shared a a look followed by a nod before he returned his attention back to Peter "How would you like to stay with us for a few days. Resupply and tell us of your journeys in Rhûn and the lands along the eastern ocean"

Elladan nodded in agreement "And Arwen will be delighted to hear you've returned, if only for a short while"

"I don't know…" Peter said in an uncertain tone "Will your father allow that?"

"Of course he would, he considers you a good friend of our house" Elladan reassured the man.

Peter gave him a skeptical look "Then how come every time I visited in the past, he always wants me to leave as soon as possible"

"Because he was afraid that you'd end up sleeping with his daughter, our sister, at the time" Elladan and Elrohir said in dry tones simultaneously.

Peter blinked at that "Wait what? I've never tried to sleep with your sister!"

"We never said you tried" Elladan said with a sigh.

"If anything, it would be Arwen that would sleep with you" Elrohir shook his head "She's quite fond of you"

"Well then I suppose it's good that I've been away for almost a century" Peter said as he turned back towards the two Elves "She has to have met another young Elf-ling around her age by now correct?"

His question was met with silence.

"Oh…" Peter said before he began to rub the back of his neck "She's at least visiting her grandmother in Lothlórien, right?"

Agaian, he was met with silence and dry stares from the twins.

"Dammit… your father will be displeased" Peter said with a sigh as Elladan and Elrohir broke into laughs as they gestured for Peter to follow them back to Rivendell while the Elves that Peter first encountered melted back into the woods with a few shadowing the trio back to the last Homely House East of the Sea.

…

Over half an hour later the trio had finally arrived back in Rivendell and almost immediately made an interesting sight to many of the community's residents.

Peter was currently on Elladan's steed as they slowly made their way across the small bridge that led to the main gate. Elrohir was struggling not to laugh at the sight his twin and Peter made while Peter was bust complaining right into Elladan's ear.

"I'm just saying, it would make more sense for you to have let me ride this horse back alone while you rode with your brother. That way we don't strike such an odd image to the others" Peter said as he adjusted his seating "Plus riding on the back of a horse like this is uncomfortable. It's almost as bad as riding a Caragor bareback!"

"My brother did offer his horse to use" Elladan said dryly as he rubbed the neck of his horse.

"Yeah well this one looked better" Peter said as he glanced at Elrohir's steed "That one looks like something even a rider of Rhoan wouldn't want"

The horse made an indifferent huff while Elrohir chuckled as he patted the mare on the side "Bah Peter's just jealous that you took his stall in the stables, don't listen to him"

"I slept in there one time, and even then, I slept on the rooftop!" Peter complained as the trio arrived at the stables. Peter and Elladan had a bit of difficulty getting off since both men decided to get off the same side at the same time.

Elrohir shook his head in amusement as he began to remove the saddle of his horse and passed it to one of the Elves' that maintained it and the animals that would be held here.

Finally, Peter's boots touched the ground before he pulled the part of the cloak that stuck to the horse's hindquarters and frowned at the fabric "Ugh, this is why I hate riding any sort of animal with a short body"

"Next time, wrap the cloak around your waist" Elladan joked as he handed off his saddle and rubbed the nose of his steed before looking around the stable to see that quite a few horses were missing, including his father's.

Elrohir picked this up as well as he glanced towards one of the stable hands "Where is our father?"

"Orcs were spotted near the south, approaching the Hidden Pass, lord Elrond assembled a hunting party to intercept them" the Elf said.

Elladan frowned at this "Our father left without us?"

He then glared at Peter "This is your fault!"

"Wait what? How is it my fault that your father went out and wiped out a bunch of Orcs?!" Peter said in annoyance.

"If you had just arrived a few hours earlier or soon then when you did, then me and Elrohir could have joined our father in wiping them out" Elladan said with a huff.

Peter scowled at the younger being before he raised his hand and pressed his index and middle finger down at the base of his palm.

TWIP!

"UGH!" Elladan yelped as his face was covered in a small glob of some sort of web like substance.

"Well now you can spend your day wiping out the traces of web in your hair" Peter snickered. He then glanced at Elrohir with a grin under his helmet as the other twin began to back away with his hands raised.

"Peter, Peter…" Elrohir warned the man as his arm began to angle towards the son of Elrond "If you do this, I can't guarantee your stay here will be peaceful"

At this Peter smirked as he raised his hand and took aim "As the saying goes… worth it"

 **TWIP!**

…

It was over an hour later that Peter had finally gotten into settling in the guest room prepared for his stay after spending the better part of ten minutes running and hiding from Elrond's sons after he left a hefty dose of webbing in each Elf's hair. It would take hours for them to remove it entirely and it may force them to shave their head completely to be rid of the silk like substance.

If there's one thing that Peter's learned about the Eldar, it's that they could be quite attached to their hair and the thought of having to shave it off was like asking a Dwarf to shave.

"I swear, a Dwarves love for gold and the various other riches of Arda seem to be only surpassed by their love for their beards" Peter said with a chuckle as he removed his cloak to show his black chainmail armor possessed a large faded silver spider on the chest that mirrored a similar design on his back.

Peter began to carefully remove the sturdy but ancient armor along with his swords and dagger before wrapping them in a thin cloth and placing it in a small trunk at the foot of his bed. Peter doubted he would need it for his stay here and if by some chance someone did manage to breech this realm's defenses, well then maybe they deserved a shot at Peter unarmed or armored, it's the least he could do.

' _Never let it be said that I'm not fair'_ Peter thought as he looked down at the clothes that were given to him by an Elf maiden. The shirt was light and rather loose, by Elvish standards at least while the pants were a dark grey and fairly comfortable if a bit tight around the waist. The boots he was offered he decided to forego in favor of his own.

After dressing and making the necessary adjustments to his clothing, Peter silently exited his room, being sure to cast a careful gaze around the halls for signs of Elladan and Elrohir. Those two won't let his actions go unpunished for long and given the severity of his crimes, their response would be great. Peter looked forward to it, he rarely gets to indulge in his own childish nature given that half the people he's usually surrounded by either were old and far too busy to entertain him or simply wanted to mount his head on a pike buried in a pile of dung and leave it for the crows and maggots to feed on.

After seeing no signs of Elladan or Elrohir or any possible traps, Peter slowly slipped out of his room and began to silently make his way down the halls, passing numerous windows that showed the various waterfalls emerging from the surrounding mountains. It was just as Peter had reached a small courtyard filled with a wide variety of blue and purple flowers that Peter sensed someone following him. He paused hin his stride and casted a brief glanced over his shoulder but saw no one, but that didn't mean they wont there, watching him.

"Hmmm…" Peter hummed as he resumed his trek into another hallway before he suddenly leaped out a nearby window.

Peter could sense his follow rush towards the window he escaped out of as he fell almost thirty feet until he landed in a noiselss crouch on the ground. Peter stood up and glanced towards the window to see the silhouette of a woman there before they vanished back into the hallway, likely to find another, safer route to his level.

"Heh, almost expected to see her jump too…" Peter said to himself as he began to quickly make his way deeper into the small Elven haven, his path passing through a myriad of bridges, courtyards, staircases and the odd ledge or two.

As the day progressed and Peter nearly was caught by his hunter, he entered a small hall that held a number of artifacts and paintings that displayed some of Middle-Earth's greatest moments, both ill and good.

"It'll be a while until she finds me in here" Peter said with a small grin as he slowly made his way up a small rounding stair case and came before a stone statue with a slab of smooth stone covered in a simple blue cloth in its hands. Resting upon it were the shards of Narsil, the sword which Isildur used to cut the One Ring from Sauron's hand.

Peter stopped as he gave the several thousand-year-old weapon a brief look over, still finding it hard to believe that this weapon was the one that was used to defeat Sauron of all people. Peter then turned his attention to the painting before the shards which showed Isildur with the broken sword in his hand and before him Sauron reaching for him with the hand that possessed the One Ring.

"What a sight that must have made" Peter said to himself as he studied the image for a few moments before his gaze flickered farther down the hall to an archway that led into a darkened room.

Peter's eyes narrowed as he left the painting of Sauron's defeat and carefully approached the darkened room. He paused at the archway only briefly to break off a candle from one of the candle sticks on the wall and brought it inside and began to slowly light some of the other candles in the room. Minutes passed as Peter moved from one side of the room to the other, slowly brightening the darkened chamber. After lighting the final candle, Peter blew out the one he was using and placed it on a small table as he turned towards one of the walls opposite of the doorway to show a large faded painting.

The scene displayed, was that of Middle-Earth's first and most powerful Darklord, Morgoth and before him was the towering nightmare that was Ungoliant, the first and most powerful spider and the one that drained the Two Tress of Valinor of their sap, poisoned them and then proceeded to drain the Wells of Varda dry. In their time, they were both considered the greatest threats to the world and could have very well destroyed the Valra had Morgoth not betrayed Ungoliant after they fled to Middle-Earth.

Peter's eyes rested on their forms as he stood there in total silence, wondering what his life would be like had their 'partnership' not dissolved by a combination of Ungoliant's never ending hunger and Morgoth's lies and even fear of the primordial spider. Peter sighed as he placed a hand on the faded image of Ungoliant as very faint memories of a dark but oddly warm and caring voice echoed through his mind.

" _ **Rest my precious little spider… rest and soon the light of the Valinor shall be yours to feast upon for all time…"**_

"I suppose it's a good thing you've long since perished…" Peter said quietly to himself "You'd be absolutely revolted by what I've chose to become…"

Hours seemed to pass as Peter didn't remove his hand from the image of Ungoliant or his eyes from the malevolent form of Morgoth. As the sun began to set and the sky turned from blue to a myriad of reds, yellows, pinks and purples, a voice that could sooth even as the most terrifying of Balrogs echoed through the room

"I thought I'd find you here…"

Peter jumped a little at the suddenness of the voice as he scanned his surroundings for signs of the voice's owner. Finally, he heard movement not far from him and he looked to see Elrond's only daughter, Arwen, slowly emerge from around the pillar that she was standing behind when she first spoke.

"My lady…" Peter said as he gave his follower from earlier today a slight bow.

"My lord…" she replied with a slight bow as well, her smile never faltering as she held his gaze with her warm grey eyes.

Out of all of the elves that Peter has met over the centuries, Arwen still, in his eyes, remained the most beautiful. Many claimed that her beauty rivaled her ancestor Lúthien, but Peter thought she surpassed her by quite a bit. Then again, he may have been a bit biased given that he's never really met Lúthien or gotten to really know her before her 'second' death.

Arwen was clad in a breathtaking black dress that while modest to the point it bordered on maiden, it displayed a near scandalous neckline that drew attention to a white gem that hung between the valley of her breasts. Her hair hung down like a waterfall of shadow and was decorated with several small white sparkling gems that made it seem as if the night sky was upon her head.

The daughter of Elrond rose to her full height before she glanced at the painting that Peter was staring at and frowned a little as she saw the image. Out of all of the paintings that her father has collected over the years, this one was her least favorite, and part of it had to do with how it always seemed to dampen Peter's spirits a bit whenever he sees it.

"Why do you trouble yourself with the origin of your birth?"

Peter glanced back at the painting before he shrugged "Helps remind me what I could become if I'm not careful. I doubt Middle-Earth can survive the rise of a new Dark Lord with a hunger for all light in existence and beyond"

Arwen carefully approached Peter before she placed a small hand on the side of his face and gave him a meaningful look "Peter… you are not your mother, and you are most definitely not your father"

"Oh, and what makes you say that?" Peter asked with a snort as he held up a hand and for a brief moment, the entire room grew a little darker as it seemed the shadows themselves began to enlarge and lengthen.

Arwen glanced at the surrounding shadows as some began to take the forms of spiders almost before she grinned and placed her hands on the one Peter was using to conjure the shadows. They receded almost immediately and light from the candles filtered back into the room, casting a warm glow that wasn't present previously.

"Simple, had you truly been like them or held the potential for such evils, you would have struck me down for doing this… and would have consumed this entire room" Arwen said before she leaned up and gave Peter a small kiss on the side of his cheek before she pulled him away from the old painting and towards the doorway "Now come, my father is holding a banquet in honor of our recently arrived guests"

"Guests?" Peter said with a raised brow as he followed after Arwen "Who?"

"A small company of thirteen Dwarves, a Hobbit and one of the Istari arrived not shy an hour ago and my father is throwing them a feast" Arwen said as the two left the chamber and approached a small stair case that would take them near the location of the feast.

Peter chuckled at the image of thirteen Dwarves, a Halfling, and some old Wizard all together in the same room with Elrond "Well, I always do enjoy a bit of entertainment with my meals"

Arwen's musical laughter drove away any shadows still lingering in his mind as he allowed the Elf to lead him towards the feast.

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Peter meets an interesting company of Dwarves, a Hobbit and a Wizard…


	2. Chapter 2

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **Guest** : I have plans to make a Spider-man Mortal Kombat crossover one day.

 **roboman51** : Because Peter wasn't made in the same way that normal people have kids which in turn allowed Morgoth to limit how much power his spawn could potentially have. I might have him do something like that later in the story.

 **90skid4life** : We'll be seeing what Peter's life as a child was like back then, spoiler alert it sucked big time, and what drove him to eventually become what he is now. As for the state of their relationship, we'll be seeing that soon enough.

 **Spawn Hades** : No, this begins fairly early on in Bilbo's journey to help the Dwarves take back Erebor but after he leaves Rivendell he finds the Ring in the Misty Mountains. Yeah Peter evil is one thing, but Peter evil with an army or Orcs, Trolls, dragons, his own version of the Nazgûl… yeah no, screw Middle-Earth. I'll be heading over to the Undying Lands with the Elves thank you very much. Hate to say it but Arwen and Aragorn won't be a couple in this, but I do have someone in mind for the guy.

 **Slash17:** References, BAH we're going to be going through most of the events of those games, with a few modifications here and there. Mordor is about to find out that the Gravewalker is second rate to the hell Peter will raise in there.

 **TheStrategist40k** : I have someone in mind for Aragorn in this story.

 **KasugaRomio** : Peter's story in this will work in tandem with the main story of the Lord of the Rings movies/books but certain events will happen differently or be avoided entirely because of him. I'm not particularly a fan of Eltariel after the crap she pulled in the end of the game. I mean she literally became the thing she kept going on about and how it needs to be destroyed.

 **Jaeson Chandler** : Yeah, the most chilled badass Wizard in Middle-Earth is about to meet the most unpredictable, chatterbox to ever walk it.

 **superspiderfan** : Yeah Shelob will be in the story. Yes there will be times where we see Peter's life during the First and Second ages. As for Peter getting the Ring, he'll see it and maybe pick it up but he won't wear it, he knows if that happens, he may never want to take it off and well… all hail the lord of Spiders. Peter will have no role in the Hobbit storyline, he just happened to be in Rivendell when they showed up as well.

 **Fenrir44** : Not any of the Valar, they've all paired off already and even then, I don't think any of them would ever want to be with a spawn of their two greatest enemies.

 **CRUDEN** : He did, it's part of the reason I wrote this story and well binge watching the Hobbit movies, Lord of the Rings and playing the Middle-Earth Shadow of games all over the course of a week. My girlfriend did not approve.

 **Dragon Naruto** : Peter already had an 'Uncle Ben' of sorts and he's long since died. Galadriel and Peter's relationship is far from as sweet as it'll be shown next chapter and Saruman he'd be more like his version of Osborn or Otto then Jameson. Peter and Shelob's meeting will be far more intense than a 'hey what's up sis', like way more intense.

 **Marveldcfan** : There are a few lesser spiders roaming around and Shelob's own brood for as for children being direct decedents of Ungoliant, yeah, she and Peter are the last. Peter's darker, more malevolent nature will crop up from time to time and really hit home to some of the others in this story that as bad as Sauron us, he might be the lesser of two evils when compared to Peter becoming a new Dark Lord.

 **Harbinger of Kaos** : No, Peter will have his own quest to go on soon. No plans to be other women from Marvel into this story, might change it as the story goes on.

 **Bladewolf101** : He'll meet with Shelob soon, they are siblings after all.

 **Blueviper** : Well aside from Shelob, there aren't many other spiders for him to interact with barring the likes of the Spiders that are currently in Mirkwood and some of the brood Shelob has spawned in Mordor. Peter and Shelob are sort of half siblings in this story.

 **Guest** : The next chapter will be seen through another character's POV.

 **SneakyPanda** : Hey if there's anyone that Arwen could end up with aside from Aragorn it might be Peter if he were to end up in the Tolkien universe. In fact given he's a fan of the series, he might secretly dream about being married to her, I know I do sometimes.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or Hobbit/Lord of the Rings characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

Peter, in the many times he's had dinner with Elrond and his family was usually a small quiet affair, though given the recent arrival of a small company of Dwarves and Gandalf himself, the meal was moved to a terrace that displayed a remarkable view of the valley of Imladis.

After arriving to see that the Dwarves and Hobbit have already taken their seats and were beginning to help themselves to the food before them, Peter pulled out Arwen's chair at the table they would be eating at and waited for her to sit before pushing her in slightly and taking his seat next to her while the table was set with a wide variety of salads, fruits, and bread by a few of the Elven cooks while several others set up their instruments and began to play light tones for the meal.

Peter glanced down at the vegetable and fruit orientated food before him and felt his stomach rumble, more in dissatisfaction then hunger. Would it kill these Elves to add some meat every once in a while?

"There's a small heard of deer on the far side of the valley, they seem to be healthy" Arwen whispered towards peter as she placed a napkin on her lap.

"Thanks…" Peter replied as he held up one of the biscuits and examined it closely and smelled faint traces of garlic in it.

It was then that he saw Elrond, Gandalf and a Dwarf appear from the archway that leads away from the terrace. They seemed to be discussing something along the lines of Gandalf never being properly dressed for dinner as they reached the table.

"Ah, Peter it is good to see you again" Gandalf said with a warm smile and nod towards the man.

"Olórin…" Peter replied back with his own nod.

"So, you can speak Quenya, but have trouble speaking in basic Sindarian?" Elrond said with a quirked brow of amusement.

"Hey one Elvish language is good enough for me, thanks" Peter said with a chuckle "And it was hard enough learning that in the first place"

Peter then glanced at the Dwarf that accompanied Gandalf to the table with a curious look "And you are?"

The Dwarf eyed Peter warily before he spoke "Thorin…"

Peter nodded at that "Well met Thorin"

The dwarf responded with a simple grunt of acknowledgement as he took his seat on Peter's right while Gandalf sat opposite of him and on Elrond's right. The ruler of Rivendell glanced around the area with a small frown, seeing that his sons were nowhere to be seen and was about to speak to one of the passing Elven musicians if they knew where the twins were before he heard a snicker from Peter and a laugh from Arwen.

"Good heavens…" Gandalf said in a combination of surprise and amusement.

Elrond followed the rest of his guests' line of sight and was greeted to something that took him back and left him near speechless, a rarity for him. It was his sons… with their hair almost completely cut off, leaving their scalps just barely visible under a thin coat of black hair. His gaze never wavered from the two as they took their seats next to Gandalf who also couldn't tear his gaze away from the two. It was very rare for Elves to have their hair cut so short in such a manner and Elladan and Elrohir's vanity when it came to their hair was nearly unrivaled except by the vainest of Elf maidens.

"Elrohir, Elladan… what happened to your hair?" Elrond said with a raised brow at the two's near shaven scalps.

Elrohir and Elladan's response was to turn two identical glares towards Peter who was too busy trying to stifle a laugh with his glass of wine. Arwen on the other hand had no qualms of continuing to giggle at her older brothers lack of hair.

" _It's not funny"_ Elladan said with an annoyed look and voice in Sindarin.

" _I think it is"_ Arwen replied as she took a bite of the salad prepared for her.

"You're doing I presume?" Thorin questioned the taller man next to him.

"Maybe…" Peter said with a snort as he took another sip of his wine before he hummed at the sweet taste it possessed. He then glanced at Elrond as he held the glass up "You wouldn't happen to have something a bit stronger, would you?"

"Such as?" Elrond asked with a curious stare.

"Grog!" Peter beamed.

Arwen made a face at the mentioning of the Orcish brewed drink while Gandalf gave him an incredulous stare.

"Grog?" he said as if he didn't quite hear Peter's request the first time.

"Yeah, Grog, why?" Peter said as he glanced at the powerful Wizard "What's wrong with having a little Grog?"

"Aside from the fact it's brewed by a bunch of filthy diseased ridden Orcs?" Thorin said slowly as he glanced at the wine in his glass.

"Hey, don't knock it till you try it" Peter said before he bumped his elbow into Arwen's "She didn't seem to mind it when I gave her some last time I visited, right Arwen?"

"Hmm?" she sounded while chewing on her food before Peter's words registered in her mind "Oh… yes… it was... an interesting beverage"

"See?" Peter said towards the rest of the group, unaware of Arwen's shaking of her head and mouthing the words 'Disgustingly horrid'.

Elladan snorted in amusement as he took a bite of his biscuits while Elrohir started at Peter with a dumbfounded expression before he eventually sighed "It is times like this Peter where I'm reminded of what you are"

Thorin's eyes narrowed a bit at that as he glanced Peter carefully. Elrond saw this and loudly cleared his throat as he gestured towards the Elven blade resting next to his chair, drawing the Dwarf's attention from Peter "If I may…?"

Thorin quirked a brow at Elrond's request before he slowly grabbed the handle of the blade and held it towards Elrond. The several thousand-year-old being took the blade with care as he pulled the ancient blade from its scabbard and examined the blade with a critical eye for several moments in deep thought.

"This is Orcrist, the Goblin cleaver. A famous blade forged by the High Elves of the West, my kin" Elrond said as he handed the blade back to Thorin who gave a slow nod in thanks "May it serve you well"

It was then that Gandalf held up the other Elvish blade that he found inside the troll cave. Both Elrond and Peter's eyes widened a bit, both recognizing the ancient blade, but for vastly different reasons.

"Glamdring…" Peter said in a low voice as Elrond stared at the blade in deep thought.

"Glamdring?" Elladan said with a frown, he swore he heard the name before but couldn't quite place it.

"The Foe-Hammer, wielded by the High King of Gondolin" Elrond said as he gripped the blade's handle and pulled it from it's scabbard a bit to examine the ancient weapon more "These swords were created for the war against Morgoth and his vast army of Goblins and Orcs during the First Age"

"How did you come by these?" Elrond said in surprise as he handed Glamdring to Gandalf.

"We found them in a Troll-hoard on the great east road" Gandalf said as he placed the blade down next to him "Shortly before we were ambushed by Orcs"

"And what were you doing on the great east road?" Elrond asked with a look that was split between amusement and intrigue.

"Uh well… we were… well we were…" Gandalf said before he took a sip of his wine.

"Excuse me…" Thorin said as he pushed himself from the table and stood up. He grabbed Orcrist and slowly wandered away from the table with a frown on his face.

Peter watched him go before he looked down at the Dwarves plate and saw he barely touched it "Hmm, guess he wasn't a fan of the lemon squares either"

"What's wrong with lemon squares?" Arwen asked with an amused grin.

"To lemony for my tastes" Peter replied with a snort as he glanced over at Thorin's company "I must say Gandalf, you do know how to find the most interesting of traveling companions. I mean thirteen Dwarves and a Hobbit from the Shire?"

Gandalf chuckled a bit at this, before gesturing towards the other twelve Dwarves and the Hobbit at the other table "The Hobbit is Bilbo Bsggins, a rather remarkable young Hobbit, even if he doesn't know it yet. As for the Dwarves, these are the descendants of the house of Durin. Their noble, descent folk. And their surprisingly cultured. They have a deep love of the arts-"

"Change the tune why don't you" one of the Dwarves, Nori complained to the Elf maid that was playing a lovely tune with her harp. He then turned towards the rest of the Dwarves at the table with an incredulous expression "I feel like I'm at a bloody funeral"

"Did somebody die?" Óin said with confusion as he looked around to see who had apparently perished.

"Yes, they seem quite cultured…" Elladan said dryly while his twin smirked.

Gandalf looked like he wanted to sink into the floor and vanish while Peter laughed at the antics of the Dwarves.

It was then that one of the Dwarves, Bofur, spoke up in regards to the depressing music, from their perspective, they were forced to hear for this feast "All right lads, there's only one thing for it"

He then stood up and began to climb on top of the table, catching everyone's attention as he made his way towards the table edge before hopping on to the small wooden column that came up to Peter's waist that laid between the two tables.

"What's he doing?" Arwen questioned with surprise at the Dwarf's actions.

Bofur cleared his throat before he began to sing by starting with a long drawl _"Theeeeeeeere's annnnnnnn innnnnnnn…"_ he then turned towards the rest of the Dwarves as he began to stomp his feet on the wooden stump he was on followed by the rest of the company banging their hands against the table in tune with Bofur's song while several of the other Dwarves began to sing along with Bofur _"Inn, there's an inn, a merry old inn, beneath an old grey hill. And there they brew a beer so brown that the man in the moon himself came down one night to drink his fill. The Olster as a tipsy cat that plays a five-string fiddle; And up and down he saws his bow now squeaking hiiiigh. Now purring looow… now sawing in the middle sooo the cat on the fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle, a jig that would wake the dead: He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune while the land lord shook the man in the moon. 'It's after three' he said!_ "

The Dwarves began to cheer and clap their hands with some even throwing food at Bofur who gave an exaggerated bow to the rest of his kin while the Elves watched on with varying degrees of disgust at the food being thrown, the horrible manner of the Dwarves or from the song Bofur sang.

Peter laughed as he ducked under a flying biscuit while Arwen remained perfectly still, hoping that by not moving she wouldn't be hit, which so far seemed to be working as bits of food sailed past her. Elladan had already taken several leaves of salad to the face, some clinging to his tunic because of the dressing it was in while Elrohir had held up a small plate to block some of the incoming food his way as he took a small sip of his wine.

Gandalf looked torn between amused at the festivities and angered at the Dwarves crude table manners and looked like he wanted to say something but decided against it. Elrond simply watched with a resigned expression on his face, having been around Dwarves long enough in the past to know that things like this were surprisingly common.

"Well I have to give it to Durin's folk, they know how to have a good time" Peter chuckled as he picked up a biscuit that was thrown and examined it before taking a bite from it "Ooooh, this has garlic in it"

Arwen brushed some unwanted bits of what looked like a salad from one of the Dwarves away from her arm before she looked towards Peter with curiosity "How long will you be staying with us?"

"A few days, maybe a week or two" Peter said with a nearly full mouth before he swallowed it after getting a slight stare from Elrond "Why?"

"I was hoping you could teach me how to wield a blade" Arwen said with a hopeful expression on her face.

Peter paused in taking a drink from his wine as he looked at Arwen funny "But what about your brothers? Their pretty good with a blade or even a bow if you prefer archery"

"I prefer someone with more experience" Arwen said, almost too quickly, as she saw Elladan was about to say something.

"Then why not your father?" Thorin questioned as he took another sip from his flask "He's fought in many battles over the centuries has he not?"

Arwen's gaze flickered towards Thorin for a moment and if one looked closely they would see the ever-subtle signs of annoyance before she grinned kindly at the Dwarf "My father's skills with a blade are rather… dated"

Gandalf had to hold back a laugh as he saw Elrond's brow twitching ever so subtly in annoyance while Peter glanced at the Elf lord in slight surprise.

"They are?"

"Apparently" Elrond said in a drawl as he gave his daughter a dry stare.

Arwen returned it with a sheepish expression as she took a slightly larger sip of her wine then previously before.

The rest of the meal passed in relative silence at the head table with Gandalf and Peter trading the occasional story. Thorin would glance at Peter with slight curiosity every once in a while as he tried to figure out what exactly the man looking being was. Arwen would 'accidently' brush her arm or hand against a slightly flustered Peter from time to time while acting seemingly ignorant of her actions while her brothers glared at the center of her affection with calculating looks, debating on the best course of action to take for Peter's earlier offense that resulted in the horrifyingly tragic loss of their beloved hair.

And throughout it all, Elrond kept a watchful gaze on his oldest, still living, friend. He knows that Peter didn't come to Rivendell simply to bring him and his family the Orc who captured and tortured his beloved mate all those years ago, though he was grateful for that bit of closure.

' _Perhaps something he experienced in Rhûn has caused him to return here'_ Elrond thought as he brushed a bit of what looked to be mashed potatoes off the edge of his seat from the earlier food fight the Dwarves had _'He has yet to speak of his experiences on the eastern coast and every time Gandalf broaches the subject, Peter finds a near clever way to divert the conversation…'_

It was decided, the ruler of Rivendell thought as he took a sip of his wine. He would speak with Peter later in regards as to what may have shaken the man… and wheatear he should be worried or not. Few things could ever rattle Peter of all beings.

…

It was only a few hours afterwards, nearing midnight that Peter was escorting Arwen to her room after the feast held for the Dwarves came to an end. Peter thought he'd never see the Elves so happy that a celebration they threw would come to an end, he doubted that they'd be holding any more banquets for Dwarves anytime soon.

' _And of course, future Dwarves will see that as some slight against them and just add upon the ever-going rivalry between the two races'_ Peter thought with a silent chuckle, it amazed him how petty both races could be to each other. They almost made the race of Men look tame in comparison.

Unknown to Peter, Arwen would steal occasional glances at Peter as they silently made their way through the various halls of Rivendell, the moon and candle lights offering plenty of light for the two even though with their superior vision, it was unwarranted. Still, the various lighting did happen to emphasize Peter's appearance, something that Arwen very much enjoyed, particularly how his eyes would occasionally flash something akin to red whenever the moon light hit his eyes just right.

To her, he was without a doubt the most beautiful being she's ever seen, perhaps even more so then the Valar though she may be a tad bit biased given that she's never seen one of powers of Arda before. But until otherwise proven wrong, Peter will be the most beautiful thing she's ever seen.

Finally, Peter spoke as he and Arwen arrived at her room "I will say this, about this evening I mean…"

"Oh, and what is that?" she asked as she opened her door and slipped into her room but left the door open, a silent invitation to the center of her affection.

"Your father knows how to throw an interesting feast" Peter chuckled as he remained standing outside the room.

The two held each other's gaze before Peter took a step away and gave her a small nod "I'll be seeing you in the morning to begin your first lessons in swordsmanship or well swordswoman-ship if you want to be accurate…"

"Of course," Arwen said, her face carefully turning blank as she watched Peter turn and slowly leave. After several moments she sighed as she closed the door and slowly made her way towards the bed.

It would appear that tonight would be rather quiet… but if Arwen was anything, she was very patient.

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Peter settles into Rivendell before engaging in a prank war of sorts with Elrond's sons and some of the Dwarves of Thorin's company...


	3. Chapter 3

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **Jestalnaker94000** : Yes, the first bit of his past will be shown next chapter, during his time being raised in Angband. She may have… she may have.

 **Straw Hat PirtaesFan2017** : It'll be a harem of sorts and aside from Arwen it'll have Shelob, based on how she was shown in Shadow of War and a Elf version of Silver Sable. I have plans to have Peter in a Young Justice Story at some point down the road, maybe after the third season starts up but it was going to be a Spider-man/Zatanna story, but I might be able to add those little things in like Miles coming on to the team during the events of Invasion and what not.

 **Marveldcfan** : Considering she'll be competing against Shelob and Silver Sable in this story for Peter, girl needs all the chances she can get.

 **Darkspyder** : Yeah a few people will be around to keep Peter in line as there will be times where… reminds people of whose son he is.

 **90skid4life** : It'll be Arwen, Silver Sable and Shelob.

 **Dragon Naruto** : I guess his Jameson would be one of the Valar that'll be introduced next chapter. Their reunion will be a little, violent at first.

 **NecrorexSparda Juubi-No-Kishin** : The One Ring is greater, powerful as Celebrimbor ring was, it wasn't crafted by a Maiar which are like demigods in power alone. Still the perks of the new Ring are that it doesn't corrupt you and turn you into something like freakin Gollum or worse because it had a will of its own. The only reason that Celebrimbor stood a chance against Sauron with it is because Sauron doesn't have his Ring, had he, that fight at the end of Shadow of War would have ended very differently and a lot quicker.

 **superspiderfan** : It'll be something similar. History in Middle-Earth, loves to repeat itself.

 **Fenrir44** : Peter when he still lived under Morgoth's rule had done a number of unsavory things in the name of his father and part of it had to do with the Fall of Gondolin. Granted it can be argued he didn't know better for some of them but the fact he hasn't asked them for a Pardon like Sauron didn't kinda says something to them in that he doesn't entirely feel remorseful for what he did. The only known Valar who aren't paired with another aside from Melkor are Ulmo and Nienna and I don't see Peter being attracted to basically the Goddess of Grief and Mercy of Middle-Earth. Given that the Elves based their culture around that of the Valar, it's likely that their views on marriage are the same in that they do not have divorce or multiple marriages in their lifetimes, once they mate, they mate for life. The Valar are paired with who is most compatible with them so if they do have any sort of lovers' quarrel, I very much doubt it'd be enough for them to somehow leave their literal soul mate.

 **Jaeson Chandler** : There'll be a few more interactions between the two before Peter sets out.

 **The-everchosen** : No I have no real plans to introduce other spider themed women from Marvel at the moment, might change that as the story goes on though. The Web of Life will be touched on a bit later in the story. I might do something along those lines with a few of them. I'll have Peter go through a number of events that happened in the Shadow of Mordor and War games but that'll be it in terms of Lord of the Rings games.

 **MCRasengan** : This is Spider-man we're talking about here; man's density can be greater than that of Adamantium on some occasions.

 **gunman** : No, Peter will be in another part of Middle-Earth entirely as the events of the Hobbit go down. So, he won't be joining the White Council in it's fight at Bar-Dur or meet Legolas or Beron or Smaug. Silver Sable will come into play soon.

 **Bladewolf101** : There will be.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or Hobbit/Lord of the Rings characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

Over a mile away from the Elven enclave of Rivendell, a small heard of Deer numbering at just over forty was quietly gazing in a small flow filled meadow. Several nearby Bucks were testing their strength against each other while a number of Does and their infants either grazed or played nearby in the early morning sunlight.

However, not to far away from the small heard, hidden amongst the brush was a massive dark creature, silently creeping through the bushes, it's six eyes focused on the heard before it. It's body was in the shape of that of a large spider, easily the size of a horse if not slightly bigger. It's mouth, filled with venom producing fangs and a set of pinchers on each side hissed in hunger as it took several steps forward before pausing as one of the Doe's head shoot up and began to look around. Several others followed suit as their instincts told them they were being watched.

Several minutes passed as a number of Deer ceased their grazing to examine their surroundings for what was setting of their senses, the offspring flocking to their mothers as the Bucks began to become agitated. Finally, just as it seemed the unknown presence was gone, the Spider erupted from the foliage with a loud hiss that caused the deer to scatter for their lives.

The spider's speed defied it's size as it raced towards a young Buck that caught it's interest earlier. The deer saw this and put on another burst of speed as it tired to outrun the unnatural predator. The spider saw this and hissed in annoyance as it suddenly shot a line of web from a small opening in it's throat that stored a small abundance of web like fluid that solidified upon contact with air. The web line as it neared the deer began to lose it's stream like appearance and began to turn into something akin to a net as it snagged the legs of the deer, causing it to trip and fall and allowed the spider to immediately pounce on it, crushing one of the legs with it's weight while using several of it's legs and unnatural strength to keep the mammal still as a pair of serrated fangs emerged from the spider's jaws, each filled to the brim with a potent venom and sank them into the struggling creature beneath it.

All the while a lone figure witnessed the entire scene from a mere dozen meters away.

Elrond watched with a blank expression on his face as he watched Peter sink his fangs into the struggling deer several times, each bite injecting vast amounts of his highly potent venom that could easily kill a full grown many several times over. The deer let out a series of pained terror-stricken cries before it ceased moving as Peter bit into it again an again while dragging his prey towards the foliage where Elrond concluded Peter had set up a sort of web to hold the deer while he fed on it.

' _It is times like this where I wonder how Gil-Galad spared Peter when he found him all of those years ago…like this'_ Elrond thought as he followed Peter at a safe distance.

In this form, Peter was far more unpredictable and far more aggressive, he may not necessarily recognize Elrond and may try to attack him. Finally, Elrond came upon where Peter had created a sizable web that was already filled with several squirrels, birds and even a bear. The deer was already being cocooned for Peter to devour when he suddenly stopped, and he turned towards where Elrond was standing and hissed.

The several thousand-year-old Elf lord stilled as his hand drifted a few inches towards a small dagger he had attached to his belt as he maintained eye contact with Peter. After several long minutes of tense silence, Peter made another hiss, this one quieter than the rest, as he turned back to his meal and began to tear into the flesh of the deer he had killed earlier.

Minutes ticked by as Elrond watched as Peter finished devouring the deer he caught before he began to crawl up the web towards the bear and help himself to it. The fur and fat the bear had caused Peter to hiss in annoyance as he scrapped away the skin towards the bleeding flesh underneath and began to devour it as well for the next several minutes until finally, his hunger, for the moment, was sated.

Elrond watched with narrowed eyes as Peter slowly descended back towards the ground, the webs straining under his weight a little and just as the first of his many legs touched the ground, his form was covered in inky darkness. The legs regressed inwards, the thorax shrunk and shifted as did the head until Elrond was greeted to the sight of a shirtless, sweat covered Peter with only a pair of tattered pants on.

"…Elrond…" Peter nodded towards the Elf lord as he leaned against a tree and wiped the sweat from his brow "Morning…"

"Morning" Elrond replied evenly as he nodded towards the web "Good hunting I presume?"

"For the most part, yeah" Peter nodded as he glanced at the massive web he made.

Elrond nodded at that as he folded his arms across his chest "You run a great risk doing this with the Dwarves here"

"Bah like they'd be able to tell who I am anyway" Peter waved off Elrond's concerns "Besides it's the Ironfists of Orocarni that I have issues with"

"Durin's folk and the Orocarni have kept in regular contact with each other since the fall of Erebor, it's possible they may have mentioned you and should Thorin put together who you are-"

"He won't, and even if he did, his mind is set on that mountain, not settling some old blood feud that doesn't even matter anymore" Peter said with a snort as he made his way towards a small bag that held a shirt for him to put on and a pair of boots "I mean the current ruler of Durin's people leading a small company of Dwarves east along with one of the Istari? They ain't going to visit the Dwarves of the Iron Hills, I can tell you that much"

"Yes, I concluded as much when Gandalf said he and the Dwarves, one of whom is the king of Durin's folk at the moment, were on the Great East Road" Elrond said as he leaned against a tree.

"Are you going to stop them?" Peter questioned as he fastened his boots on.

Elrond's response was to give Peter a dry stare followed by a slight shrug as his gaze was drawn back to Rivendell. Peter chuckled at this as he finished getting dressed before glancing back at the web for a moment before he shrugged.

"I'm sure I'll catch something in here before the day is out" Peter said as he picked up the bag that held his clothes in it.

"Just be sure to take it down later, I'd rather not have another patrol get caught in it because you forgot to cut it down after acquiring yourself a meal or two" Elrond said with a grin as he and Peter began their trek back to Rivendell.

"It happened only…" Peter began before he mentally ran over the amount of times it did happen "…six times…"

"Let's not make it seven" Elrond responded with a laugh.

Peter's response was a grunt as the two continued in silence with the only sounds being the distant waterfalls and the chirping of birds as the sun began to rise higher and higher into the sky.

…

' _This truly is the finest house I've ever seen!'_ Bilbo Baggins thought as he walked down a stone path by a small garden in the heart of Rivendell.

He had just finished breakfast, and second breakfast, when he decided to explore the Elevn city a little. And so far he was loving every second of it. The Elves were very kind to him, the designs of the various buildings often at times took his breath away and the feel of what could only be described as magic rushing through the air made him almost feel like a child again. He couldn't understand how the Dwarves couldn't stand this place, Bilbo felt like he could spend the rest of his life here and still find more to discover.

Bilbo paused as he heard faint singing over the wind, they were too far away to make out exact words, but he was close enough to tell that it was a woman singing it. Curious as to who was singing such a lovely song, he carefully listened and followed the singing until he finally came upon a small courtyard with a small stair case not too far away on one end that led to a small pond with a waterfall pouring into it gently.

Bilbo froze as he saw that on the staircase, was the Elf-maiden he saw sit at Elrond's table last night, clad in what he could only assume were the Eldar equivalent of training clothes of some sort. In her hands was a beautiful Elvish made sword that glimmered in the early morning light. Her fingers idly trailed over the blade, engraved with ancient runes, as her voiced echoed through the empty space. Bilbo's Sindarin was a bit rusty, never having found a real reason to learn it beyond the simple basics in the books his mother collected years ago, but he was able to pick up a good number of the song she was singing and based on how it went, her did his best to fill in the gaps with words he thought worked.

" _The leaves were long, the grass was green… the hemlock-umbels tall and fair… and in the glade a light was seen of stars in shadow shimmering. Tinúviel was dancing there to music of a pipe unseen… and light of stars was in her hair and in her raiment glimmering…"_ she sang with a small smile as she trailed the edges of her blade and was about to continue the next verse when she noticed Bilbo standing in the corner "Oh… hello there"

Bilbo, realizing he was caught, blushed a little as he stepped more out into the courtyard "Sorry, it's just I heard singing and… well you have a very lovely voice"

The Elf smiled warmly as she gave him a small nod "Thank you, my father has often said I posses the greatest talent of singing in all of Middle-Earth, though I feel he overestimates my talent"

"I very much doubt that" Bilbo said as he rocked back and forth on his feet as he looked around the courtyard for sings of anyone else but them "Are you… are you waiting for someone?"

"Yes" she replied as she placed her blade next to her "I'm waiting from my teacher to arrive, so he can begin to instruct me on how to wield a blade"

"Oh" Bilbo said with a small nod.

"Would you care to stay and watch?" she asked with a grin "I'm sure he wont mind. If anything, he'll love the attention"

"That's rather generous of you…" Bilbo trialed off as he waited to see if she would reveal her name to him.

"Arwen"

"Arwen" Bilbo said with a small nod "A beautiful name, for an equally beautiful being such as yourself"

Arwen giggled at this before she heard the sounds of armored boots approaching and her heart skipped a beat as Peter came into her line of sight. In one hand was one of his swords and in the other, a small towel of sorts. Peter gave her a small nod before he caught sight of Bilbo standing there.

"Uh, hello there…" Peter said with a small nod towards the Hobbit.

"Good morning" Bilbo said with a friendly grin.

"Eh, not the worse I've had. And if things play out like I hoped, I do believe it's only going to get better" Peter chuckled as he glanced back at Arwen and nodded towards her sword "I see you came prepared"

"Did you believe I would come without a weapon?" Arwen teased.

"Yes" Peter replied with a grin as he placed his towel down next to Arwen's own as he twirled the handle of his sword around, the ancient blade slicing through the air without almost a sound as he went to stand in the center of the courtyard while Arwen stood up and followed suite while Bilbo hung back near the stairs to watch the two.

"So… do you have any idea on how to use that thing?" Peter nodded towards Arwen's sword as he leaned on his, the point digging into the ground slight from a combination of his weight, strength, and the near enchanted like metal cutting through the non-enchanted stone of the floor.

Arwen grinned as she held the blade up a little "I drive the sharp end into my enemy?"

"Heh, something like that…" Peter said with a snort before he pushed off his blade and brought it up and tapped Arwen's with the edge of his "But there's a lot more to it than that. You also use it to defend yourself in the case you find yourself with a shield"

"are you going to teach me how to use a shield as well?" Arwen asked.

"No… I'm just gonna teach you how to fight and defend yourself to the point you wont need one" Peter said as he suddenly smacked Arwen's sword from her hands.

Arwen flinched at the sudden action while the metal made a loud echoing sound as it struck the ground.

"First let's focus on your grip, too light and that can happen…" Peter said as he walked over to Arwen's sword and kicked it up by the handle before snatching it out of the air and tossing it back to her.

Arwen caught the handle without much issue as she tightened her grip on it and brought her blade up at the ready while trying to somewhat mimic the stances she's seen her brothers, father and other warriors of Rivendell take.

"I wasn't ready for that…" Arwen said.

"Always be in a fight…" Peter said as he pointed his sowrd towards Arwen "The third of seven rules my father ever taught me"

Arwen's face shifted into a frown at the mention of Peter's father "What… were the first two?"

At this Peter smirked "The first was learning to take a hit. The second…"

Peter was suddenly before Arwen, the tip of his sword pressing lightly on her throat "…Never show pain inflicted on you…"

He then slowly backed away from Arwen as she stared at him with a focused expression. He doubts he'll be able to get the drop on her again like he has the past two times. Arwen while not the wisest, though to her credit she's young, she picked up on things a lot faster than many would think possible for an Elf-maiden that's never seen battle before.

"Now, let's first work no your foot work" Peter said as he took a step to the side and watched as Arwen did the same "Good… always be on the move, never let your opened out pave you…"

As Bilbo watched Peter walk Arwen through a series of small movements and stances, he noticed out of the cover of his vision a lone Elf watching them. The young Hobbit glanced towards the fair looking being and saw that his face was marred with anger… and it was aimed right at Peter. Whoever he was, he seemed to sense Bilbo's gaze on him and spared a glance at Bilbo before he receded back into the building.

' _Who was that…?'_ Bilbo thought before his attention was dragged back to the center of the courtyard at the sounds of two blades clashing against each other.

…

Today stared almost like any other for Elladan and Elrohir. They woke up, bathed themselves which took less time given their hair was now shaved off, dressed, had a light breakfast and prepared to head down to the archery range to further enhance their bow skills. However, on the way, the two decided to cut through a small courtyard that over looked a small stream.

The two were so engrossed in their conversation about who was the better archer that neither noticed a small string set out around their ankles until they accidently snapped it as they passed.

"What-?" Elladan began only to be cut off a stream of honey fell on to his head and down his body, soaking his clothes with the sweet and sticky substance.

Elrohir's fate was much the same however he made the mistake of looking up when Elladan was hit and therefore received a face full of honey for his trouble. Some of it even got in his eye and caused him to hiss in pain as he struggled to get it out. The Elven twins both stood there as they tried to wipe off the honey as it slowly tricked down their bodies before they both heard a faint 'pop' followed by a number of bird feathers falling down on top of them and sticking to the honey.

Both brother stood there in silence before a small web line fell before them with a small parchment of paper attached to it. Elrohir leaned forward to better read what was written and scowled at what he saw written in Weston.

 _Elladan and Elrohir, sons of Elrond who are as sweet as honey and as light as a flock of birds feathers!_

"Of course, he realizes this means war…" Elladan said as he wiped some of the honey off his face.

"Indeed" Elrohir said in agreement as he flicked a small feather off his shoulder. The two were about to set off when they noticed several of the visiting Dwarves nearby, the ones called Fíli and Kíli, Thorin Oakensheild's nephews.

The two Elven brothers stared at the two Dwarves who were busy watching a small stream before them while trying to light their respective pipes. Elladan glanced at his brother while using his head to gesture towards the two laughing brothers.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Somehow drag them into our retaliation against Peter?" Elrohir said with a raised brow before he nodded "Yes, I do believe I am"

Elladan grinned "Good, follow my lead"

The two silently wandered towards the two Dwarf princes and waited until they were within the two's hearing range before Elladan began to speak in a worried tone.

"Elrohir, I must advise against this, you do not know the severity of what your proposing"

Elrohir made a face of annoyance as he turned towards Elladan "And you do brother? This man has slighted us, and he must pay for such a transaction!"

Fíli and Kíli both turned towards Elrond's sons with curious expressions, wondering why the two Elvish warriors were arguing… and why they were covered in a combination of honey and feathers.

"What do you think that's about?" Kíli nodded towards the two princes.

"No idea…" Fíli replied with a shrug as he took a puff from his pipe "Best not get involved…"

"Agreed" his brother said as the two were just about to turn their attention back to the stream when they heard a comment from one of the Elves that caused them to pause.

"And what's worse is what he has planned for the Dwarves" Elladan said with a sigh.

Elrohir nodded at this "Aye, they no not what looms over them. I only hope that for them, it'll be quick"

Fíli and Kíli both looked at each other in confusion before they approached the two Elves with Kíli clearing his throat to catch their attention.

"Excuse us, but we couldn't help but overhear your two's conversation" he said as he folded his arms and gave the two Elves a curious expression "What did you mean by 'what he has planned for the Dwarves'?"

"Does someone wish us ill here?" Fíli asked with narrowed eyes.

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged brief looks with enough other before the latter answered "It's nothing horrible, it's just…"

"Just what?" Fíli demanded.

"Well you remember the man that sat out our father's table last night, yes?" Elrohir said.

Fíli and Kíli both frowned at that as they tried to remember before Kíli nodded "Vaguely, why?"

"Well his name is Peter and well… he believes himself the greatest prankster in all of Middle-Earth" Elladan said before gesturing to himself and his brother "As you can see, even us Elves cannot escape his schemes"

Kíli and Fíli both had to hold back an urge to openly laugh at the Elves current state before Elrohir continued where his brother had left off.

"And we've recently discovered that Peter tends to turn his gaze towards you and the rest of your company"

At this, the nephews of Thorin's eyes widened in shock.

"What?" Kíli said with wide eyes.

"Why?" Fíli asked.

"It's…" Elladan started to say before he trailed off as he tried to find an appropriate response.

"Well go on then, tell us!" the Dwarf brothers demanded in unison.

"Peter believes that you'll make excellent targets because according to him, Dwarves are… rather thick headed… easily manipulated…" Elladan revealed.

Fíli and Kíli both gaped at that before their expressions turned from shock to anger

"Thick headed!?" Fíli repeated.

"Easily manipulated? We're not easily manipulated, he's easily manipulated!" Kíli nearly shouted in rage.

"He plans to move against you and your kin tonight" Elrohir stated with a sympathetic expression.

At this Fíli scoffed "Well, then your friend Peter is about to find out that us Dwarves are not so easily taken by surprise. Nor do we simply sit around and wait for one to do what they like"

"Agreed" Kíli said with a nod before he pat his brother on the shoulder "Come, let's alert the rest of this"

Fíli nodded as he followed after his brother "Greatest trickster in Middle-Earth eh? Well he's about to find that title is empty after contending with the might of us!"

"Yeah, where does he get off thinking we're easily manipulated. We're the most non-easily manipulated people there are!" Kíli said as he took an angry drag from his pipe as he and his brother disappeared down a hall that led to the rest of their company.

Elladan and Elrohir watched them go with blank expressions before the former snickered.

"I swear, they make it too easy…"

"Not so easily manipulated indeed" Elrohir chuckled before it died as a feather fell from his head and on to his nose "Tell me brother, do you feel bad using the Dwarves as a sort of distraction against Peter while we plan our vengeance?"

"No, absolutely not" Elladan said with a shake of his head before he nudged his brother in the side "Come on, we need to wash ourselves before the honey attracts bees"

At this Elrohir paled "Yes… I do believe your right"

…

Peter let out a small yawn as he made his way back to his room, eager for an hour or two of rest before dinner when he noticed the two dwarves Fíli and Kíli approaching him as if in a hurry. Peter stopped and gave the two a small grin and a wave.

"Hello Kíli, hello-"

"Save it, we know what you have planned and we're here to tell you it won't work" Fíli said as he and his brother came to a stop and the older of the two poked Peter in the chest with a scowl.

"You'll wish you were never born after we're done with you" Kíli said with a grin before he and his brother brushed past a surprised Peter.

The ancient being watched them go for a moment with complete surprise etched on his face "What was that all about… was it because I didn't say hello to Fíli first?"

Peter mulled over the conundrum as he approached his door and just as he went to open it, he felt a small tingling in the back of his head that caught him by surprise.

"Huh?" Peter said before the door flew open and his face was hit by something that looked like mud but smelled far worse, sort of like the inside of a stable.

Peter stood there in total silence as the dark brown muck fell from his face to show narrowed eyes. Peter raised a hand to wipe some of the horse dung off his face before he glanced down to see a small note on the ground. Peer leaned down and picked t up and read what was on the small parchment.

 _The sons of Durin will show you what true trickery is pretender!_

Peter stared at the words for a moment before the paper seemed to darken and tear as what could only be described as pure darkness leaked from his hand and into the pale white paper. After several moments it crumbled in his hands as Peter let out a small sigh as he wiped a bit more of the horse dung from his face.

"Of course, they realize this means war"

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Rivendell descends into an all-out prank war on three sides while the White Counsel meets!


	4. Chapter 4

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **Adtr509** : When Peter's done training, she will be able to take on the Nine Nazgûl by herself. Maybe not win but a one or two of those evilly awesome bastards will be limping back to Mordor when she's done.

 **MCRasengan** : His Spider-sense works a bit differently here. Only things that could cause serious harm to him will trigger it, like the arrow he caught back in chapter one.

 **NecrorexSparda Juubi-No-Kishin** : The reason why Talion lasted as long as he did is because the Nazgûl drawn their power from Sauron or more specifically they drew their power from the Nine Rings which in turn draw their power from Sauron. Given that he was severely weakened because of the lost of his own ring, the Nazgûl by proxy are also weaker than they would have been when he still had the One Ring. And even then, the process to turn a person into a Nazgûl takes time, maybe years depending on who's wearing the Ring and given that Sauron was busy fighting Celebrimbor during those years, Talion was spared of becoming a Ringwraith so soon after putting the Ring on.

 **Harbinger of Kaos** : No Peter's origin won't be revealed to the Dwarves during this little prank war of sorts.

 **Rake1810** : Enjoy the humor while it lasts, once Peter sets out from Rivendell, it'll be few and far in between.

 **chimera629** : Some of the powers you listed he has but they are slightly different in a way. Peter's venom injection works like that of a Black Mamba, his behavior when he's in that spider form can be akin to one as well. Just one bite would have sealed it's fate.

 **Spawn Hades** : Never loved Lord of the Rings? Shame, SHAME! I just picked Silver because out of all of Peter's usual love interests, she might be able to actually pass for an Elf.

 **Jaeson Chandler** : Thanos… with the Infinity Gauntlet… and the One Ring… god help us all…

 **gunman** : Yeah, they are called Maria, sort of demigod like spirits that while immensely powerful, still pale in comparison to the Valar. Won't lie, half the people who've PM'd me about this story were wondering why I was pairing Peter with a monstrous spider like Shelob and if there would be any sort of bestiality going on. I just replied with 'Look up Shadow of War's Shelob. Wouldn't mind be trapped in her web…

 **George Edwards** : Chapter 9 is when Shelob will show up. Gotham's Lethal Protector should be up by next week, Friday or Saturday at the most.

 **HaywireEagle** : Who says the Bees, Ants and Flies of Middle-Earth behave the same way as in our world? I mean Gandalf can take moths and somehow use them to send messages to giant Eagles and Saruman can use creepy black crows as spies and Radagast can use rabbits to pull a sled and outrun Wargs.

 **monkiepawn** : No just one bite would have killed the deer with the sheer potency of the venom but like Elrond mentioned, Peter's behavior is more aggressive, similar to a Black Mamba, when if it's prey is still moving after it strikes, it'll attack again and again, injecting more venom into it as a result. And some spiders do in fact chase their prey. Wolf Spiders are opportunistic hunters and will even chase its prey over short distances, like what Peter did.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel, or The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

"Elladan, have you noticed something strange?" Elrohir said as he and his twin were returning from a hunt along the southern edges of the valley.

"no, what is it?" Elladan asked with a curious frown.

"It's Peter" Elrohir said with a confused look as he looked around him and his brother for any possible signs of the illusive man "He has yet to retaliate against the Dwarfs like we hoped"

"Hmm, you're right. In fact, I've barely seen him at all these past few days" Elladan said with a look of realization on his face before he looked towards his sibling "Do you think we were perhaps too harsh in sending the Dwarves after him?"

"Perha-" Elrohir began only to be interrupted as suddenly they heard the sound of something snapping to their left and right as they passed a small set of trees.

Before either brother could react, something from each side flew out at high speeds and collided with the two Elven warriors. The force of the impact knocked them into each other and the breath from both as they stumbled to the floor. It was then that Elladan regained enough of his senses to see what hit him and his brother. He turned paler than a ghost as he recognized it as a medium sized Bee hive… and it's occupants were already flying out in angry swarms.

Elrohir saw them as well and felt a scowl form on his face as the Bees surround him and his brother "Oh that little son of a bi-"

Whatever he was going to say was soon drowned out by the sounds of both him and his brother screaming as they were stung by dozens of enraged yellowjackets. And not too far from the scene was Peter, doing his best to stifle a laugh as he drank from a small goblet that held a drink that looked nothing like the fine wine of Elrond's stores.

"Hehehehehe… making small catapults out of web lines and shooting bee nests at them" Peter said as he took a sip of his Grog "It never gets old…"

"BY THE LIGHT OF THE VALAR, THEIR UNDER MY CLOTHES, HOW ARE THEY ALREAY THERE!?" Elladan screamed before the pitch went up a few octaves as the Bess found a rather sensitive area to attack.

Peter winced at this as he took another sip of his drink as he set a small pipe down that he swiped from the Dwarves belongings earlier and set some pipe weed next to it before he silently slipped away with a small smirk on his face.

' _Now all I have to do is sit back and watch as Elladan and Elrohir discover the Dwarves pipe and think that it was them that set this trap…'_ Peter thought as he took another sip of his drink _'And now all I have to do is make sure that the Dwarves get their just deserts'_

…

"Goodnight lads…" Balin yawned as he and the rest of the company of Dwarves all settled down for the night.

The only ones who had yet to fall asleep were Thorin who was busy standing on the balcony looking off into the distance, Dwalin who was cleaning one of his axes with a cloth and a scowl on his face. The latter because he couldn't find his pipe to smoke from.

Dori sat across from him and was writhing a few things down in a small journal of sorts. Bilbo who had his own room across the hall which none of the Dwarves minded, gave them and the burglar Hobbit some much needed time to themselves before they set off again.

Bombur let out a yawn as he turned on to his side before his eyes suddenly snapped open at the sound of him crushing something "Uh-oh…"

Before anyone else could comment on that, Bombur, Bifur, Fíli, Kíli, Bofur and Nori were suddenly seized by something around their ankles and dragged up into the air and left to dangle. The startled Dwarves left out cries of surprise as the rest of the company shot to their feet and Thorin entered the room with an urgent look on his face.

"What's going on it here?" Thorin said as he looked dup in surprise to see several of his men all strung up upside down by what looked like some sort of thin white rope.

"It was him…" Fíli said as he and his brother hung there.

"It has to be" Kíli agreed with a nod as he tried to reach up and undo the line that was snagged around his ankle but couldn't quite reach it.

"Who?" Bofur questioned as he slowly spun in a circle.

"Peter" the Dwarf princes said at the same time with scowls on their faces.

Thorin frowned at that as he looked over to see where Bombur was lying and saw something reflecting the light of the candles and moonlight. He slowly approached the bed roll and moved some of the blankets out of the way and was greeted to the sight of some sort of crushed sack that looked like it was used to hold down the same white line that was holding several of his fellow Dwarves. He carefully followed the line with his eyes and saw that it led over to a small railing before it went up towards the ceiling and into the rafters above.

Thorin struggled to make out more of the string went towards the center of the room before it ended in some sort of knot where numerous strands of the same line emerged from and spread out amongst the rafters and eventually snagged the six dwarves. Apparently whatever Bombur crushed acted as some sort of trigger which led to that glob of what looked like webs to somehow reach out and snag the Dwarves.

"How's that even work Thorin?" Dwalin asked as he came to stand next to his prince and followed his line of sight.

"Magic… possibly Elvish though I've never seen this kind before" Balin said as he helped the remaining free Dwarves get the rest down.

"Hmm… I hate magic" Dwalin said with a shake of his head.

"Don't we all" Thorin commented dryly as he watched Bombur fall on top of Dori who in turn let out a pained groan as he tried to push the heavier Dwarf off.

…

The next several days passed in relative calmness within Rivendell. Peter in his time between getting back at Elladan and Elrohir for manipulating the Dwarves into attacking him and the Dwarves for actually being dumb enough to go through with it, had been training Arwen more and more in how to wield a blade. She was still a long ways off rom some of the warriors that Peter's faced over the years but she was advancing rather quickly. It was almost like she knew what she was doing in a way. Peter chalked it up to her just being naturally talented, unaware that Arwen had actually received instruction in how to wield a sword and dagger from her own father when she was only a century year old. Still, despite having a few decades of practice under her belt, she was still painfully inexperienced in actual fighting, be it a simple spar or the real deal.

Which is how she came to find herself on both her knees, her sword several meters away and the tip of Peter's blade at her throat.

"You're getting better…" Peter said to Arwen as he inspected the courtyard they were using for their spar.

All around them, the courtyard that they decided to house their training for the day was covered with numerous gashes in the walls and floor by the two's blades. There were even a few places where the stone was crushed when Peter applied a bit of his physical strength. Peter himself had a few tears on his shirt and one small faint white scratch on his cheek but other than that, he was in relatively good condition.

Arwen on the other hand had even more tears in her clothes with a large lightly bleeding scratch on her cheek and a small gash on her neck where Peter's blade was digging into her flesh ever so slightly. However, the daughter of Elrond seemed unconcerned with this, having already told Peter beforehand that she didn't want him to be going 'easy' on her. After all, her enemies will be far less accommodating and won't be so merciful, particularly if their Orcs.

"And yet… I'm still beaten…" Arwen said in between pants as she tired to regain her breath, her body was drenched in sweat, causing her clothes to cling to her body in a way that hinted at the nigh unrivaled figure she possessed underneath.

Something that Peter had a little difficulty ignoring.

Peter mentally shook himself as he pulled the tip of his blade away from Arwen and extended his hand out for her to take. Arwen stared at it for several moments before looking up at him with an unreadable expression before she took it.

Peter doesn't know what happened exactly, even with his semi-precognitive sense. All he knew was that one moment he was taking Arwen's hand to help her up, and the next he was lying on his back, the wind nearly knocked out of him with Arwen straddling his hips and the flat of Peter's blade held against his own neck. Arwen smiled as she leaned down until their noses were almost touching.

"I thought you once said to never let your guard down…" she said in a low voice, her eyes dancing with amusement.

Peter chuckled at this "I guess I should have seen this coming…"

"And yet you didn't" Arwen said as she lessened the weight she had on Peter's sword but remained where she was.

Peter for the most part found himself in no real hurry to remove the beautiful She-Elf from her position, if anything she earned it given that she was able to do what only four other beings in all of Middle-Earth have been able to accomplish.

Surprise him.

' _I… should probably fix that. Don't want to end up being butchered by some inbred idiot of an Orc because I was distracted…'_ Peter thought as he and Arwen continued to look into each other's eyes. After several minutes Peter smiled a little as he rested a hand on Arwen's hip and very lightly gave her a push "You planning to let me rise at some point?"

"Perhaps… when it pleases me to do so" Arwen responded with a small grin as she remained where she was, secretly marveling at how well her body fit against his. How she could feel his heartbeat through his breast after resting her hand on it "Do you wish for me to move?"

"Honestly… I'm comfortable" Peter replied carefully as Arwen smiled and just began to lean her head closer, to do what Peter could only guess and the answer somewhat scared and excited him when-

"LOOSE!" a voice cried out and before Peter or Arwen discern it's meaning, both were drenched in cool waters.

Arwen jumped in response and sat up while Peter raised a hand to his face and wiped some of the clear liquid from his eyes before he spat out a small amount that he accidently drank.

"Well… that's one way to cool down" Peter said dryly as Arwen stood up and scanned the courtyard for the one responsible for interrupting her plans.

She then noticed several people above her and Arwen glanced up to see several Dwarves, members of Thorin's company, standing on a small balcony with buckets resting on the railing.

' _You, you sniveling little jewel humpers!'_ Arwen thought with an icy glare directing towards the four Dwarves who even at there elevation couldn't help but shiver in slight fear at the look they received from Elrond's beloved daughter. Her entire body seemed to be shaking ever so slightly in sheer rage.

One of the Dwarves, Bofur, then spoke up with a slight quiver in his voice "Uh I think we best get along lads…"

"Agreed" Glóin responded as he and his companions suddenly vanished back into the building.

Arwen stared up at the balcony for several more moments before her glare dropped and she let out a sigh as the 'mood' had left her and likely Peter himself.

Said person was busy winging some water out of his shirt as he stood up and gave himself a slight shake, similar to a dog "Sorry about that…"

"For what?" Arwen asked with a small frown "I doubt you told them to do this to us"

"No, but I may have done something last night to get back at them for what they did to me the other day" Peter said.

"What'd you do to them?" Arwen questioned.

"Let's just say they had a rough night" Peter snickered as he wandered over to where he kept the scabbard for his sword and placed it back inside.

"Apparently not rough enough" Arwen said as she sheathed her sword as well before she placed it down next to Peter's and the two sat down on the small stairs and enjoyed the afternoon sunlight.

After spending the better part of an hour just basking in the sun and listening to the various animal calls, rushing water from the passing streams and waterfalls scattered throughout the city and the various other inhabitants of Rivendell. After a time, Arwen glanced at Peter with a small but unsure grin as her hand drifted close to his, their fingers just barely touching each other.

"How much longer will your stay last?" she asked softly.

Peter hummed as he thought it over "I'm not sure really. I was planning to stay for a few days originally but well…" he shrugged as he leaned back on the steps and stared up at the sky as it began to move away from the blues of midday and towards the darker hues of evening.

"Will your stay be… permeant?" Arwen asked as she laid down next to him, she also used this moment to slide closer to him "Perhaps finally settle down as it were"

Peter laughed at this "That does sound nice. An eternity here…"

' _With me'_ Arwen thought to herself as she and Peter stared up at the passing clouds, mentally trying to pick out recognizable shapes from them.

Peter picked out one shape that caused him to grin a little. It was a cloud in the shape of something resembling a wolf's head.

' _Heh… now that brings back memories'_ Peter thought as he for a moment swore he heard the ancient howls of the Werewolves of Tol-in-Gaurhoth as he watched the cloud drifting by.

Arwen saw his smile and questioned it "What's so funny?"

"That cloud right there" Peter pointed to the wolf head shaped cloud as it neared another "It looks like a wolf's head"

Arwen followed his finger and even turned her head a little before she saw the shape "Oh, so it does. But I don't see how that's funny"

"It reminded me of an old memory of mine is all. When I was a kid" Peter said as his smile fell a little.

"What was it?" Arwen asked as she pulled herself even closer to him until their bodies were touching.

"Well…" Peter started off as he placed a hand behind his head to rest his head on "After the capture Tol Sirion, my father sent me there to learn more on changing my form from Sauron who was the only one left in my father's service that could do such a thing. While I was there, Sauron had bred Werewolves and well… sometimes in the dead of the night, I'd sneak down there and watch them"

"Did they ever try to attack you?" Arwen asked with some worry, the stories of the Werewolves of Morgoth were nightmares given physical form. Their brutality and bloodlust was legendary.

"Nah, even then they could smell and sense who I was, probably Sauron's doing as a precaution. Wouldn't do for his master to hear that his only 'son' was eaten alive by a bunch of mystically altered wolves" Peter said with a snort of grim amusement before his amusement turned lighter "See when they were first created, they were young. They still had this sort of innocence to them, a lot like the hounds you have running around here"

"And in your infinite wisdom as a child, you tried to play with them, didn't you?" Arwen said with a small giggle as the image of a small child sized Peter trying to play with a large wolf came to mind.

"I did…" Peter admitted with a nod "Draugluin, the very first Werewolf ever bred by Morgoth, would watch over me as I tried to play with them. Made sure none of them got any bright ideas and make me an easy snack"

"So it's a Werewolf that I have to thank for you being here" Arwen said with a laugh.

"Who would have thought, that it was a creature of evil that ended up being my savior in the end" Peter said with a chuckle before a sad look entered his eyes "Out of all of my father's creations… I miss him the most"

Arwen nodded at that as they stared up at the passing clouds for a time until she looked back at him. She bit her lip nervously as she watched him carefully before she rested a hand on his chest, deciding that it was now or never to finally take the plunge as they say and see what comes of it. The action caused him to look down at her hand before he looked at her in slight surprise.

"Yes?"

Her response… was to press her lips against his own faster than he thought her possible of moving.

Peter's eyes widened to the point that one would swear his eyeballs would tumble out without the added support of his eye lids. He raised a hand to push her back but in one fluid motion she pulled herself on top of him, never once breaking the kiss. Arwen felt like she was on fire as her lips meshed with Peter's, her tongue prodding at his lips, looking for permission to enter while her hands rubbed his chest and shoulders before she pressed her breasts against his torso and her waist aligned with his, letting him feel the curves of her body.

Peter shuddered at the sensation which in turn allowed for Arwen's tongue to invade his mouth and proceeded to dominate it. It was than that something awoken in Peter and he began to respond to her actions. His hands found her hips and gripped them tightly as he pulled her harder against himself. His pulse quickened and a hunger, not for light or blood, but something else, grew within him.

A hunger that only this young but breathtakingly beautiful being could state.

Finally, after several moments, the two parted to refill their lungs with air as Arwen grinded her hips into Peter's, causing both to shudder at the feeling of their respective sexual organs stirring. Arwen's laughed as Peter suddenly flipped them over so that he was on top and his hips pressed tight against her's. She licked her lips as she raised her legs up his sides and wrapped them tightly around his hips. Peter growled as he leaned down and licked her neck as he spoke huskily into her flesh.

"Careful little Elf… there are some battles that you may not be ready for"

Arwen's response was to seize him by his hair and pull his head back far enough for her to look him in the eye with pure and raw desire "Then I suppose I should be grateful I have you to help me through such battles"

Peter grunted as Arwen yanked his head back down, this time farther down her body and towards her heaving breasts before he suddenly tensed as he caught wind of another scent approaching. Arwen let out a sound of dismay as Peter suddenly pulled away from her and stood up, his gaze turning towards an archway from where the scent was coming from.

"What is it?" Arwen asked as she adjusted her clothes and stood up, her cheeks still red and her body still filled with a primal hunger.

"Company" Peter said as he tired to identify who the scent belonged to but found no answer. It was ether someone he's never met before or they were purposely concealing the parts of their scent that would let Peter identify them.

"Who is it?" Arwen asked as she adjusted her hair and tired to bring her breathing back under control while she rested her arm on Peter's own.

"Can't tell…" Peter said before he heard the faint sounds of boots with metal clasps approaching and the slight whispers of a sword's blade brushing against cloth "But their armed… and they walk like a warrior"

Peter's mood suddenly shifted from confusion to one of anger as the figure had finally came into view. Arwen, surprised by her friend's shift in mood followed Peter's gaze to see that another Elf with seemingly glowing golden hair was approaching the two of them.

' _Oh no…'_ Arwen thought with worry as she recognized the Elf.

His name was Glorfindel, once the lord of the Elven house of the Golden Flower that resided in the city of Gondolin and one of the most powerful beings in all of Middle-Earth, surpassed only by the likes of Galadriel and Saruman and even ten it was close. He was rather tall, even by Elven standards, and possessed a great bodily and spiritual structure about him that Arwen had long concluded was a result of being resurrected by the Valar themselves to act as an emissary for them in Middle-Earth. His eyes narrowed as he approached the two, giving a brief nod towards Arwen before his eyes settled on Peter and they narrowed in barely concealed contempt.

Arwen watched the two nervously, Peter and Glorfindel's rivalry was near legendary. The son of the first and most powerful Dark Lord to ever walk Arda and the Valar's greatest warrior so close to each other, it was always a wonder the two have yet to truly come to physical blows with how sharp their words could be to the other.

' _And I pray that it will never go beyond that'_ Arwen thought as her grip on Peter's arm tightened ever so slightly as she felt him tense even further.

" _Ungol…"_ the powerful being said with barley concealed contempt.

Peter's eyes narrowed further at this "Glorfindel… Surprised to see you here and not back in Aman licking the Valar's heels"

The ancient Elven warrior's hand twitched ever so slightly towards his sword before he spoke "And I'm surprised that Lord Elrond would allow you to roam about unchecked"

"Well I have earned his trust" Peter said with a slight edge of smugness in his tone "Also it doesn't hurt that I may have saved his life once or twice during the War of the Last Alliance while you were… I'm sorry where were you again?"

Before Glorfindel could answer Peter snapped his fingers "Ah that's right, you were in Lindon, never once taking part in the actual conflict"

"Peter…" Arwen said as she placed a hand on his chest and began to try and push him away.

Peter turned towards her before the tension in his body waned at the expression she had on her face before he turned back towards Glorfindel "What do you want?"

"I came to tell you that Lord Elrond requests your presence" the elder being said stiffly.

"Oh, and why is that?" Peter asked with a small frown.

"…He did not say" Glorfindel replied coolly.

At this Peter smirked "Aww what's wrong? Mad that whatever Elrond wants to talk to me about is unknown to you?"

"Peter" Arwen said in a more forceful tone as she shook his arm "Stop it"

Peter grunted at this as he refocused on the Elf before him "Alright, alright… where does he want to meet?"

"On the balcony that he has reserved for when he's hosting a meeting with the White Council" Glorfindel responded.

"Oh goodie…" Peter said with a sigh before made a shooing motion with his hand towards the Elf warrior "Your dismissed messenger. Now run along and do whatever it is you normally do"

Glorfindel's nostrils flared ever so slightly in anger before he turned on his heel and marched away. Peter shook his head at the Elven bastard's antics as he felt the tension in his body slowly slip away until he felt more tired than anything "No matter how many times I see him or hear that voice of his. I develop the sudden urge to rip his hair off with my own hands and try and strangle him with it"

"And every time you do feel such a thing, I'm glad you resist it" Arwen said as she rested her head against Peter's shoulder and let out a small sigh "I wish you could try to be more civil towards him"

"Kinda hard to be civil to an Elf that once called for my head" Peter said with a sigh "Plus he's a puppet of the Valar with their power flowing through his veins and given who my father was and the blood that runs through my own... I think on some instinctual level I'm supposed to hate him"

"Hate can be a venomous thing _Mellon_ " Arwen commented as she pulled her head off his shoulder and looked up at Peter with a slightly saddened expression.

Peter hummed at that before he turned towards the spot that he and Arwen were lying down earlier after their spar was interrupted by the Dwarves "Well, it looks like we'll continue what we started earlier later"

"Perhaps… tomorrow?" Arwen asked in a hopeful tone.

"Perhaps" Peter said with a small grin before he shot a web line towards his sword and pulled it over with a light tug.

"What do you think my father will wish to discuss with you?" Arwen asked as she watched Peter grab the sword without much trouble, or even bothering to look.

"Probably about this little pranking conflict I have going between myself, your brothers and the Dwarves" Peter said with a small shrug as he rested the sword on his shoulder while he and Arwen made their way out of the courtyard "Or it's something else"

…

And as Peter discovered when he arrived at the location that Elrond wanted to meet, it was something else. In fact, this something else apparently demanded the presence of Gandalf, Galadriel and Saruman himself. It appeared the meeting was about the Grey Wizard helping the Dwarves of Thorin's company do the seemingly impossible or at the very least, suicidal…

Retake the Lonely Mountain from Smaug.

"Tell me Gandalf… did you think these plans and schemes of yours will go unnoticed?" Saruman asked.

"Unnoticed?" Gandalf replied with confusion before he shook his head "No, I'm simply doing what I feel to be right"

"The dragon, has long been on your mind" Galadriel said as she turned towards the Wizard.

"It is true my lady…" Gandalf said with a small towards the powerful being before he turned his attention back to Saruman "Smaug owes allegiance to no one-"

"He's a dragon, what do you expect?" Peter said from his spot on the platform. He had moved to the far side that faced the slowly rising sun and watched with a half-bored expression as daylight neared.

"While you are quite right, but if he were to side with the enemy, the dragon could be used to terrible effect" Gandalf said in a grave tone before Saruman spoke.

"What enemy?" the White Wizard asked before he shook his head "Gandalf the enemy is defeated. Sauron is vanquished. He can never again regain his full strength"

"It wasn't Sauron's great power that lead to the sinking of Númenor" Peter said from his spot, his gaze still on the slowly rising sun "Or the corrupting of the nine… it was his ability to dig his way into one's mind with honey words and half-truths and promises. He didn't need his Ring to bring a kingdom to its knees"

"Peter, we haven't seen any signs of the enemy's servants in over the four hundred years we've watched this land" Elrond said as he turned towards Peter "Do you truly think that Sauron, in any shape or form, would let peace reign across these lands for four hundred years?"

"But are we at peace, truly?" Gandalf spoke up in a concerned tone as he leaned forward in his chair "Trolls have come down from the mountains. They are raiding villages and destroying farms. Orcs have attacked us on the road. And we still have yet to hear from the two Blues who have long since been missing after they ventured East"

"It is not the first time those two have gone so long without contacting us. I would hardly call it a prelude to war" Elrond said with a small sigh.

"Always you must meddle" Saruman said in a disapproving tone towards his fellow Wizard "Looking for trouble where none exists"

"Let him speak" Galadriel said as she slowly circled the table, but always keeping Peter in her line of sight.

"There is something at work, beyond the evil of Smaug" Gandalf said as he intertwined his fingers and rested his elbows on the table "Something far more powerful. We can remain blind to it, but it will not be ignoring us. That I can promise you"

It was than that Gandalf casted a brief glance at Peter, wondering if he knew about what he was going to speak of. He doubts that Peter wasn't aware of Shelob's brood and their locations within Middle-Earth outside of Mordor. After a brief moment of hesitation, he spoke.

"A sickness lies over the Greenwood. The woodsmen who live there now call it Mirkwood and uh… they say…" Gandalf trailed off as he tired to find the right words to describe what he's heard.

"Well?" Saruman asked with a raised brow "Don't stop now. What do the woodsmen say?"

"They speak of webs created by large, evil looking spiders that destroy and kill everything in their way. There is also talk of a Necromancer, living in Dol Guldur. A sorcerer who can summon the dead" Gandalf revealed in a grave tone "And not only that, but he has gained the services of the spawn of Shelob to do his bidding"

At that, Peter turned towards the grey colored Wizard with a raised brow "Is that right?"

"Yes…" Gandalf said with a nod.

Peter hummed at that "Now that's interesting. It takes quite a bit to bring them under one's heel. Then again if one can summon the dead, it shouldn't be too hard"

"It's absurd is what it is. No such power has existed in Middle-Earth for over two thousand years" Saruman said in an unconvinced tone "This, Necromancer, is nothing more than a mortal man. A conjurer dabbling in black magic"

"And so I thought to" Gandalf admitted "But, Radagast has seen-"

"Radagast?" Saruman said in surprise before his expression soured as he continued "Do not speak to me of Radagast the Brown. He is a foolish fellow"

At this Gandalf chuckled "Well he's odd I'll grant you. He lives a solitary life-"

"It's not that" Saruman said with a shake of his head "It's his excessive consumption of mushrooms"

"They do tend to play with your mind" Peter admitted as he leaned against the column he was near "Even make your teeth less then desirable to look at"

"I've warned him" Saruman said with a sigh of annoyance "It is unbefitting for one of the Istari wondering the woods…"

Peter drowned out Saruman's complaining, something the powerful Wizard tended to do a lot when it came to everyone else but him in the order of Istari.

' _Heh, maybe that's why the two Blues left and haven't come back'_ Peter thought with a snort of amusement _'There's only so much of Saruman that they could take before saying 'to hell with this' and leave…'_

Peter watched as Elrond adopted a sort of neutral expression on his face that Peter knew he makes when his attention is elsewhere. It looked like he was paying attention when in reality he was likely recounting his younger days with his brother or maybe wondering if his tea will be ready once this meeting is over.

' _Save me some… you owe me for making me be in the same space as Saruman and her 'great' and 'powerful' ladyship here…'_ Peter thought with an annoyed scowl on his face before he saw Gandalf reach down from something in his lap and pulled up a cloth wrapped object.

A slight chill ran up Peter's spine as he stared at the, mysterious object while a small tingling sensation tingled at the back of his head. Elrond saw this and frowned as Gandalf placed the object on the table.

"What is that?" he asked as he moved to unwrap it before Galadriel spoke in a shaken tone, her eyes wide with both shock and even fear.

"A relic… of Mordor"

Elrond's hand paused and pulled away slightly at the mention of the object's location while Peter slowly approached the table. After a moment, Elrond steadied his breathing and uncovered what was within.

' _No…'_ Peter thought with wide eyes as he stared at a small dagger with a dark blade and a downward cross-guard with the handle ending in an oddly jagged crowned shaped pommel. The very sight of it sent shivers up almost everyone present's spine.

"A Morgul Blade…" Elrond said, memories of the War of the Last Alliance flashed through his mind. He'd seen hundreds of both men and Elf fall to these accursed weapons.

"Made for the Witch King of Angmar and the Nazgûl…" Galadriel said as she stared at the blade before she slowly turned towards Gandalf "And… buried with them"

Everyone was silent at the implication before Galadriel continued, fear and disbelief in ever word she spoke "When Angmar fell, the men of the North took his body and that of the others and sealed them within the high fells of Rhuduar. Deep in the rock they buried them. In a tomb so dark, it would never come to light"

"That's not possible, a powerful spell lies over those tombs, hell I was there the day they put him and the rest of the nine's 'bodies' in there" Peter said as he leaned forward on the table "Even you couldn't break those spells Galadriel, not without the full power of your ring"

Saruman, who had been staring at the Morgul Blade this whole time finally said his piece "What proof do we have here that this weapon came from the Witch King's grave?"

Gandalf was silent for a moment before he sighed "I have none"

"Because there is none" Saruman stated plainly "Let us examine what we know. A single Orc pack, has dared to cross the Bruinen. A dagger from a bygone age has been found and a human sorcerer who calls himself the Necromancer, has taken up residence in a ruined fortress"

"Well, when you lay it all out like that… doesn't sound like much" Peter said with a sigh as he recovered the Morgul Blade with a sigh before he glanced at Gandalf "Are you absolutely positive that Sauron, may have possibly returned in some way?"

"I do" he replied with a nod.

Peter nodded at this as he stood up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Look, I was planning to head for Umbar. While I'm passing through Gondor, I'll swing by Mordor to see if he really has returned" Peter said with a slight shrug "If there's evidence, even a little, that Sauron has returned to the Land of Shadow or that his servants are reunifying in preparation for his return, I'll send word and you can decide where to go from there"

"Are you sure that is wise Peter?" Gandalf said in a worried tone "If he has returned, you'll be placing yourself in grave danger"

"Of that, I'm painfully aware of" Peter said with a small grin as he turned to leave "But what's the worst that could happen? I pick a fight with a couple of inbred Orcs?"

"Or pure bred Uruk-hai that are trained for war… or worse" Elrond said towards his departing friend's form.

"Eh, then the trip will be interesting at least" Peter replied with a laugh.

Saruman watched Peter go with narrowed eyes before he turned towards Gandalf "Before we end this, I wish to speak with you why we're all here originally, in regards to this quest you and Thorin have undertaken…"

What Saruman said in regards to his feelings on the matter didn't register in Peter's mind as he slowly descended the staircase, passing by one of Elrond's advisers, Lindir, who looked a bit concerned for some odd reason.

' _Heh, something tells me it was the Dwarves'_ Peter thought with a chuckle as he headed for his room to begin preparing for his journey. Along the way, Peter mentally mapped out the route he would take to reach the land of shadow.

It would take him just under two weeks to reach the nearly deserted port city of Lond Daer, over four hundred miles down the Bruinen. After that it was simply finding a ship with a crew, one that wasn't filled with Crosshairs, and sail down the coast until he reaches Pelargir, which in of itself would take almost a week depending on the weather. After that, it was as simple as traveling up the Anduin until he reaches Osgiliath which was another week of travel, maybe more to avoid Gondorian patrols, then head east until he nears Minas Ithil. Once there he could make his way up a hidden staircase into Torech Ungol… the home of Shelob.

' _Here's hoping that she'll be in a gracious mood'_ Peter thought with a sigh.

Though with his luck, she won't be…

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Peter meets with Arwen before he sets out for Mordor… and Peter gets Elladan and Elrohir one last time before he leaves.


	5. Chapter 5

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **Guest** : His 'seismic' sense ability works similar to Toph's in the Avatar and Korra shows only it's range is not as great, and he can't tell if people are lying through it. His regeneration is a bit more powerful than his mainstream counterparts, and his resistance to poisons and other such toxins is high, like it would need to be enchanted for it to start working on him and even then, there's a chance it won't affect him. Because Glorfindel is in the minority of Elves that hate Peter and she knows the Elf enough that he won't make any moves against Peter without good reason. Glorfindel may be an ass but he's still honorable.

 **Spawn Hades** : You don't need a girlfriend to watch the Lord of the Rings, just watch it. It's got everything a person could want in them. Epic violence and soundtrack, serious feels, awesome speeches that make you want to charge an Orc battalion single handedly and a simple yet complex story. Also, it has Gollum, everyone loves that mentally unstable fish-eating backstabber.

 **Adtr509** : You are right in that Arwen will be… put off, by Peter's closeness to both Silver and Shelob and we'll see how she and those two, take having to 'share' someone.

 **Spideyfan** : Yeah, he pretty much has a bad history with most Elves that were born before or during the First Age.

 **Great Saiyanman54** : Well he's going to be having a threesome with Morrigan in the next chapter of the Champion of the Living Tribunal story, that good?

 **Death Fury** : Yes he can communicate with giant spiders, but controlling them is another matter entirely.

 **Silver Crow** : Yeah, friends with some people, while disliked or distrusted by others, and the rest not knowing what to think of him. Sort of like his mainstream counterpart. Also no on the Nazgul sisters joining the harem. Peter was just a infant when his parent's alliance broke apart, like several days old infant. As for Melkor aka Morgoth caring for Peter, sort of. He cared about his power being used to help defeat the Valinor but that was about it. The 'God of Evil' in the Tokien universe wasn't really one for feelings. No Celebrimbor doesn't fear Peter and vice versa, they were aware of one another, but they never met. If anything, he naturally distrusted Peter because of who his father was and his relationship with Celebrimbor's family. Orcs fear Shelob more, she's far crueler than Peter is. No Peter never slew any Balrogs.

 **Warning: Lemon towards the beginning of this chapter!**

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel, or The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

It didn't take long for Peter to return to his room and begin packing for the trip. He came to Rivendell with few items and he'll be leaving with just as few. He had his armor and weapons already laid out, all freshly sharpened, oiled and repaired in case he may need them in the coming months which given his destination, was likely. Still, as busy as he was packing his things, he wasn't ignorant to his surroundings and had detected someone approaching his room before they even came to a stop in the doorway.

Peter looked up to see it was Arwen, still dressed in her nightgown with a thin but modest robe over it. Her hair was still a little tussled, indicating she had just awoken not too long ago. It was after several moments he realized that he was still staring and cleared his throat as he adverted his gaze.

"Good morning…" he said as he secured a few pouches to his pack before placing it down on the floor.

"Good morning" Arwen said as she remained where she was and watched as Peter filled another pack with a few items, mainly herbs and spices for when he wanted to eat a meal as his fair guise instead of his actual form.

"Normally I would agree, but I was just in a room with both your Grandmother and Saruman, so my mood is a bit sour" Peter chuckled as he finished packing.

"Your leaving…" she said after several moments of silence.

"…Yes" Peter replied as he glanced at Arwen to see she had a less than pleased expression on her face.

"Do you know when you'll be back?" she asked as she stepped into the room before she closed the door behind her, sealing them inside the dimly lit room.

"No…" Peter said with a shake of his head before he sat on the edge of his bed "But if nothing eventful happens, I'll be back within a year, maybe a year and a half. I'm still planning to give Umbar a visit while they still welcome outsiders from the North"

"And should something happen to you on your journey?" Arwen said as she sat down next to Peter.

Peter didn't respond as Arwen placed a hand on his own and rested her head against his shoulder. After several moments she spoke again, her tone sad and almost pleading as her thumb caressed the back of Peter's hand.

"I could come with you"

At that, Peter shook his head vehemently "No, absolutely not"

Arwen frowned at this as she sat up right "I'm not a child Peter, I can handle myself"

"Arwen… I'm going to Mordor" Peter said with a sigh as he stood up and ran a hand over his face "A land populated by Orcs, trolls, goblins, drakes and who knows what else by now"

"Which is why you shouldn't go alone" Arwen argued as she stood up as well.

"Arwen-" Peter began before he was interrupted by the beautiful She-Elf.

"Peter, the land of shadow is a place of death and horror. Even Sauron for all his power could never truly tame it, even with the One Ring"

"True, but I promised your father and the White Council that I would investigate claims that Sauron has returned" Peter said as he turned towards the slightly surprised Elf before her expression turned to fear.

"Peter, if… if he has somehow returned-"

"I'll leave and report back to the White Council and they can plan where to go from there" Peter assured her with a small grin "I'm not going to challenge him in the heart of his own domain with what followers he's gathered. My days of fighting have long since passed…"

Arwen looked into Peter's eyes with doubt, causing Peter to sigh in defeat as he placed his hands on Arwen's shoulders "Arwen, when have I ever lied or broken a promise to you?"

The daughter of Elrond looked down at the ground with a saddened expression "Never…"

"And I don't plan to now, or ever" Peter said as he placed his hand on her chin and gently raised her head until their eyes meet "I swear to you I'm not going to take unnecessary risks on my journey. And I promise I'll be back…"

"You swear?" she asked as she leaned towards Peter until their lips were almost touching.

"I swear" Peter replied in a low voice before his lips carefully pressed against Arwen's own.

Arwen's hands slowly made their way to Peter's shoulders and gripped his shirt and gently pulled him against her. Peter meanwhile slipped his hand from Arwen's chin to her shoulder and slid his hand underneath the robe she wore while the other hand found itself on the She-Elf's waist. Arwen pulled back from her kiss with Peter and slowly raised her hands to her shoulders and removed the thin robe and let it fall to the ground in a heap. She grabbed one of Peter's hands and rested it on her clothed breast and moaned as he lightly squeezed the flesh underneath.

She placed her hands on each side of Peter's face and pulled the man back into another kiss, this one hungrier than the last as she decided to slip her tongue into Peter's mouth. The son of Morgoth sounded his surprise at the Elf's boldness before he pulled her slender form harder against his with one hand while the other continued to massage her breast. After several moments, the two parted for breath and Peter immediately began to attack Arwen's neck with his lips and tongue. Arwen gasped as Peter's lips traveled down her throat, towards her breasts while she did her best to grin her hips into Peter's. Her body shivered as her hip pressed against a very notable bulge in the man's pants.

Peter's hand left her Arwen's breast and traveled down to her hips, where his other hand had already been placed and gently picked the She-Elf up. Arwen instinctively wrapped her legs around Peter's waist as he turned and slowly carried her to the bed where he gently placed her down. Arwen laid back on the bed and looked up at Peter with pure adoration as he had one of his hands travel up her side and cup her cheek has he leaned forward and planted a small kiss on her lips.

He propped himself up as he gazed down at Arwen and chuckled a little as he saw a certain look in her eye "Nervous?"

"A little…" she admitted as she blushed.

"Why's that?" Peter asked as he leaned down more until their noses were touching.

"T-This… this will be my first time" she said shyly.

Peter chuckled at this as he leaned in and kissed her again "I know, which is why I'll be going slow…"

Arwen moaned into the kiss as she wrapped her legs around Peter's waist again, pulling him flush against her body and causing her to shiver as she felt his erection pressing against her lower lips. Peter ran a hand up Arwen's leg, using his adhesive abilities to increase the friction against her smooth skin as his hand made it's way towards her own sex, stopping just sort of where her sensitive entrance was. The She-Elf moaned as Peter's finger glided across her crossed woman hood before her own hand joined his, their fingers tracing small patterns over her covered but sensitive clit.

"I… I want you…" she breathed out as Peter assaulted her neck with his lips again while she grinded her hips against his as best she could in her current position.

"I can smell it…" Peter teased as he pulled back until his face was leveled with her lower half and began to slowly remove the thin fabric covering her sex.

Arwen shivered at the hungry look on his face and the cool air washing over her naked lower half. Peter gazed her sex before he slowly leaned in and planted a kiss on her slit, causing Arwen's eyes to widen at the feeling and for her to buck her hips against the man's face.

"By the Valar…" she gasped as Peter's lips traveled up and down her slit at a painfully slow rate.

Peter smirked at this as he slid his tongue up the length of Arwen's pussy, causing her to shudder before she suddenly reached down and grabbed Peter by the shoulders and pulled him up towards her. Before Peter could say anything, Arwen slammed her lips against his, tasting her own arousal on his lips which excited her even more and caused her to pull the powerful being tightly against her body.

"Someone's… eager…" Peter mumbled out in between kisses as Arwen reached down and ripped the top portion of Peters pants off, exposing his hardened length.

Arwen's eyes widened at the sight of his exposed flesh, her hand briefly touching the warm appendage before she pulled her hand back nervously, unsure of what to do now. Peter saw this and chuckled a little as he adjusted his position over her body.

"Lost?" he asked.

"N-No…" she said with a blush before she looked back down at Peter's cock and felt her eyes wander up and down it's length and girth, wondering if he would be able to fit inside her at all.

"Let me help…" Peter said as he took Arwen's hand and pulled it down to his cock before he placed her palm on his shaft.

Arwen bit her lip nervously as she wrapped her fingers around him and gently ran her hand up and down. The result caused Peter to close his eyes in pleasure as Arwen pumped his cock. Seeing this emboldened her as she began to slowly increase the speed of her hand on his length.

"Do you like this?" she asked as she watched Peter's expression while she pumped his cock, her desire to have it in side her increasing by the second.

"Yeah…" Peter breathed out as he leaned forward and buried his face in Arwen's neck and inhaled her scent as he rested his body on her, pinning her to the mattress.

Arwen giggled as she struggled to pump Peter's cock with her hand as it laid between her body and his, just right above her wet center. Peter growled into Arwen's neck as her thumb trailed over the tip of his cock before he leaned back so his member's head would be right at her entrance. Arwen ceased her actions as she went still, her eyes meeting Peter's with a combination of uncertainty, desire and eagerness.

"It'll hurt" Peter whispered as his tip slowly began to penetrate the Elven beauty.

"I'm not afraid…" she whispered as she felt herself part for Peter's entrance.

The first few inches felt odd, but not unwelcomed as Peter slowly eased his way inside Arwen's tight passage. Soon the odd sensation began to give way to pain as more of Peter's girth entered her and stretched her cavern's walls farther then they ever have before. Arwen let loose a brief but pained gasp as Peter finally reached her barrier.

The sound caused him to freeze as he looked into her eyes worriedly "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes…" she said as she blinked away any tears forming in her eyes, her nails digging into Peter's shoulder "J-Just… never felt this b-before…"

Peter nodded as he pulled back slightly, granting Arwen some relief and even a bit of pleasure before he suddenly thrusted all the way in, breaching her barrier. Arwen's eyes widned in both surprise in pain before she bit down on her lip to quiet any sounds of pain she was tempted to utter. Peter didn't move as he allowed Arwen's body to grow accustom to his, knowing that the She-Elf was in pain. After several moments of feeling her nails dig deeper and deeper into his shoulder to the point they drew blood and her legs hold on his waist felt like she might break them, she nodded.

"I'm ready…"

"Are you sure?" Peter asked quietly.

"Yes…" Arwen said with a nod before she looked back up into Peter's eyes "Make me yours"

Peter stared into her eyes as he slowly leaned down and kissed her while he pulled his hips back until only his tip remained in her pussy before he thrusted forward.

Arwen jumped a little, more so in surprise then pain as pleasure of the likes she's never experienced before raced over her very being. Peter took it as a sigh to continue his actions, his hips connecting with her's as his cock moved through her love canal. Arwen felt like her body was on fire as she curled her toes in ecstasy with every thrust into her core. Her hands ran over Peter's chest, back and shoulders, anywhere she could feel his flesh against hers while she did her best to push her breasts into Peter. The only sounds she could hear was their breathing and her own heartbeat as blood pounded in her ears.

"Yes…" she whispered into Peter's ear as his thrusts increased in both speed and power "Yes… please… yes…"

Peter grunted in response as he drove himself harder and harder into the Elven beauty beneath him, savoring the feel of her wrapped around him.

Arwen felt like she was bathing in the very light of creation as Peter hammered into her, something building in her core that she couldn't explain but so desperately didn't want to stop. With every thrust, the feeling grew stronger and stronger, causing her legs to lose their strength as Arwen's pants became almost screams, forcing Peter to silence her with a heated kiss that she was happy to return.

Time seemed to stand still for the lovers as they lost themselves in one another's presence. All Arwen could feel, see, smell or taste was Peter's very being. Peter on the other hand could feel the light within Arwen, something that all Elves seemed to possess, a gift from the Valar perhaps when they were first created or perhaps their long exposure to the Two Trees of Valinor before Peter's mother and father destroyed them.

For a brief moment, Peter was nearly overcome by the desire to devour it, to claim it as his own and let nothing take it from him before Arwen planted her lisp against Peter's and suddenly, his mind was cleared. Peter cupped the back of Arwen's head, deepening the kiss as their bodies moved in tandem with one another…

…

It was over several hours later when the sun began to set that Peter had awoken from his slumber and ever so carefully, untangled himself from Arwen's arms and the bed itself and silently cladded himself in his armor and readied his equipment for his departure.

' _Everything is in order. Weapons and armor repaired and improved, clothes or what little I have packed along with food and other supplies, some gold…'_ Peter mentally ran through a check list of what he had as he placed his swords on his back and secured the scabbards to his armor and made sure the straps and buckles to the rest of his gear was secured before he reached for his bag only to stop when he heard a faint moan from Arwen.

Peter's shoulders slumped as he glanced back at Arwen's still sleeping form before he silently approached her side of the bed and kneeled down before the sleeping Elf and brushed a few strands of her hair out of the way. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful, he thought as he stared at her, transfixed by her appearance. It felt like time had frozen as he memorized her features, every inch of her face, her hair, her scent, everything…

' _This… this may very well be the last time I see her'_ Peter thought with a saddened expression.

Peter was no fool, if Sauron truly had returned and if his forces were starting to gather, nine fallen men in particular, then his journey to Mordor could very well be his last. A thought that Peter did his best to try and ignore as he leaned forward and planted a small kiss on her forehead before he silently pulled away and headed for the door, stopping only for a second to grab his bags before leaving the room.

If he were still there when she awoken, and if she asked him one more time not to go and to stay, with her, Peter was certain he'd never leave…

…

It was close to nightfall as the twin sons of Elrond made their way across a small bridge over a stream along the outer edges of Rivendell. The two had spent the better part of the day improving on their archery, specifically while riding from a horse. Elladan quickly discovered that of the two, he was the better while Elrohir's marks were always off target or missed entirely.

Something Elladan loved to gloat about.

"I'm just saying brother, when you miss a target the size of a grapefruit from only ten feet away, there's something to be said" Elladan laughed as he slapped his brother's shoulder.

Elrohir glared at his brother with a scowl "The drawstring for my Bow wasn't tight enough. It offset my shots!"

"Keep telling yourself that" Elladan chuckled before his smile died down and was replaced with a more solemn look as he looked up at the darkening sky to see that the stars were starting to come out "He would have left by now"

Elrohir was puzzled for a second as to what his sibling meant before he remembered their conversation with their father this morning "Oh…"

Elladan shook his head at this "What is he thinking, going to the land of shadow alone"

"Well, he does know more about it then we do" Elrohir said with a sigh "And I doubt father would let us go with him"

"We are more than capable of handling a bunch of Orcs or Goblins" Elladan stated with a scowl.

"Perhaps, but father has also mentioned that the Orcs and Goblins of Mordor are not the same as the filthy beasts we hunt" Elrohir said with a frown "These Orcs are more trained, more disciplined-"

"Orcs, trained? Disciplined?" Elladan said with an incredulous expression on his face "Since when have Orcs ever been that?"

Before Elrohir could answer, the two brothers had passed under a small oak tree growing not too far from a small building that over looked a steady stream by their home and the two heard a faint snap followed by the sound of something being dragged through the branches above them.

Elrohir sighed at this "Oh what now?"

Elladan was about to respond, likely to tell his brother what they both already knew before something shot out from the branches above them and swung right into their faces, causing Elladan to jumped back and let out a surprised yelp that sounded more like a feminine scream as a severed bear's head swung back and forth on the web line. Elrohir for the most part broke out into a fit of laughter at his brother 's reaction as he stepped around the bear's head before he cut the web line with his sword and turned to his heavy breathing brother.

"Come now brother, it's just a bear's head. Not the worse that Peter has done to-"

Whatever Elrohir was about to say was cut off as suddenly one of several small nearly invisible web line snares that the Elven warrior had happen to step on when he cut the bear head down suddenly snapped and dragged the man into the air and hanging him upside down just in time for several more trip lines to snap before the Elven man was blasted on all sides by small pouches filled with a mixture of berries, mud and honey.

Elladan watched with wide eyes as his brother's from was pelted for a solid minute by a barrage of berry, mud and honey filled pouches before they stopped leaving a dripping, sticky, red and blue stained Elf. Elrohir didn't say anything for several minutes as he swung aimlessly back and forth while his brother watched, afraid to move or risk getting caught himself before finally the upside-down brother spoke.

"There are times… where I well and truly dislike him…"

Elladan nodded as he carefully approached his brother, intent on cutting him down "Agreed, but you cannot deny his presence is quite enjoyable when he's not plaguing us with these ridiculous pranks of his"

"Indeed" Elrohir nodded before both brothers heard another web line snapping, causing both to groan.

"What now, by the Valar, what else could he do to us that hasn't been done already!" Elladan whined before a single sheet of paper floated down in between the two Elves.

Elladan snatched the paper out of the air and examined it while Elrohir watched on, swinging back and forth. After several moments he spoke when he saw the frown on his twin's face "What's it say brother?"

Elladan ran a hand over his shaved scalp as he re-read the paper "It only says, 'ahhh'…"

"What, why?" Elrohir asked before suddenly they both heard another snap and before either one could say anything, a single line of webbing shot out from a bush near the path the two brothers were walking and snagged the Elf on the ankle.

"Oh for the grace of the Val- ahhhhhh!" Elladan shouted as he was dragged into the bushes at a high speed, causing Elrohir to watch with wide eyes as he heard his brother let out several yelps of pain and the sound of numerous rocks, bushes and even doors being knocked around followed by the startled cries of several Elves before his brother suddenly shot out of a small window that was above the tree that Elrohir was hanging upside down in.

The young Elf watched as his twin fell through the branches above him, becoming ensnared in numerous web nets before he came to a stop right next to Elrohir, encased in what could only be described as a cocoon, his face marred with scratches from being dragged through bushes, a building and then dropped into a tree.

Elrohir blinked at his brother's swinging form before he spoke "Well… at least we know what the 'ahh' meant"

"Shut up" Elladan growled in annoyance as he tried to move but found his movements highly restricted by the thick webbing covering his body.

It was then another sheet of paper fell to the ground ever so slowly and landed right in between the two upside Elves with a simple statement on it that caused both of them to bristle in annoyance after reading it before they soon broke into fits of laughter as they remained dangling there.

 _I accept your surrender sons of Elrond... signed the lord of all pranks._

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, after several weeks of travel, Peter reaches the coast and acquires a ship and meets an interesting traveler while setting sail for Gondor.


	6. Chapter 6

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **gunman** : Yes he'll meet Shelob when he gets to Mordor. Silver will show up this chapter, though she'll go by another name until she gets to Middle-earth.

 **superpierce** : We shall see soon enough.

 **WeylandCorp 4** : Will not deny that.

 **Reverse** : Maybe, not a bad idea.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel and The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

Peter's journey to the ancient city of Lond Daer was largely uneventful.

Aside from passing a few strange and odd people here and there, and a trio of Rangers, Peter was able to reach the city a full three days ahead of schedule. The guards, if the cut throats dressed in a mockery of town soldiers at the main gate of the city were less than polite and Peter found his distaste for mankind grow ever so slightly.

' _Damn humans, always so greedy'_ Peter thought with some bitterness as he found himself several gold coins less than when he arrived. He'd have to be more careful in how much he gave away if he wished to purchase a descent vessel south.

The city itself was practically a slum, half the buildings were falling apart and those that weren't looked like they were built by a pack of inbred Orcs. The people weren't much better off, they smelled and dressed in rags and torn clothing that were ill suited for the rainy weather that plagued this region. Peter found it almost pitiful how far the old trading hub had fallen in the past few hundred years, it was once one of Númenor's most profitable colonies during their age of expansion and exploration of Middle-Earth.

As Peter passed what he assumed was this city's tavern, a few women, all scantily clad, stumbled out and grinned at Peter with blushes on their faces as they adjusted their 'dresses' to show even more skin off. Peter didn't even give them a sparing glance as he brushed pass them, earning a series of curses and insults for his troubles.

"Oi, what's you thinking walking pass them fine women like your better than them!?" a man shouted from behind Peter.

Peter didn't acknowledge him as he continued on his way, trying to find the best route to the harbor. He was just about to leap up to the rooftops and travel by them when he felt a hand on his shoulder, causing him to stop. He slowly looked over his shoulder to see a rather overweight man, smelling of some of the foulest liquor he's ever smelled. Peter's annoyance grew as he struggled not to gag under the smell of the man's breath s he began to speak, even Orcs weren't as rancid as this man's breath seemed to be.

 _'Well at least Orcs can claim they have better hygiene them men'_ Peter thought as he slowly reached up and grabbed the man's hand on his shoulder and with a flick of his wrist, dislocated it and gave the screaming man a kick to the gut that sent him flying back.

Various people passing by stopped and stared at the scene with varying expressions while Peter simply turned on his heel and continued on his way.

 _'This is why I hate the cities of men'_ Peter said to himself as he arrived at the city's harbor.

The port, if it could be called that, was nothing more than a few docks with a few ships that for the most part looked like they'd barely make it to the coastline. The various workers for both the docks and ships moved back and forth and pass Peter, giving him no attention, which he preferred, especially in a crowd of humans. Eventually Peter made his way to a rather remote dock that harbored a single ship that was more than twice the size of any other vessel and possessed two large masts, it's sails rolled up and tied. Peter eyed the vessel for a moment before he noticed a small group of men, barely clothed and smelled as if they've bathed in sewage.

"Excuse me gentlemen..." Peter spoke up, gaining their attention as he nodded towards the ship behind him "Are you with this ship?"

"Depends" one of the men said as he spat out something yellow and vile into the water below "What's it to ye?"

"I'm looking to hire it" Peter answered with a small shrug.

"For what?" one of the men asked with a frown.

"Passage" Peter revealed as he folded his arms across his chest "To Gondor, if possible"

This caused several of the men to smirk or outright laugh while one looked at Peter in suspicion "Why do you want to go to Gondor?"

"My business is my own" Peter answered as he stared at the man "Now, I'll ask again since I've yet to receive a answer, are you men with this ship and can it be hired? If not, I can always look elsewhere..."

Peter pulled out his coin pouch and had the gold inside jiggle around loudly as he made a show of turning away "Maybe I can find a faster ship among the smaller ones anyhow-"

"Now wait just a second there friend" one of the men stood, he was the one that looked at Peter with suspicion earlier "Perhaps we can reach a bargain"

"Oh, is that right?" Peter said with a raised brow under his helm.

"Cap'n Baelar" the man introduced himself with a grin that showed he was missing several teeth and the ones not missing were black and yellow with rot "My ship, the Swift, is the fastest ship on the seas"

"I'm sure" Peter said dryly as he glanced at the ship and noted that it look like it would barely stand a storm in port, let alone at sea, miles from the protective coast.

The captain of the 'Swift' nodded as he gestured towards the ship "Aye, she don't look like much, but you'll never find a more sturdy ship like her"

"Long as it can get me to Gondor, that's all I care about captain" Peter said with a sigh.

"Depends on which port you want it to reach" the man answered, causing Peter to frown.

"Why's that?" Peter asked.

"I... might not be welcomed in some parts of Gondor" the man said with a sheepish grin "Bit of trouble with some of the locals you see"

"Yeah... I see..." Peter said as he weighed his options.

He could just say no and find another ship to take him to Gondor, but after showing these less than savory men he was carrying some substantial wealth, there's no guarantee they'll just let him go. Than there was finding a ship that'll make it to Gondor in the first place. After several minutes of silence, Peter pulled out his pouch of coins and pulled out several coins and tossed them to the grinning captain.

"Get me to Gondor, Pelargir if you can or as close to it as you can, and you'll get even more" Peter said before he stepped right into the man's face, causing the captain to pale as he noticed that while he was an inch taller than Peter, he was far slimmer and less armed and armored than the man. A sense of dread filled him as Peter spoke in a dark hiss that seemed to suck the light from around them and replace it with shadows " ** _But, if you fail to hold up your end of the bargain... if you try to deceive me or rob me blind... words cannot describe what I'm going to do to you. Understood?"_**

The man nodded at this as he struggled to breath, let alone speak "Y-Yes my lord"

"Good" Peter said in a far merrier tone as he slapped his shoulder "I have a few things to get at the local market before we depart. I'll be back in an hour-"

"We'll be ready to depart by then" the captain said with a nod before he turned back towards his men and began to shout at them to ready the ship.

Peter left them to it as he turned and made his way back towards the main portion of the old decrypt city to where he believed the market laid. If he was gonna be at sea for several weeks at least, with only humans for company, he was gonna need Grog, or at the very least the materials needed to brew it when he reaches Gondor.

Something told him before this journey ends, he's gonna need it.

...

It was several days into the voyage when Peter finally emerged from his cabin to escape the near claustrophobic confines of his room. The crew for the most part gave him a wide berth by orders of their captain. Peter was grateful, he wasn't taking to traveling by sea as well as he hoped and his mood because of it was dark and like a small ember amongst dry timber, a simple breeze away from igniting into an inferno of rage.

 _'Damn the sea, damn it's waves and damn it's salty smell'_ Peter thought as he made his way towards the side of the ship that faced the coastline and let out a sigh as he reached up and removed his helm before placing it on a small box that was by his feet and let the breeze of the ocean wash over his face.

The sounds of sea going birds echoed in the wind along with the distant crashing of waves along the shore a scant few miles away. It was almost pleasing, the sound of the sea, very different from the sound of the forests. Peter could see why the Eldar loved the ocean so much and made so many poems, songs and art that was dedicated to it, almost as much as the stars. As Peter rested against the railing and listened to the crew go about their day manning the ship, he noticed a man approaching him out of the corner of his eye with a rather unique partner on their shoulder.

An eagle with golden edged wings and bright blue eyes that were as blue as the sky on a midsummer day.

"Good morning" the old man nodded towards Peter with a friendly grin.

"That remains to be seen, it's still rather early" Peter responded as he glanced at the eagle on the man's shoulder before he returned his gaze to the waves crashing against the side of the ship.

"Then perhaps a simple morning shall do, yes?" the old man chuckled as he settled next o Peter and stared at the coast before he took a deep breath "Ahh, feel that breeze upon your skin? The sun high in the sky and the wind in my hair... truly, an experience I'd never trade for anything. Well... perhaps barring the company of my wife"

"Well your wife there seems a bit... flighty" Peter said as he nodded towards the raptor upon the man's shoulder, eyeing him with a rather intense gaze.

"Ahh, this isn't my wife" the man chuckled as he patted the eagle "This here is Laurië Ráma. On account for his gold feathered wings"

Peter quirked a brow at this "That's... an interesting name for an eagle"

It was very rare for a human to know Quenya, especially in this day and age.

The old man hummed as he continued to scarcth the neck of the Eagle on his shoulder "Yes, I suppose. A bit on the nose yes, but he seems to favor it"

Peter 'hmphed' at this as he returned his gaze towards the sea "So, what awaits you in Gondor?"

The old man shrugged "Family..."

"Children?" Peter asked before he noted the man's age and snorted in amusement "Or perhaps grandchildren?"

"Heheheheh, no, my nephew" the man said with a small laugh before his tone turned more somber "Though, I'm not quite sure he'd be too fond to see me"

"What makes you say that?" Peter asked, curious as to what the man before him meant.

"Well..." the old man said as he stopped scratching the neck of the Eagle and watched it leap from his shoulder and take to the air "We've never met, officially that is. My brother, he and I grew distant from one another in our youth and quarreled like children over... differences. Because of this, I found little reason to bother with both the woman he chose and the child they brought into to this world"

Peter frowned at this "You never bothered with your nephew, because you and his father didn't get along anymore?"

"At the very core of it, yes" the man said with a tired sigh "And when his mother and father perished, I ceased ever giving the boy he sired any thought. In the back of my mind I thought he either perished along with his parents or perhaps met his end somewhere else. It wasn't until many years later that a friend of mine mentioned him and told me of his exploits over the years. Of the good he did and tried to do for others and as time went on I began to feel... regret, guilt, for shunning him"

Peter couldn't stop the shake of his head at this "And here I thought my family had problems with one another, but yours seem to have outshined mine"

The old man turned towards Peter with a weighted gaze "Yes... I suppose so. I pray that I'm not too late when I do finally meet him and fix my mistake"

The two fell into silence for a long while, the only sounds being the crashing of the waves against the hull of the ship they were on, the calls of seagulls overhead and the sails flapping in the wind. The old man had turned his gaze from Peter and resumed staring out at towards the distant horizon while Peter busied himself with what he was going to do when he reached Mordor. He hadn't stepped foot in the ancient land since the War of the Last Alliance where Peter participated in the Siege of Barad-dûr. He supposed once he arrived, Shelob, assuming she was in a good mood, could point him in the right direction, or at the very least not try to kill or maim him.

 _'I pray that Shelob hasn't sided with this 'Necromancer' or worse, Sauron if he has returned'_ Peter thought worriedly ' _Out of all the beings in Middle-Earth, she terrifies me the most'_

Her clairvoyance, raw power and legions of loyal Spiders that she's sired and dominated over the centuries made her a force to be reckoned with. Peter doubts even the full power of the White Council could stop her if she truly made a play for rulership of Middle-Earth. And if she didn't try to expand her small kingdom, she'd be a an invaluable ally to whoever gained her aid.

 _'Until she decides to kill and eat them_ ' Peter thought with grim amusement as he recounted the past 'alliances' his sister made and ended over the years.

"What do you seek when we make port?" the old man's voice cut through Peter's thoughts like a gale of wind.

Peter blinked as he turned to see the old man looking at him with a surprisingly intent expression.

"I'm sorry?" Peter asked.

"In Gondor" the man nodded south "What do you seek there? I go to see my nephew, but what of you traveler? What do you seek in the ancient Kingdom?"

Peter chuckled a little at this "You wouldn't be believe me if I told you old man"

"Is it perhaps a woman?" the man asked with a weary grin.

Peter's brow rose a little at this "Partly"

"Hmmm, it seems to be more than partly" the man said with a faint chuckle.

"Well, maybe half... most of the reason" Peter admitted with a sheepish grin "It's... complicated"

"When women are involved, isn't it always?" the man asked with a laugh "I swear, the Valar made women just to trouble us men"

"It feels like it sometimes" Peter said with a nod of agreement "And yet, we're mad enough to keep going back to them"

"That we are, that we are my boy..." the man said with a nod as he leaned his elbows on the ship's railing "Tell me, what is this woman like? The one that would have you travel thousands of miles to see her"

"She's..." Peter trailed off as he tried to think of a proper way to describe his sister.

Evil wasn't quite right but neither was benevolent, if anything she was somewhere in the middle.

"She's... one of a mind I guess" Peter said after a while "I don't think there's another quite like her in all of Arda"

The old man grinned at this "Are you two close by any chance?"

Peter shrugged at this "We don't want one another dead, does that count?"

"I suppose" the man said with a nod before the eagle he was petting had returned with a fish in it's beak.

Peter watched as the man chuckled and removed the fish from the raptor's beak and turned towards Peter with a nod "Well, I do hope your journey goes well. The world could use a little more merry in it"

"And I hope things with your nephew turn out well" Peter said with a nod of his own as the man turned and made his way back into the ship.

Peter sighed as he returned his attention to the slowly passing shoreline and wondered if this ship could move any faster than it already was.

"Are you okay there sir?" a man spoke up from behind Peter, causing him to turn.

"What?" Peer said with some confusion.

"You've... you've been talking to yourself for some time now sir" the man said nervously.

Peter frowned at this "No I wasn't"

The man flinched at this "I didn't mean to offend, it's just-"

"I was talking to the old man, the one with the bird" Peter said as he turned to point the man out before he saw that he was gone "The hell...?"

Peter looked around to see where the man could have gone. There was no way to get to the inner parts of the ship in the direction the way the man went.

"I'm unaware of anyone on the Swift that possesses a pet bird sir" the man said as he looked around to see if maybe he will see the man with the bird.

Peter frowned before he sighed as he reached down and grabbed his helmet and placed it back on and turned to head back to his cabin. The man watched him go with some concern "Sir, are you okay?"

"Evidently not" Peter responded as he climbed down the small stairwell that would lead into the ship and to his cabin _'Been at sea for only a few days and I'm already losing it'_

…

Thousands upon thousands of miles to the west of Middle Earth lied the ancient continent of Aman, it's coast was occupied by a great wall mountains called the Pelóri, created ages ago by the Valar to prevent Morgoth and his evils from invading the inner realm of Valinor, home of the Valar, the powers of Arda. Beyond the Pelóri laid the great Plain of Valinor, and among the plains was the great city of Valmar, The City of Bells, home to the Valar and the Vanyar.

Among the northern edges of the city laid a small estate with a mansion made of silver, gold and marble, it's design far more grand than any building that could be found within Middle-Earth, even those designed by the Eldar themselves. The estate however was nearly vacant, it's inhabitants having long since left it to live along the flanks of Taniquetil, the Holy Mountain.

But the estate wasn't empty in it's entirety, for a single being remained within, a young Elf.

Her name was Telepse, she was one of the Vaynar the first and smallest of all kindreds of the Eldar. They were largely considered the fairest of all of the Elves with even the king of the Valar, Manwë, and his wife Varda favoring them the most out of all of the Elves of Arda.

But where's the Vaynar were known for their long waist length golden hair, her's was a platinum silver that only reached to her shoulder blades, the latter being a result of her cutting it herself the night prior and the reason of her namesake. Her body was also built differently in some areas, possessing more muscle then the rest of her kin who have long since gave up arms and the need to train in the use of weapons. It also, much to both her pride and chagrin, possessed a gifted chest size that very few of the Vaynar possessed which had many question if Ñoldorin blood ran through her veins even though she was a pure Vaynarian.

Her silver blue eyes narrowed in thought as she stared at her bed, covered with finely made garments and various tools of war.

Telepse reached for the handle of the single sword that laid at the center of her bed, it's hilt made of silver and copper while it's scabbard was a dark gray with various runes inscribed upon it. The young Vaynarian slowly drew the blade from it's cover and stared at the reflection of her eyes on it's surface before she ran a single finger along it's edge before wincing at the small cut she gave herself. Even after three and a half thousand years, it was still as sharp as ever. Telepse grinned slightly before she sheathed the ancient weapon in its scabbard and slid it on to her back and adjusted the straps so that it rested comfortably upon her.

The silver haired Eldar was just beginning to reach for a pair of curve bladed daggers when she heard someone approach from behind. She frowned as she looked over her shoulder to see it was her childhood friend and mentor, Indis, the second wife to the first High King of the Ñoldor, Finwë. She stood a little taller than Telepse and her hair was golden, like that of thee sun and reached down past her waist. She was clad in simple white robes that moved like water around her.

Indis stood silent as she stared at Telepse's weapons and attire with a saddened look upon her face before she spoke in a saddened whisper "You are leaving?"

"...Yes" Telepse responded after a few moments as she resumed her packing "I've already spoken to a captain in

Indis nodded as she stepped into the room and looked around to see what had been packed or what will be left behind "When you first told me of your dream to travel East, I thought you to be jesting. Or perhaps a silly dream that all young Vaynar seem to have when told tales of the lands your people had come from. That they bled for"

"I would've thought that after knowing me all these years, I do not dream like others" Telepse said as she packed the last of her travel clothes into a finely made brown bag.

"Yes..." Indis sighed as Telepse turned to her with a frown.

"Do you intend to stop me or convince me otherwise?"

Indis shook her head at this "No, I'd have better luck beating Tulkas in a match for strength than trying to alter the path of which you set yourself on"

"Than what business do you have here?" Telepse asked as she shouldered the last of her bags and stared at Indis with a confused look on her face.

"I only wish to say goodbye, in the event that this is the last time I ever see you again my child" Indis said in a saddened tone "Few who have left Aman have ever returned"

Telepse was silent as a dark, heavy sadness entered the air originating from the former Queen of the Ñoldor and the silver haired maiden couldn't fault her for it. Indis had lost several children to Middle-Earth, either through the wars of the First Age or by them simply staying in the mortal realm. After a few minutes of silence, Indis sighed as she stepped forward and brought Telepse into a tight embrace that caused the younger Elf to tense for a moment before relaxing.

"Promise me you will stay safe my little gem" Indis whispered into Telepse's silver hair "I've lost enough to that accursed land. I dare not have you added to my already heavy loss"

"I won't" Telepse answered quietly as they broke the embrace "I do not know how long I will be there, but I will return. If not in this Age, than perhaps the next"

Indis nodded at this while Telepse made her way around the former monarch and prepared to step out of her room and begin her journey to Alqualondë where she could be ferried to the Grey Havens of Middle-Earth when Indis spoke.

"When you reach Middle-Earth Telepse, would you... would give my love to Írimë? If she will take it that is?" Indis asked with hesitance in her voice.

The silver haired Eladr nodded with a small smile as she placed her hand on the taller woman's shoulder "I shall, you have my word"

And with that, Telepse turned and left.

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Peter arrives in Gondor's greatest port, Pelargir, and receives a less than welcoming party from the Guard of the city...


	7. Chapter 7

answers to reviewers questions or statements:

 **Bladewolf101** : She hasn't been stabbed by any Hobbits yet, this takes place the better part of 75 to 80 plus years before the events of War of the Ring. But if your asking how he'll react to when he hears about said events, assuming he's still alive by then, at the moment he'll be more amused that his sister was bested by a halfling than angry.

 **rmarcano321** : Not really, while it's been shown that science dose exists in the movies/books, it wont play too large of a role if any.

 **gunman** : Yes, that was Silver, but in Quenya her name translates to 'Telepse'. Peter and Shelob share the same mother, but different fathers.

 **Crieger** : I'm gonna try to.

 **Ryu otsutsuki** : The Infinity Stones will not appear in this story in any shape or form.

 **tamagat** : I don't think anyone really cares.

 **Silver crow** : Yes he can make himself bigger than Shelob, around the size of a Balrog if not a little bigger. Draugluin is really the only creation of Morgoth he misses, Glaurung is among his least favorite, as we'll find out soon in a brief flashback. Peter's stronger than Shelob by a bit but her ability to see visions of the future gives her an advantage over him. Sort of like a more advance 'spider-sense' in a way.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel, The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

To say Elrond was concede over his daughter's dark mood would be an understatement as large as the Lonely Mountain.

Since Peter's departure to Mordor to see if the Dark Lord had indeed returned as Gandalf and even himself had feared, Arwen has been reclusive and distant with her kin and family. Her brothers have done their best to try and brighten their younger sister's mood but each attempt ended in failure and if possible, making Arwen even sadder. This was part of the reason why Elrond never wanted his daughter to grow so close to Peter, because his leaving for months, or even years at a time would leave Arwen in a ill mood that likely won't lift until he returned.

 _'If he returns...'_ Elrond thought with a sigh as he watched his daughter sit alone on a remote balcony that overlooked the valley, the moon high in the sky and casting a faint glow on the water in the small ponds and streams that ran through the Elven dwelling.

After several minutes of watching his youngest child, the elf lord cautiously approached his daughter and sat down beside her. Neither said a word as they stated out at the valley for several long minutes, the only sounds made were from the nearby waterfalls and the various insects and birds that dwelt within the valley, beyond the walls of the small enclave.

Finally, Arwen broke the silence as she stared into the distance with a saddened expression.

"Is this a punishment?"

Elrond glanced at his child with a raised brow "What do you mean?"

"For what he is... for what we have... is he being sent to Mordor because of that?" Arwen asked as she turned to her father with watery eyes.

Elrond was silent at this, partly in anger at Peter telling his daughter something that was supposed to be secret though it was mostly surprise at what she said afterwards.

"Arwen..." Elrond said as he slid closer and took his child's hands into his and looked her in the eye "What Peter is... where he comes from... I have never held that against him. And he wasn't sent to Mordor because of that, or because I felt angered at the two of you's union"

"Then why?" Arwen asked as a tear fell from her face "Why him?"

"Because there was no one else to send in his stead" Elrond said with a sigh "Your grandmother has a realm to lead and protect. Gandalf is aiding the Dwarves retake the Lonely mountain from the Dragon and I can't just-"

"Then what of the other Wizards?!" Arwen snapped as she suddenly stood, a look of anger on her tear stricken face "What of the 'Great and Wise' Saruman, or the two Blues or even Radagast the Brown? Where are they that is so important that they themselves could not go to the Land of Shadow to see if it's dreaded lord had returned or not?"

"They have other duties I'm afraid" Elrond said, causing Arwen's face to contort in even greater anger "And I'm sure he's already told you, or at the very least alluded to it, he volunteered to go"

Arwen was silent at this and adverted her gaze from her father, staring off into the dark land as tears continued to fall from her eyes. Elrond watched, using his thousands of years of wisdom to aid him in consoling his daughter, before he admitted to himself yet again that he was sadly not as capable as his beloved mate was when she still lived with them. After some time had passed, Arwen raised a sleeve to wipe away her tears as she turned to leave for her room when her father spoke up.

"Have you been keeping up with your lessons?" Elrond asked as he watched his daughter halt mid-step and turn back to him with a confused look.

"What?" she asked.

"Your lessons with a blade?" Elrond asked as he stood up "Have you been keeping up with them?"

Silence was his answer, causing him to sigh as he stood.

"That I fear, cannot stand" Elrond said as he gave his child a weighted look as he mentally prepared himself for what he said next "In the morning, I will continue your training"

Arwen's eyes widened at this "What?"

Elrond shrugged with a small grin as he clasped his hands together "It wouldn't do for Peter to return and discover you've allowed your skills to fade after all the hard work he put into teaching you now, hmm?"

Arwen adverted her gaze "No... it wouldn't"

Elrond nodded at this "Excellent, than when he returns and sets out again, you'll be able to stand with him against any foe that challenges him, even with a few of my 'outdated' skills to call upon"

Arwen's eyes found her father's again, her face a mask of shock as he stared at her with a sad smile on his face.

"Truly?" she whispered, more to herself than anyone else.

"I cannot keep you here forever my child" Elrond said sadly as he glanced at the distant mountains that could be seen from this balcony "Much as I'd love to keep you safe from the evils of the world, I cannot shelter you forever"

Arwen nodded at this, happy to hear that her father will allow her to join Peter on one of his adventures should he... when he returned.

"You will not regret this father" Arwen said as she pulled her father into a tight embrace with tears of joy building in her eyes.

"I hope not my star..." Elrond said as he planted a small kiss on his child's head "I hope not"

He's already lost so much to the cruelty of the world, he couldn't bare to add his only daughter to that very long list as well.

...

The week and a half long trip to Pelargir passed far to slowly for Peter's liking. Several days into the voyage, Peter began to brew his Grog, causing the various members of the crew to avoid him and mutter ill things under their breath when they believed he couldn't hear them. All in all, it was a trip that Peter was eager to have end less he end up throwing everyone off the ship and continue on his way himself.

 _'Just need to make it to the docks'_ Peter thought as he sat in his cabin, packing his things as the shouts of the crew above him signaled that they were entering the harbor.

Pelargir, from what Peter knows, was once a Númenórean settlement, a rather large and successful one until the fall of Númenor back in the second age. Since then it's come under the control of Gondor and seems to be under attack by Crosshairs from Umbar every other year. The city was in far greater condition than Lond Daer was, and well over twice the size and four times the population at least.

 _'And still no better than that old waste of a city_ ' Peter thought as he finished his packing and quietly made his way outside and to pay off the captain for his services.

It was almost a shame in Peter's opinion that the man wouldn't live long enough to enjoy his gold, he made no secret of the wealth that Peter was paying him to his crew, people that Peter knew wouldn't be given their fair share. And that was before he even broached the fact that the captain held more rations and treated many members of his crew unfairly and too harshly over simple issues.

"I hope you enjoyed my hospitality" the captain said as he and Peter stood at the bottom of a ramp that led up to his ship. His eyes eagerly counted the gold coins that Peter was dropping into a small pouch.

"It was fine, could do with that muttering insults though" Peter said as he risked a glance up at the ship to see a number of other crewmen were watching them, the gold in his hands specifically. The captain, they gave dark looks that caused Peter to snort as he dropped the last coin in and handed it to the man.

"I'll see to that that my men are properly punished for being so rude to you sir" the captain said as he took the pouch eagerly.

"I'm sure you will captain" Peter said as he turned and made his way away from the ship and it's soon to be doomed captain.

Peter considered warning the man but decided against it. The captain has probably heard it before and he doubted his words will change the ship's master, and even if they did, it was already too late for the man to make any sort of reparations to his secretly angered and scorned crew. Peter's thoughts on the ship's captain and crew's fates were all but forgotten when he hadn't even gotten ten meters from the ship and two guards stepped in front of him with less than friendly looks in their eyes. A faint flare at the base of Peter's skull, and his own experiences with the race of Men, warned him that these two weren't stopping him to see if he was alright or offer him aid in his quest.

"Is there a problem?" Peter asked as he looked back and forth between the two men.

They were both fully armored with one armed with a spear and the other a sword and shield. They were also both slightly taller than Peter, with the man on the left being the bulkier of the two.

"Where ye coming from friend?" the Guard on the left asked with a smirk, his spear resting casually against his shoulder.

"North" Peter answered.

"Where North?" the same guard asked with some annoyance.

"Lond Daer" Peter responded as he noticed that one of the men's hands drifted to the handle of his sheathed sword.

"Lond Daer?" the man with the spear said with a frown "That city is known for it's pirates and slavers"

"Well safe to say, I'm not a pirate or a slaver" Peter answered as he made to move past the men before the one with the sword and shield held his arm out, blocking him.

"What's your business here?" the man questioned with a glare.

"I'm just passing through" Peter said with a sigh of annoyance in his tone "I'm off to see my sister and her children in Minas Ithil"

"Is that so?" the guard with the spear questioned with a frown on his face that showed he didn't believe a word of Peter's reasoning for being in Gondor.

"Yes" Peter said as he reached out and grabbed the man's still outstretched arm and forced it down so he could pass by.

"Get your hands off me filth!" the guard snapped as he stepped back and drew his sword and aimed it's point at Peter's chest.

The other guard followed soot with his spear, aiming it at his throat all the while Peter stared at them with annoyance under his helm.

"You know what I think?" the guard hissed in anger "I think your a spy from Umbar. I think your hear to spread discord and misery so that your masters will find this city easier to attack!"

"I think your mistaken" Peter said in a dry tone "Also Umbar, really? Do I look like I'm from Umbar?"

The man with the spear shrugged as he brought the spear tip closer to Peter's throat "Maybe ye are, maybe ye aren't. How about you remove that helm and we'll decide if you are or aren't"

Peter blinked at the man for a second before he sighed and shook his head "This is why I hate Gondor and every last one of it's inhabitants"

And with that, Peter shot two globs of webbing from his hands into both men's faces, not enough to cover their heads and cut off their air supply, but enough that they'll be distracted for a few minutes trying to tear the sticky substance off. The two guards both let out muffled screams of surprise as they stumbled back, dropping their weapons as thy attempted to remove the webbing from their faces. Sadly, the incident was not as quiet as Peter would have liked and already could hear many dockworkers yell for more guards to stop the 'strange man in black'.

With little time to lose Peter broke out into a full sprint that caused him to appear as some blur to the various workers in the harbor as he ran, ducked, side stepped and weaved his way through the crowded harbor towards the city proper. He could hear more guards shouting, rushing to see what the commotion was before Peter turned a corner and almost quite literally ran into a squad of fully armored Gondorians.

Peter skidded to a halt as did the men before him, all looking at him with wide eyes as they took in his dark appearance.

"Uh, hello" Peter said with a sheepish grin "You fine gentlemen wouldn't happen to know which way the main gate to your city that leads to Minas Tirith is, would you?"

One of the men was about to open his mouth to either answer Peter's question or ask his own when suddenly several guards rushed up behind Peter with their swords drawn and shields raised.

"Stop him" one of the armored men shouted "He attacked two of our own at the docks!"

"Okay first of all, I did not" Peter said with a twitching brow under his helm as the men before him drew their swords and aimed that at Peter "I merely covered their faces in web to get them to shut up and stop embarrassing themselves and you by association. Second, I-"

Peter was cut off as several of the guards lunged at Peter, forcing him to raise his arms and fire off several web bullets at the men, forcing them back as their fronts and helms were covered by the webbing. The men all yelped in surprise as Peter leaped over them all and landed in a crouch before he broke off into another sprint, this one slightly slower given he was now running through more crowded streets. After several blocks, Peter shot a web line on to the rooftop of a random household and pulled himself up and into the rooftops.

' _Just gotta make it to the wall along the North East portion of the city_ ' Peter thought as he looked to see the walls just a half mile away... and various Gondorians making their way on to the rooftops, armed with bows while a bell began to ring in the distance _'Now I just need to get pass all these men'_

With a heavy sigh, and another curse of annoyance directed at the race of Men, the people of Gondor in particular, Peter jumped back down to the streets below and landed amongst a startled crowd of Gondorians. A few shrieked in fear and shock at the sight of a armored man in black, heavily armed, dropping from the sky. Peter didn't wait long enough to hear what the people had to say about this as he pushed his way through them, muttering a half hearted apology every once in a while as he did his best to avoid the various guards that were after him. He had just made it to a street that looked to lead to the city's main market when he suddenly ducked under several arrows flying through the air.

"There he is, get him!" a man shouted from somewhere above Peter.

"Oh joy" Peter muttered dryly as he dodged several more arrows fired at him "Oi, stop shooting arrows at me!"

His cry for a cease fire was met with several more arrows fired at him. The immortal being let out a groan as he grabbed an arrow, the tp stopping just a few inches from his face and broke out into another run towards the market as the city's inhabitants moved out of his way, less they get knocked over or hit by a stray arrow fired from the city guard. Peter had just made it to the entrance to the market when two lines of Gondorian soldiers emerged from around a corner ahead of him and formed a single solid line, their shields p in a wall and their spears out, pointed at him.

"Dammit" Peter hissed as he skidded to a stop as the archers behind him ceased their volleys.

One man stepped out from behind the shield wall, his armor more decorative with a cloak over his shoulder. Peter figured he must've been an officer of some sort, a captain most likely. He removed his helm and glared at Peter with a look of confidence as several archers made their way behind Peter and aimed their bows at his back.

"Stop, you will go no further fiend!" he said as his hand rested on the hilt of his sword.

"I already stopped" Peter said as he gave the man a grin under his helm as he twirled the arrow he caught earlier in his hand "Unless you want me to stop breathing as well. I can do that, I actually want to do that very much. Your city has one of the most foul smells I've ever had the misfortune of smelling as of late"

"You would be wise to stop with your insults to my home" The captain said as he glared at Peter, as did a number of other Gondorians at the insult of their home.

"Or you'll what?" Peter asked with his head quirking to the side as he mentally counted how many paces he was from the market and took note with how crowded it was in there still, despite the standoff just outside.

"Or you'll find the dungeons to be far more merciful compared to what will happen" the captain said as he made to take a single step forward.

Peter waited until his foot was just rising off the ground before shooting a web line at it and catching the man's limb and pulling it out from under him with a small yank. The captain let out a startled yelp as his leg was pulled out from under him and slammed his back into the ground. Peter didn't wait for the man to land as he raced towards the line of soldiers as they raised their shield before he took the arrow still in his hand and threw it towards the center of the Gondorians, just between two men's helms, causing them to flinch and back away, bumping into several more men and breaking the shield wall. Peter leaped through the small opening and landed in a roll before springing back up and rushing into the crowd and vanished among the crowd of startled people.

"Find him!" one of the soldiers yelled in anger as he shoved a man away that bumped into him and took off into the crowd, hoping to run the stranger down before he escaped their grasp "That foul being will not escape us!"

As the guards rummaged around searching for Peter in the market square with even more coming in to help block it off and widen the search area, said man was watching them from a small cart that he was able to bribe himself on as it slowly made it's way towards the city's main gate. The farmer, who owned a bit of land just a few miles southwest of Gondor's capital of Minas Tirith, rather coinvent if he said so himself.

 _'And lucky_ ' Peter thought with a bemused grin on his face as the cart made it's way pass the gates of the city and on to the open road before them.

"After this, I best ensure to avoid Gondor for the next few decades... no need to make my reputation with them even worse than it already is" Peter said to himself as he rested on the back of the cart as it slowly pulled away from the port city of Pelargir with it's driver lightly whipping the reins to drive his horses to move a little faster.

He could only hope that the most difficult part of his journey was behind him and his visit to Mordor will be quick and uneventful, though something told him that it wouldn't.

...

She could sense him coming.

No matter how far he went, no matter what barriers he found himself behind, he could never truly hide from her. They were connected, her and her brother, the blood of Ungoliant ran through their veins like raging rivers. And even if that wasn't the case her 'sight', her ability to read and see that threads fate that wove through Arda and the Web of Fate, allowed her to see wherever he was and what he was doing and with whom be it now, the past or in the future. She saw his latest meeting with the 'White Council', of his mating with the She-Elf Arwen, something she couldn't help but feel a twinge of disgust and anger of, and his intentions to return to Mordor and speak with her so as to learn if Sauron had indeed returned to Middle-Earth.

A ghost of a smile crept over her face as she sat in the center of her domain, Torech Ungol, in 'fair form', atop a mound of webs that also doubled as her nest clad in inky black robes that were as thin as paper and softer than any silk ever produced by Men or Elven kind. She leaned back in the webbing allowing it to cling to her body as she stared off into the distance and watched as her elder brother begin his trek to her home.

' _He must think that this entire journey will be for naught and all he'll find here is hordes of leaderless Orcs, ancient ruins and myself ruling over a desolate kingdom...'_ Shelob thought with amusement as she felt a series of vibrations travel through the network of webbing throughout her domain. Even without her sight she could tell it was an Orc, a rather pathetic one based on how much of a struggle it was putting up.

 _'It wouldn't even do for my children or their own children_ ' Shelob thought with some distaste as she considered what to do with the Orc.

She could just faintly hear his screams of annoyance, fear and anger at being ensnared in her webbing.

Just as she was about to allow her children to deal with the Orc themselves, she 'saw' what this Orc, this Ratbag's role in the events to come. After several moments, she amended her orders to have her children simply set the Orc free and allow him to leave. With that done, she settled back into her 'throne' of webs and continued to watch her sibling as more and more visions of the events to come flashed through her very being.

She saw a Ranger, bonded with the Wraith of the disgraced Elf Lord Celebrimbor, rage a desperate war against Sauron and his dreaded servants. She saw a simple Vanyarin Elf leave the bright peaceful lands of Aman and return to Middle-Earth in search of adventure and meaning to her immortal life and to carve out her own chapter in the history of the world. She saw the Dark Lord, Sauron, slowly rebuild is might, his desire to find his Ring and conquer all of Middle Earth and eventually all of Arda itself grow with every passing second. And in contest to that future, she saw a Bright Lord rule over all, even Sauron himself.

She saw all this and more, but one vision stood out above all to her...

It was her brother standing amongst a field of ash and death, his blades painted red and black with the blood of countless Men and Orcs laid around him, the ground flooded with their blood. His eyes, they glowed red with a malevolence that even Sauron never held, the shadows raging around him like fires, eager to consume whatever he wished gone.

Of all the futures she saw of her brother, this one disturbed her the most.

The spiders around Shelob seemed to sense her mood and quickly scattered to the farthest corners of her chamber and in some cases, adjacent tunnels to escape the tense atmosphere she created. Hours ticked by as the Spider Queen stared at the vision as it seemingly seared itself into her mind before she suddenly stood. Hundreds of spiders seemed to hiss in worry at the sudden movements of their mother and mistress before they quieted as she took several steps forward and slowly had her form change and grow into that of a great Spider, the likes of which Middle Earth hasn't seen since the days of her mother.

 _'I have work to do_ ' Shelob thought as she crawled through her tunnels, mentally sending orders to her brood to scatter out into the vastness of Mordor, to both watch the soon to be Gravewalker, the Dark Lord's servant who awaited his imminent return and the arrival of her brother.

It'd still be weeks until her brother arrives, even longer in some of the visions of his quest she's seen, this mattered little to the once Mistress of Mordor.

Shelob, like all spiders, was very patient...

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Telepse arrives in Middle-Earth and Peter reaches the steps of Torech Ungol...


	8. Chapter 8

answers to reviewers questions or statements:

 **Fenrir44** : Éowyn is going to be with Aragon, I feel that have great chemistry and make a nice couple. Lothíriel I hardly know other than she became the Queen of Rohan after the War of the Ring, Arien is technically the Sun at the moment so I'm not sure how'd that work while Nienna would be a tad bit too depressing for Peter and she's all the way in Aman, someplace he cant realistically get to at the moment. Lithariel I'm planning to be with Talion before his eventual fall so to maximize the tragedy and as for Eltariel, not sure what to do with her yet. Carnán is a no given she doesn't strike me as the type to hook up with anyone, she seems too devoted to protecting nature and all that and Melian I doubt she'll want to be with Peter given his parentage and his actions during the First Age.

 **Bladewolf101** : No, she's just disgusted he's slept with an Elf.

 **chimera629** : They knew he got off the ship because maybe the city has guards stationed in the harbor like any other that gets regularly attacked by pirates and they happen to see a dark armored man get off a suspicious looking ship and hand it's captain quite a bit of gold so maybe they decided to try and drain him of his money cause they don't get paid enough maybe. And they don't know what he is, all they know is he some's stranger from up north that's armed, armored and doesn't seem to be entirely human.

 **rmarcano321** : I'm not sure, maybe the faction that Sauron leads? The dark malevolent immortal being that wants to dominate all life in Middle Earth with a legion of Orcs, tolls and other nightmares under his control.

 **Reverse** : No, Peter's spirit would be unable to manifest itself like that currently. Shelob's vision means he'll there's a chance that Free Peoples of Middle-Earth will have a new Dark Lord to contend with.

 **Deadpool517** : They'll be showing up soon.

 **Silver crow** : Peter isn't looking to rule at the moment, he's content with what he has now.

 **Reverse** : No Peter can't speak Valarin, mainly because from what I can tell, the Vanyar never seemed to trust Morgoth so they likely didn't interact with him much and Sauron I'm certain has never even encountered them outside the War of Wrath if at all since it's implied he fled before they arrived to avoid Morgoth's wrath for his failure to kill Beren and Lúthien. They'd likely speak in the last three as I said earlier, neither of the two are likely to know Valarin.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or Lord of the Rings/Hobbit characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

Telepse was for the lack of a better term, shaking with excitement as her ship slowly pulled into the harbor of the Grey Havens almost four and a half weeks after she departed from her ancestral home in Aman. The trek from her family's mansion to Alqualondë was largely uneventful and Telepse found little trouble in passing through Calacirya and the Ñoldor's ancient capital Tirion.

And only true difficulty that she found was finding a ship that could take her east to Middle-Earth. It took the young Vanyarian over a week to find a ship and a crew that were willing to transport her and even that that was after she threated several Falmari Elves at the point of her sword.

 _'Perhaps I was too aggressive in my negotiations'_ Telepse thought as she lanced back at the crew as they readied to dock at the pi _er 'But soon I will be gone and they back to Aman with the rest of their Kin, never to see me again for many years to come, if ever'_

It was than that Telepse saw the ships' captain, Ambal, approaching her with a neutral expression on his face.

"We have arrived in Endor" he said in Quenya with an almost unnoticeable accent that all Falmari Elves seemed to have whenever they spoke it.

"I thank you for you and your men's services" Telepse said with a small bow towards the Elf.

"Just get off my ship and never seek me or my men out again and we'll call it fair" Ambal said with a slight narrowing of the eyes as the ship finally docked along the pier.

"I'm more than happy to oblige by your wishes, captain" Telepse said as she grabbed her pack by her feet and quickly threw it over her shoulder as she made her way to the ship's ramp that led down to the dock alongside it.

It didn't occur to Telepse until she had already stepped on to the dock and was making her way away from the ship that she was the first Vanyarian in thousands of years to step foot in Middle-Earth since the end of the First Age. She almost felt a sense of pride knowing this before it quickly gave way to annoyance as she stopped to consider where she was to go now. She wasn't very familiar with the locations of Elven enclaves in Middle-Earth barring the Grey Havens and the ancient kingdoms of the now destroyed Beleriand.

Since the First Age, contact between the Elven kingdoms of Middle-Earth and Aman had dropped to almost non-existence.

 _'If it wasn't for Glorfindel's rare journey's back home to report to both the Valar and Ingwë on the tidings of Middle-Earth, we'd know almost nothing about it_ ' Telepse thought with a frown as she looked around to see only a handful of Elves visible.

She hoped one of them could perhaps provide her with a map that could give her a rough idea of where to start-

"What pray tell is an fair maiden of the Vanyar doing all the way here in my port, so far from her home and kin?" a elderly voice spoke up from behind Telepse, causing her to turn to see a Sindarin Elf standing before her... a rather old one at that.

This surprised her as Elves rarely showed signs of any kind of age, at least the Elves of Aman never did. But his eyes still shined as bright as an Elf of Telepse's age or younger and seemed to be full of wisdom of the likes that very few among the Vanyarian and even the Nolder could hope to contend with.

"And who are you to ask such questions" Telepse said as she turned towards the older Eldar with a frown.

"Círdan my lady, at your service" the Elf said with a small bow "And I am master of this fair harbor"

Telepse's eyes widened at this "Your... your Círdan?"

Círdan was considered by many of her kin in Aman to be one of the wisest and most foresighted of the Elves and considered to be amongst one of the oldest, if not the oldest known Elf in all of Middle-Earth.

"Yes my lady, and who you might be?" Círdan asked as he rose from his bow only to chuckle as Telepse bowed even deeper than he did.

"Telepse my lord"

Círdan hummed at the name as he repeated it a few times under his breath before he nodded "A fine name, though I reckon it is because of your hair, yes?"

"In part my lord" Telepse said with a faint blush as she resisted the urge to reach up and touch her silver colored hair.

Círdan nodded as he clasped his hands together and studied her hair closely with a look of wonder. It was rare for a Vanyar Elf to have hair that wasn't gold in color, in fact he could count the number of Vanyarian elves who've had differing colored hair, that weren't a result of mixed parentage, on one hand alone and still have fingers to spare. After a few more seconds of studying the almost glowing hair, he gestured for Telepse to follow him.

"Come now my dear, I'm sure your weary after such a long voyage from the West and would like someplace to relax and relieve yourself of the burdens of sea travel" Círdan said as he lead Telepse up several flights of stairs into the main portion of the city.

"That would be very kind of you my lord" Telepse said with a slightly relieved smile on her face.

She was tired after so many days at sea and was looking forward to a bed that wasn't rocking back and forth in tandem with the waves of the ocean. She was however looking even more forward to a nice bath, something that she was denied on her voyage to Middle-Earth.

"Now forgive me from prying my lady, but would you be as so kind to tell me why you've come all the way to Middle-Earth in the first place?" Círdan asked as they made their way down a sparsely populated street "It's been may years since any of your Kin had journeyed East across the sea"

"I..." Telepse began before she stopped and considered her reasoning for traveling so far from home, from her people and her family "I came seeking... where it seems rather silly to be honest my lord"

"Come now, it can't be so if it drove you this far" Círdan chuckled.

"Well..." Telepse said with a deep breath "I came seeking... Honor"

"Honor?" Círdan said with a quirked brow as he glanced at the young Elf beside him "What do you mean?"

"My father..." Telepse began "When I was a child, he spoke to me of the battles of the War of Wrath. Of the battles he took part in against the ancient evil that plagued Arda"

Círdan hummed as his own memories of the final days of the First Age raced through his ancient mind "Ah I see..."

Telepse nodded "I... I hoped to come here, to the lands that my people fought so hard for, the land they told so many stories of and-"

"And make your own to be remembered" Círdan finished.

"Yes" Telepse nodded nervously as she waited for what the ancient being would say.

"Well... I suppose I can't find fault in your reasoning for coming to these lands" Círdan said with a sigh "I reckon hearing tales of grand battles and heroic warriors in dark and dangerous lands while growing up in a land that's free of war and strife would ignite any young Elf's thirst for adventure"

"Ys my lord" Telepse said with a small nod.

"Well, if it's glory and honor that you seek, I believe that you'll find much in Middle-Earth" Círdan said as he stroked his beard "Though take heed child, in your search for glory and adventure, it may just find you... and you may not yet be ready for it when it does"

"Is anyone ever truly ready?" Telepse asked, causing Círdan to grin slightly.

"No... no they never are" he chuckled as they neared a rather modest looking home that in Telepse's opinion was more than capable of rivaling any of the mansions of Aman "I do hope these will do my dear. They may not be the grand mansions of Aman, but I hope they are adequate"

"Theyir lovely my lord" Telepse said what a nod and smile towards the old Elf before a thought occurred to her "My lord, may I ask you a question?"

"What is it my dear?" Círdan asked as he looked at Telepse with a curious expression on his face.

"Do you know of the daughter of Finwë and Indis, Írimë? the silver haired Elf asked.

"Írimë… Írimë… Írimë…" Círdan repeated to himself under his breath as he adopted a look of concentration as he sorted through his memories to match the name with the face. After a few seconds, he nodded "Yes, I know of her. She left the day before yesterday, to Rivendell to visit her family"

"Family?" Telepse said with confusion, as far as she was aware, the only family that Írimë still possessed was her mother Indis and her sister, Findis.

"The descendants of Fingolfin's line" Círdan explained "The lord Elrond, who is Fongolfin's great, great grandson and his own children reside there"

"Oh..." Telepse said with a small frown "I was hoping to speak with her, and give her, her mother's continued love"

"I am sorry my dear" Círdan said with a small sigh "Had I known you were coming with such tidings, I would have asked for her to stay another day or two. But... she, like the rest of her family, can be quite... stubborn"

Telepse couldn't help but grin a little at this "Of that, I have no doubt"

If Írimë was has half as difficult as her sister Findis, than the old Elf before her would have fared better against a Dragon with only a butter knife.

...

 _Deep within the fortress of Angband, a small child stood before a singular lit candle highlighting his thin, pale form. He stood before the small flame, his thin body covered in faded scars and cuts. His eyes, red as the coals of a raging fire, reflected the light of the candle as they stared into it's very being. After a few moments, a voice spoke within the darkness around the child. It was so soft, almost comforting, like that of a father speaking to their son about something important but wished to prevent frightening the child for the enormity of the subject._

 _"Tell me little '_ _Liante'_ …" _the voice said with some distaste at the uttering of the child's name "What do you feel as you look into the flame? Into the light it gives off?"_

 _Liante swallowed thickly as he stared at the flame, felt the light it gave off and his very being hum with an indescribable hunger "I feel... hungry"_

 _"Yes... so much like your mother, yes?" the voice asked in an almost sarcastic tone that was marred by the anger within it._

 _Liante flinched at the mention of his mother, it always made his fa-... it always made his master angry. To be reminding of the one being that dared to not only defy him openly but to challenge him._

 _"Tell me boy... what do you sense about you?" the voice asked again, this time with the barest hints of impatience "Aside from myself, how may others are in this room with us?"_

 _Liante_ _swallowed thickly as he tried to concentrate "I-I sense... I sense..."_

 _"Yesss?" the voice asked again, this time with a dark hiss._

 _"I sense... ten of them"_ _Liante_ _answered._

 _Silence reigned through the great hall before the voice spoke again, this time somewhat pleased "Correct, boy..."_

 _Liante listened to heavy armored footfalls slowly circle him, each step sending vibrations racking through his body. After a few moments, they stopped and the air grew heavy and cold as Liante kept his gaze on the flame lit before him even as the owner of the voice just stood at the very corner of his vision, the little light produced by the candle showing an armored leg and thought and nothing else as the rest laid in the shadows beyond._

 _"Boy..." the voice spoke up again._

 _"Y-Yes m-master...?" Liante asked fearfully as heard and sensed the armored leg step towards him followed by another. The flame grew weaker and weaker and the light died as the figure drew closer to Liante until the young boy saw that his head was just about even with the bottom of the leg's knee._

 _"Why are you so shaken... so full of fear?" the voice asked as it kneeled down and Liante saw the lower torso just barely visible in the dim light before a large armored hand suddenly reached out from the darkness and seized him by the throat, the metal digging deep into Liante's skin and drawing blood as the voice spoke with malice falling from it like a waterfall as a dark ruined face appeared and snarled at the young boy._

 ** _"When I haven't even touched you yet?!"_ **

...

Peter suddenly awoke with a slight jump, his eyes wide as he took several deep breaths to try and calm himself. His hand wandered up to his neck, as if to see if the hand was still there before it fell and he let out a sigh of exhaustion as he adjusted his position against what was left of what he could only assume was a house in the ancient ruins of Osgiliath, the Eastern shore to be precise.

It took Peter a bit longer than he would have liked to reach the once great capital of Gondor, having to duck and avoid dozens of patrols of armed and armored Gondorian soldiers which increased the closer he got to Minas Tirith. News of his less than diplomatic encounter with the Pelargir city guard had spread farther and faster than he anticipated, being completely blown out of proportion in his opinion and thus a price was put on his head... again.

"I swear, I have a higher price on my head than the Witch King did when he wared with Gondor and killed their king" Peter said with a eye roll as he drew his cloak around him tighter to keep himself warm.

He'd dare not light a fire or risk catching the attention of the few patrols of Ithilien Rangers that patrolled the ruins and the shores of Morgulduin. The armored legions of Gondor he could hear coming, the Rangers were a bit harder, even for someone with his hearing and all the more dangerous because of it. After a few hours of twisting and turning, Peter sighed and sat up with a scowl of annoyance on his face.

"Well, guess I'm just gonna spend the rest of the night walking" Peter said as he slowly stood up and brushed some dust and dirt of his armor and cloak before he placed his helm back on and secured his swords on to his back.

If his luck held out, he should be able to reach Minas Ithil later in the day, perhaps after the sun began to set. As Peter drew closer and closer to the Land of Shadows, and by proxy his sister's domain, a sense of unease began to build within. He couldn't explain it, but there was this sense of dread as he drew closer and closer to the towering slopes of the Ephel Dúath, the Mountains of Shadow.

Before Peter could give the feeling any more thought, he picked up the faint sounds of leather boots and billowing cloaks moving among the ruins. The immortal being froze before he slowly slipped into the shadows of the wall he was under and waited. After a few minutes, three men emerged from behind the ruins of an old moss covered pillar. Peter's eyes narrowed as he took in their appearances. They wore green and brown hooded cloaks and had quivers of arrows on their backs along with bows with short swords at their waists.

 _'Rangers of Ithilien… just perfect'_ Peter thought as his body tensed and watched the three men as they looked around before one of them glanced at the wall he was hiding in the shadows of.

"Over there..." one of them whispered.

The other two followed their comrades gaze before they silently moved towards Peter, their hands on their swords as they would occasionally pause and listen for any movement not made by them. After a few minutes, they stopped just a few meters away from Peter, who's hand had drifted to one of the handles of one of his swords.

"Someone's been here... and recently" one of the Rangers said as they kneeled down and examined the faint impression Peter made with his body went he set down to sleep there earlier in the night.

"Orcs?" one of the other Rangers whispered.

The ranger kneeling shook his head "No, doesn't look like it"

"Doesn't smell like it that's for sure" one of them joked.

Peter stood there and watched as the three men, not even six feet from him, muttered to one another before the one kneeling stood up and gave a brief scan of the ground around the area.

"Can you see which direction they went?" one of them asked.

"No" the Ranger said with a shake of his head "Whoever they were, their remarkably light on their feet, despite the fact their armored"

"One of us maybe?" he third Ranger finally spoke up.

"Possibly"

Peter caught his breath as one of the hooded Rangers turned and looked right at him before his gaze shifted and he turned towards the other two "Well, whatever it is, it's probably long gone by now"

"Or it's still here, watching us" another said in a grim tone as he looked around a bit more carefully compared to the other Ranger.

 _'Well, he's not wrong_ ' Peter thought with grim amusement as he considered his options.

He could kill the three before they ever noticed him, Peter wasn't particularly close to the Rangers of Ithilien like he was with the men of the North, but their absence wouldn't go unnoticed with any others in the ruined city and will likely increase their people's presence as they search for the slayer of their companions.

"Well, if they are, perhaps they don't mean us harm? They would have attacked by now, yes?" one of the Rangers said.

"Or they have strict orders not to from their masters" the most paranoid of the Rangers said.

"Enough" the Ranger that first noticed Peter's makeshift campsite said as he turned towards the two "Whatever the case may be, we need to report this to the others and let them know someone else aside from us moves through these ruins tonight"

And with that, the three men disappeared into the dark ruins of the city, leaving Peter standing there in the shadows as he waited until he could no longer hear their footsteps or cloaks before fully emerging from the shadows. Peter looked around for a second before he crouched and then leaped up towards the rooftop of a nearby building, or what was left of it and perfectly balanced on the thin chipped away ledge that was left and gazed out over the ruined city with narrowed eyes. He didn't see anyone but that didn't mean they weren't there. Knowing he didn't have long until what Rangers were on the city began to actively look for him, even they didn't know it was him specifically, he quickly set out for the edge of the city.

The soon came and slowly rose higher and higher into the sky as Peter made his way across the countryside to Minas Ithil, keeping the Morgulduin to his right. After hours of following the cold icy waters, Peter arrived at the mouth of the Morgul Vale, and in the distance, the city of Minas Ithil. Peter kept to the woods by the road as more and more people began to appear on it, mainly traders and farmers from just beyond the mouth of the valley that supplied the city with food.

Along with patrols of Gondorian soldiers and the city's handful of Rangers.

 _'Seriously, how many are there?_ ' Peter thought with a scowl of annoyance as he weaved his way through the thick bush of the forest that covered most of the valley.

As Peter made his way to the section of the cliff face that housed the steps that led to the entrance of Shelob's lair, he took a moment to glance at the ancient city of Minas Ithil.

It held a long and rather complicated history since it's founding back in the Second Age. It once housed the family of Isildur before the city came under siege by Sauron's armies and they were forced to abandon it only for it to be recaptured several years later. After the defeat of Suaron, Gondor had the city refortified to aid the Ranger sof he Black Gate watch over the Land of Shadows. Then a little over a thousand years ago, the Orcs of Mordor led a siege of the city and took control of it and held it until a Gondorian commander by the name of Dane took a force of three thousand men and laid siege to the city until they finally drove the denizens of Mordor out, though the famed 'Black Knight of Gondor' perished in the assault.

' _Minas Ithil, more like Tirion-o i fírina'_ Peter thought with a dark chuckle, it was far more fitting given it's history than 'Tower of the Moon'.

After a few minutes of admiring the city, Peter returned his attention back to finding the steps that would lead up to Shelob's lair. After several hours of moving along the northern edge of the valley, and coming close to the walls of Minas Ithil, Peter found the old steps and winced at the state they were in. To call them steps was far too generous in Peter's opinion, they were more like slabs of stones that just happened to be arranged in a way that was close to resembling steps. Peter glanced up the steps then towards the towering white walls of Minas Ithil and frowned when he noticed that his ascent wouldn't go unnoticed.

 _'Could wait for the cover of darkness, but..._ ' Peter glanced back up at the steps _'That's still a few hours away and I run the risk of being seen'_

And Peter was not willing to see how a bunch of Gondorians, who've been on the edges of Mordor for centuries and regularly face attacks from Orcs and other horrors that live within the Land of Shadow, react to a mysterious black clad man.

 _'Shadows preserve me_ ' Peter thought with a sigh as he placed a hand on the wall and pulled himself up and began to climb.

The climb was thankfully quick and uneventful, it seemed that the guards of Minas Ithil had no reason to look up along the sides of the cliffs that surround their city for possible foes. After half an hour of scaling, and double backing, Peer came upon the tunnel that led into the domain of his sister, the entrance covered in thick webbing with hand sized spiders crawling across it's surface. The ancient being didn't even falter in his step as he drew one of his blades and cut through the webbing in a single stroke and stepped through the tear he made and into the dark, cold air of Torech Ungol.

Peter stopped mid-step and looked around at the webbing that clung to the walls around him like snow on trees to the far north before his arm lashed out and dug into the web covered surface and reached around for a few seconds before he pulled his hand back out, a large spider the size of his eye in his grip. Peter watched as the Ungol struggled in his hand before Peter brought it up to his face and stared at it's six eyes.

"Ah, Shrada, good to see you again" Peter said as the spider stopped squirming and looked at him "See you've gotten bigger since I last saw you. Been eating well hmm?"

 _"Master..."_ it hissed quietly.

Peter looked around the tunnel to see several more spiders had emerged from the webbing to study him with varying looks of curiosity and weariness "Where's your mother? She here or has she moved her lair to somewhere else? I hope not, I'd rather not have to travel anther several hundred mils north to the Ash Mountains and spend the next decade going through them to find her new lair"

 _"She still lives here master..."_ Shrada replied as his legs twitched and his mandibles quivered " _She's expecting you"_

"Of course she is" Peter said with a shake of his head as he placed the small spider back on the webbing and turned to leave before he saw several more spiders, these ones the size of cats suddenly lower themselves from the ceiling in front of him. Peter quirked his head to the side at the sight of them as they stared back with blank eyes "Yes?"

 _"We will escort you to the mistress"_ they both said in unison.

"There's no need, I can find my own way" Peter said with a wave of his hand "Thank you for the offer though"

He half expected them to step in front of him but the spiders wisely stepped aside and allowed Peter to continue on his own through Shelob's domain. This brood was proving to be much more polite than her last in Peter's opinion, he concluded that Shrada informed them beforehand to avoid any... issues. Peter didn't give the lesser spiders anymore thought as he continued through the caverns, slowly making his way towards the center of his sister's dark lair. He knew she was watching him even though he couldn't see her, the question was would she speak to him or have him speak through one of her lesser sons or daughters.

Finally, after the better part of an hour navigating through the labyrinth of tunnels, Peter emerged in a massive cavern that stretched for hundreds of feet in either direction with hundreds of thousands of webs dotting the ceiling and walls. Hundreds of Shelob's brood occupied the webbing, ranging from the size of a coin to the size of a large dog and even a pony!

"Shelob…" Peter called out as he entered the chamber and slowly made his way to a massive nest of webbing at the center of the cavern "Sheeeelob!"

His calls were met with silence from both his sister and her brood as they watched Peter arrive at the base of Shelob nest. He gave it a quick once over to see if she was perhaps hiding in it before he turned and was met with the face of his sister in fair form, smiling slightly at him as she hung from a single web line wrapped around her leg. Peter quirked a brow at his sister as she hung there, her eyes piercing his own as she swung side to side ever so slightly that it would go unnoticed to all but the most observant of Elves.

"Shelob" Peter nodded towards the dark beauty.

"Hello brother..." Shelob said as she ran a hand through her hair "To what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

"Unexpected?" Peter said with a quirked brow "I was told you were expecting me by Shrada"

Shelob hummed as she untangled her leg from the web and slowly had her body covered in shadows before it took on a mist like cloud and floated down to the ground, righting itself before it took shape of Shelob's fair form again. She looked up slightly into Peter's eyes as her form settled and reached up to push back his hood. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she studied his helmed face before she stepped past him and climbed her nest until she reached the top and took a seat on a portion that was vaguely in the shape of a throne of some sort.

"I take it your hear to speak with me about the possibility of Sauron's return?" Shelob asked with amusement in her voice. A small spider emerged from the nest and climbed it's way up Shelob's exposed thigh, causing her to grin as she picked up the small arachnid and let it move across her fingers.

"Let me guess, he has?" Peter asked with a sigh "Just my luck if he has"

"He has" Shelob said with a shrug "In that his spirit has taken residence in Dol-Guldar along with that of his servants and a legion or so of Orcs, with more arriving every day"

"Well that would explain why your children had decided to aid the 'Necromancer of Dol-Guldar" Peter said with a frown.

Shelob's face adopted a mask of annoyance anger "Yes... I was just as surprised to hear so many of my children still hold a bit of loyalty to the Dark Lord, but it's been years since I've spoken to them. Perhaps they feel I've abandoned them and he played on that and used it to fuel some lie he concocted to mark me as a villain to them"

"They wouldn't happen to be his would they?" Peter asked as he watched Shelob place the small spider back on to the mound of webbing "Less manipulation or dominance of the will and more parental loyalty to their sire"

"He and I never conceived any children when we were aligned with one another" Shelob said, her eyes narrowing slightly as she leaned back in her 'throne'.

Peter snorted at this "Not what I've heard"

"Lies and rumors dear brother, you know how infectious they can be" Shelob said with a wave of her hand "Even more so than some plague"

"Perhaps" Peter said with a shrug as he folded his arms across his chest and lowered his chin to his collar and mulled over what he's learned.

"So, tell me of this Elf that you've mated with" Shelob said suddenly, dragging Peter from his troubled thoughts to see she was no longer on her throne, but instead further down so that her face was level with his while she laid on her front, her feet crossed at the ankles while she held her chin with one hand.

"Excuse me?" Peter said with a slightly surprised look on his face.

"The Elf maiden, though I wouldn't say she's a maiden anymore" Shelob said with some amusement.

Peter's eyes narrowed at this "What's it to you?"

"I'm just curious" Shelob said with a small grin that looked more menacing then he supposed it was supposed to "After all, her kin, her ancestors played a large role in the defeat of your father"

"Maybe that's why I did" Peter said as he stared at his half sister "Maybe it's a sort of petty revenge against her ancestors for just that reason"

"Or you've simply given into your lust for the woman" Shelob countered before she frowned "... Or love"

"So?" Peter asked with a frown "What, don't tell me your jealous?"

Shelob scoffed as she climbed to her knees "Jealous? Of some Elf maiden? I'm not so petty as to be jealous of some sniveling little bitch locked away in some secretive little Eldar enclave"

"Well you have me convinced" Peter said in a dry sarcastic tone as Shelob's glared darkened at his tone.

"Believe me or not, it maters little in the end" she said with a slight growl.

"Never really mattered at all" Peter joked, ignoring the anger his sister was displaying.

If there's one thing he's always enjoyed, it was how quick he could get under his sister's skin.

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Sibling squabble...


	9. Chapter 9

answers to reviewers questions or statements:

 **gunman** : Círdan isn't an OC, he's an actual character from the Lord of the Rings and Telepse is this story's Silver Sable, her name literally translates to Silver. Shelob's not in human form, it's called Fair Form. Loosk human but it isn't quite human at the same time, or Elf for that matter.

 **Silver crow** : Most of the Balrobgs from what I can gather were killed off during the War of Wrath, so there's not many left wandering around aside from Durin's bane and Tar-Goroth. As for who was in that room with Peter and his father, we'll see eventually but they were among the highest members of Morgoth's inner circle/commanders.

 **Ryu otsutsuki** : Uh yeah... moves on...

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

"You seem to be unusually concerned over this entire matter dear brother"

Peter stopped in his pacing and glanced back at his sibling with a scowl of annoyance under his dark helm "And you aren't? Worried that you former lover, the greatest threat to us, and all of Middle-Earth, has returned?"

"Why should I be" Shelob asked with a small shrug as she held a hand up to her face and examined the slightly sharpened nails she had for any imperfections that they may have while Peter resumed pacing before her "And what is it that you have to worry about as well? Sauron could care less if you are still alive or not. You are no threat to him"

Peter scoffed at this "Yes, me, the only being in all of Arda that could actually challenge his claim as the Dark Lord of Middle-Earth, and aided his enemies in the war that destroyed him, poses no threat what so ever to his designs for this world"

Shelob hummed at this "Well, when you put it that way-"

"Add the fact that I challenged him before the gates of his fortress during the final days of the siege of Barad-dûr and nearly defeated him single handily probably doesn't help either" Peter added with a sigh as his mind wandered back to the final days of the second Age and his own battle with the Dark Lord.

Safe to say, Peter learned first hand what it was like to physically contend with his late father's former servant directly.

 _'Won't be making that mistake again'_ Peter thought with a shiver as he recalled what a punch from the former ruler of Mordor felt like.

"But he is without the Ring" Shelob pointed out as she leaned back against her nest "His power is greatly diminished because of that and he'll never again be able to retain his full might until they are reunited. The same can be said of his most powerful creations and servants"

"Their still plenty powerful enough without it" Peter responded with a frown.

"But not so much that they are beyond you" Shelob said as she suddenly stood and had her form become that of a black mist like substance that flew towards and around Peter before reforming into her Fair Form and wrapped her arms around Peter's chest and rested her chin on his shoulder with a grin upon her face.

Peter glanced at the former mistress of Mordor with a uneasy expression on his face, the last few times he's been this close to Shelob, it usually ended with something sharp and painful being stabbed into his body or a limb breaking. Shelob seemed to sense his unease and grinned even more as Peter slowly detangled himself from the powerful being and took a few steps away to collect himself.

"Well, while this has been a very enlightening conversation, I'm afraid I need to depart as soon as possible" Peter said as he turned on his heel, ignoring the annoyed scowl that was on his sister's face "Have to report to the White Council and all that. Let them know that Sauron is hiding in the ruins of Dol-Guldur and is up to no good... again"

"The White Council will know of the Dark Lord's return soon enough, I have seen it" Shelob said "You have another task to see to now that you are here. One that will ensure that Sauron doesn't emerge victorious, with the Ring or not, and finally begin the process of bringing peace and order to this land and others"

"Yes well, I'm sure the White Council can do that. It's part of the reason why it was formed in the first place to begin with" Peter responded as he began to make his way back to the tunnel he came from before he felt a very strong grip on his arm that stopped him dead in his tracks.

Peter slowly looked back to see that it was Shelob that held his arm with a dark glare on her face as her fingers dug into the metal of his armor. The two stared at one another very carefully as a dark tension filled the air.

"Let. Go. Shelob" Peter warned quietly "Or you'll lose that arm"

Shelob's response was a sudden strike to his face that caused Peter's head to snap to the side, denting the side of his helmet, before he slowly turned back towards her, his eyes glowing red with anger from the small eye holes of his damaged helmet. The great Spider Queen met Peter's glare with one of her own as her eyes turned black and her fair form grew more malevolent looking, her teeth sharpened to needle like points while her fingers and toes grew black talons and her hair became more wild and unkept with her skin turning slowly to a dark gray color with what looked like some sort of exoskeleton beginning to grow along her shoulders, temples, and thighs. Shelob's brood quickly scurried away from the two siblings and to the farthest reaches of the chamber and into the adjoining ones to escape the coming fight.

"You really shouldn't have done that" Peter hissed as the shadows around them began to darken before they seemed to lunge at Shelob who responded by blasting Peter away with some sort of dark light entrapping energy.

The last and most powerful daughter of Ungoliant watched as Peter slammed into a distant pillar off stone, cracking it's surface with his armored bulk before he tore himself off of it and growled at Shelob before he rushed her in a blur that she was just barely able to track before his armored fist found it's mark against her face.

 **KOOOOM!**

Shelob let out a pained growl as she was sent flying through her nest, sending webs and stone and the unhatched eggs of her latest brood flying though the air before slamming into the ground on the other end. She had just looked back up in time to hear the distinct sound of a sword being drawn from it's sheath and looked to see Peter on top of her now destroyed nest, a blade in his hand, glaring down at her.

Shelob's eyes narrowed as she spat out a glob of black blood as she slowly climbed to her feet with a hiss as dark energy began to build in her hands while four large spider like limbs emerged from her back just as Peter leaped at her with his sword held high. The last daughter of Ungoliant hissed as she brought her limbs up and sent them towards Peter who responded by bending his body at several angles to avoid being impaled and sent the tip of his blade towards her chest. Shelob reached up and grabbed the blade with her hand, causing the inside of her palm to be cut open and blood drip down the blade as she tightned her grip. Peter's eyes narrowed as he applied more pressure and pushed the sword closer towards her chest, causing her to grip the blade with both hands and draw more blood from her palms. His intent wasn't to kill her, she was more than powerful enough to survive a sword to the abdomen, but it will sting a bit and perhaps convince her to let him leave without further issue.

 _'Or just make this fight worse'_ Peter thought before he sensed Shelob's remaining for limbs rear back and strike at him.

With no other choice, Peter released his hold on his sword and leaped back, drawing his second blade in the process while Shelob simply took the weapon in her hands and broke the blood over her knee with an enraged growl. Peter watched as his sister discarded the now broken sword with a blank expression on his face.

"You have any idea how much I paid for that thing to be made?" Peter asked as he held up a hand and shot several web lines to a few chunks of stone that were dislodged from Shelob's nest and flung them towards his sister with a flick of the wrist.

The ruler of Torech Ungol hissed as she used the limbs on her back to bat away the rocks before she lunged at Peter in a blur and sent a clawed swipe to his face, causing him to raise his sword and use the flat of the blade to parry her claws. Sparks flew through the air as Shelob's nails left deep marks in the blade before she seized Peter by the wrist with one hand and the back of his head with the other and brought him forward and sent her knee right into his groin.

Peter's eyes bulged as his sister's attack made contact with his groin, causing his grip on his sword's handle to loosen enough for Shelob to smack the blade out of his hand and send a punch towards his head. The half Ainur however was able to muster enough strength to raise a hand and catch her fist and secure his grip on her hand in his palm before he sent his head into her own.

 **THRAK!**

"AGH!" Shelob growled in pain as she felt her nose almost break as she stumbled back before Peter used his grip on her to pull her back into a tight bear hug that caused her to nearly shout in pain as her spine screamed in protest.

Shelob glared down in anger and pain at her brother and tried to use the four limbs on her back to try and pry Peter's arms off for her to slip out before she settled with wrapping her legs around his waist and leaned forward to sink her teeth into the lightly armored space between his head and shoulders. Peter screamed in pain as he struggled to tear Shelob off of him but she simply dug her fangs deeper into his neck, drawing more blood and began to pour her venom into his body. It wouldn't paralyze him like it would others, but it would cause more than enough pain to hopefully take the fight out of him and make him listen to her reasoning.

And if not, perhaps a few days ensnared in her webbing would do the trick.

 _'Either will work for this_ ' Shelob thought with dark glee as she nearly moaned at the taste of her brother's almost blood pouring down her throat, the way she could feel every heart beat vibrate through the life liquid of his body.

It was nothing short of intoxicating and was slowly but surely arousing her carnal lust and against her better judgement bean to grind her hips into his own even though his armor would prevent him from feeling the growing dampness between her legs.

Peter on the other hand was feeling everything but aroused by Shelob's actions. It felt like liquid fire was being poured into his veins and spreading to every corner of his body. His vision had gone blurry and he's finding it hard to breath, though that may be a result of his near endless screams of pain. As Ungoliant's first and greatest son struggled to fight through his sibling's venom, on the far end of the chamber a lone Olag-hai entered from a adjacent cavern, attracted to the main chamber by the sounds of Peter and Shelob's conflict.

"What is happening here?" the Olag-hai demanded as he adjusted the dead spider that laid on his head like a helm and prepared to charge forward and aid his mistress before one of her children, Shrada, landed upon his shoulder and spoke to him in a dark whisper.

 _"Do not interfere"_ it hissed in annoyance _"The mistress has demanded we stand down"_

"What?" Ar-Baruk said with surprise at the small spider.

But the small spider gave no heed to the Olag as it's eyes turned back to the battle of his mistress and his master. Peter struggled to move as more and more of Shelob's venom made it's way into his body before he let out an enraged yell and exerted every bit of raw physical strength he could muster at the moment and broke free of his sister's grasp. Shelob made a sound of surprise as she tried to untangle her legs from Peter's waist and use her extra limbs to pull away before Peter grabbed her by the front of her robes and yanked him back towards her with a dark growl.

For a brief moment, Shelob thought her brother was about to rut with her, by either throwing her to the floor and taking her from behind or pulling her on top of himself and let her mount him. But nay thoughts of rutting would promptly ended when Peter pulled back his hand and had a bony stinger emerge from the underside of his wrist and slashed her clear across the eyes!

Shelob let out a pained scream as her clawed hands flew to her face to try and stem the blood pouring from her eyes as Peter stumbled back, fighting to stay to stay his feet and aimed his hands at Shelob and had his middle two fingers press down on his palm and shot forth several thick nets and lines of webbing to ensnare his wounded sibling. Once Peter saw this most of his sister was covered and bound in his webs, he raised his hands again and fired forth more webs, these lines were dark, and seemed to be made of pure darkness that actually seemed to be absorbing the light around them.

 _'Let's see her break out of webbing infused with Unlight'_ Peter thought grimly as the dark shadowy webs attached themselves to Shelob's from and seemingly of their own accord began to expand and wrap themselves around Shelob's from entirely until her whole body was no longer visible.

He could hear the muffled scream of pain his sister made as her body contorted and withered in pain before Peter shot two regular lines of webbing at her covered body and began to spin in a circle, dragging her form through part f her nest and sending rock and webs in the air before he released the line and watch as Shelob's form was sent into a large stone pillar and shattered the stone in a loud, thundering 'boom' that shook the very chamber itself and cvaused a few chunks of rock to fall from the ceiling. Dust flew up into the air as the stone fell and broke around Shelob's still restrained form and filled the chamber and caused Peter to let out a cough as he accidently inhaled some of it

"To be fair, you did slit my throat open and pump enough venom into my body to drop a Oliphaunt" Peter sighed as he turned to leave before he collapsed from exhaustion when suddenly a line of web shot out from the dust cloud and snagged his back, causing him to nearly tumble forward before he was suddenly pulled back.

Peter tried to reach for the web on his back and tear it off before a black spider limb shot out from the cloud of dust and struck Peter clear across the face, causing him to briefly black out as his body was sent flying across the massive chamber and through several web covered stalagmites.

"Okay ow... I'll admit, I may have deserved that for using my Unlight on you" Peter groaned as he came to a painful stop next to a small nest, likely made by one of Shelob's lesser daughters, and slowly turned on to his front and hissed in pain as he felt his shoulder pop out of place.

His vision was reduced to near blindness as the eye holes had been nearly closed shut from the damage inflicted on it from the force of Shelob's blow before it suddenly cracked and spilt off of Peter's head. Part of it rolled off the back of his head and on to the ground while the front part simply fell on to the floor in front of him with a dull 'thud'. Peter spat out a glob of blood as he climbed back to his knees and popped his shoulder back into place. He saw his damaged helm lying before him and prepared to reach for it, and throw it at his sister in anger and annoyance, when he noticed something broken on the ground next to it.

"No..." Peter whispered in growing horror as he recognized what it was the small flask he had that held the last of his Grog... shattered and the contents were spilled on to the dark, cold muddied ground of Shelob's lair.

A wave of anger flowed through Peter as he turned back towards Shelob's monstrous spider from as shadows began to gather around Peter before his shape began to change and grow. The ancient spider queen watched as her brother's from began to change and grow, growing far larger than herself. It wasn't the common shape of a large spider that he usually took, but that of the monstrous shape he used when he served under Morgoth and led his armies against the ancient Elves and Men.

His head, which had turn pale white, like that of a corpse, and had lost all semblance of humanity as it now possessed six glowing red eyes with small black slit shaped pupils within them, his mouth having changed to develop into a pair of chelicerae with two black colored fangs on each of the 'jaws' that seemed to twitch as a black liquid began to seep from them and fall to the ground. The upper part of his body, unlike his head, remained vaguely human in shape and appearance but it too was a pale sickly color and had the look of some sort of exoskeleton with sickly red veins pulsating through it. His arms had grown too and extended large black claws on his hands while on his back, two large spider like limbs emerged with barbed hooked ends on them. His lower body was that of a Spider's with eight long bony like limbs that were every bit as pale as his upper body was.

Shelob hissed as she reared back on her hind legs and held her front two up and barred her fangs with a loud growl at her twice as large brother as a show of defiance and intimidation even though her body ached with pain from being ensnared in her bother's Unlight. Peter simply stared at her, his jaws twitching, before they parted to reveal a mouth of needle thin teeth and let loose a ear splitting roar that could be heard all through out the spider queen's domain, and even by the Orcs that manned the tower of Cirith Ungol only a few miles away.

 _'Always so bloody dramatic'_ Shelob thought with grim amusement as she hissed at her elder sibling as he charged towards her with another roar of anger as vapors of Unlighty leaked from his jaws.

Never let it be said that a squabble between the two greatest children of Ungoliant is settled peacefully.

...

Manwë, in his long years of watching Arda from atop Taniquetil, had once believed that nothing could ever truly surprise him anymore, not after all he's seen and done since his 'birth' at the near beginning of everything.

This belief however, was quickly thrown out the window as they say after he begun his watch over his nephew.

 _'Never in all my years have I ever witnessed a sibling squabble descend to such violence in such a short amount of time_ ' Manwë thought as he watched Peter and Shelob battle ' _Even Melkor and I's fights had never been this quick to escalate, even at our worse'_

As the lord of the Valar watched from the balcony of his room at the peak of his mansion, Ilmarin, he sensed another had entered his room and slowly approach him from behind. Without turning, he stepped slightly over to the side to allow the newcomer to stand beside him and share his gaze.

"You are watching him again" they said as they stepped closer to Manwë and rested their head upon his shoulder.

The ruler of Aman glanced down at the figure, the woman, that leaned against him for a moment before he nodded "Yes..."

"Even after you traveled to Middle-Earth in the guise of a simple man to speak with him without the others knowing in spite of the ban you put that none of the Valar shall go forth into Arda again"

"And here I hoped that I was discreet enough that even you wouldn't be able to notice" Manwë said with a small grin that quickly fell as he realized that he couldn't sense amusement from his companion.

"The others are beginning to suspect however" Varda revealed, causing a brow to rise on her husband's face.

"Who?" he asked with some hesitance.

Varda was silent as she watched her nephew do battle with his sister before she answered "Ulmo knows, obviously, nothing can really stay secret from him. Particularly when you decide to meet with your nephew on the open sea"

Manwë sighed at this "I had hoped he wouldn't notice me there"

"He almost didn't" Varda said with a small grin "But his watch was upon Liante at the time and then you appeared with one of your Eagles and he quickly concluded who you were"

Manwë nodded at this while making a note to speak with the lord of water himself later while Varda revealed more of who either suspected or knew of his travels to Middle-Earth in recent years to speak with his nephew.

"Mandos and Vairë, along with Yavanna and Vána have begun to notice your absents from time to time, the rate of which you disappear in particular while Oromë and Tulkas know for certain whom your traveling to Middle-Earth to speak to" Varda said before she turned towards her husband and shrugged "The rest either don't notice or care little for why you seem to be disregarding your own command"

"I see..." the lord of the West said with a sigh "And I suspect that this will come to a head at the next meeting"

"Possibly" Varda nodded.

"I can't wait" Manwë said with a sense of dread and exhaustion in his voice.

"They have a right to know" Varda said with a frown "To know why you had Eönwë spare Liante, why you continue to watch and even aid him on occasion. More than what Eru has permitted. Especially after the horror he committed against both the Ñoldor and Mankind, horrors that left even Melkor wary of him"

"I know" Manwë agreed before he frowned as he considered the reactions of his fellow Valar "But I don't believe many of them will understand why I do these things in spite of what he's done in the past. Even I myself don't know fully and Eru has been silent on the matter since I first asked him of it. Perhaps it is because he my brother's child and I have a sense of responsibility to him. Maybe it is because I failed to save Melkor from his fall and wish to prevent history from repeating... or perhaps I'm simply a fool"

"You are not a fool my love" Varda said as she took Manwë's face in her hands "You are the wisest of us all, even without the counsel of Eru"

"And yet that wisdom had me wait over three thousand years before giving my kin any sort of actual attention" Manwë said with a hint of bitterness in his tone that took Varda back, she rarely saw such negative emotions in the holder of her heart.

Before the Lady of the Stars could say anything to ease her beloved's mind, he returned his gaze back to where he saw his nephew continue to do battle with his sister with a thoughtful look upon his face. As one of the Valar, his power was vast, and being the greatest of them since the banishment of Melkor, his power was nearly unrivaled by the rest save Varda herself, so it was fairly easy to in a sense read the thoughts of the two children of Ungoliant.

They were both furious with one another, Shelob for being nearly blinded and Peter for having his throat nearly ripped out and his grog destroyed, but underneath all the rage, the hate and spite for one another, he sensed something that honestly left him rather lost.

Lust.

He found this rather odd given that the two seemed to loath one another and just barely tolerated the other's existence on both their parts. He considered asking Varda of this strange paradox before she beat him to it and spoke as she watched the scene with a thoughtful look upon her face.

"I cannot help but feel a bit saddened by these two's love for one another" she said with a saddened sigh "Not because they love one another despite how much they hate each other as well, but what it means for both him and young Arwen and the plans that I had in motion for the two of them

"What do you mean?" Manwë asked with curiosity.

"I was hoping that we could, after a time, bring them to Aman and wed them both with Ilmarë"

For the first time in over a thousand years, Manwë was utterly speechless.

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Arwen's training continues as her distant aunt visits the last homely house east of the sea...


	10. Chapter 10

answers to reviewers questions or statements:

 **Jason Chandler** : I've been thinking of it, question is how to pull it off.

 **Fenrir44** : Perhaps.

 **HaywireEagle** : Uh, what?

 **Guest** : No, that's next chapter XD.

 **Bladewolf101** : Seriously?

 **Ryu otsutsuki** : It'll be a bit until they have an actual face to face meet in the modern day.

 **superpierce** : We'll see in a few flashbacks why they dislike one another, but it mostly stems from Shelob growing up with their mother while he was left with Morgoth which we saw a few chapters ago wasn't a very loving environment. So it's a bit of jealousy on Peter's side and Shelob feeling a bit entitled because of this.

 **DarkThunderbird1604** : That's exactly why Peter is afraid of the likes of Sauron, because of his sheer skill at manipulation, being able to manipulate the mightiest of human warriors and even entire Eldar civilizations into serving him without having to actually resort to violence. And they weren't that many in the elder days that could outclass him, rival him yes, but there was only a handful that could actually go toe to toe and even overpower him and most of them were among the most powerful of the Maiar such as Eönwë and Ilmarë or had the literal backing of the Valar like Huan did. And he didn't leave Shelob alone because of her power, her lair held a rather vital and even convenient strategic position and all he had to really do is let her be and feast on whatever Orc or man that was dumb enough to go near it.

 **chimera629** : Of course Peter's going to be stronger, both of his parents were godlike beings while Shelob's parentage, at least on the father's side was nowhere near as powerful as Morgoth was.

 **gunman** : By the time Peter and Saruman meet again, the White Wizard will be lucky to still be talking again. The events of the Dwarves quest to retake the Lonely Mountain from Smaug will not in any shape or form appear in this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or Lord of the Rings/ The Hobbit characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

When Arwen was told by her father that he would continue the training that Peter began for her, a small naïve part of her assumed that because that he was his only daughter, he'd 'go easy' on her as the saying goes. That thought, and any connected to it, was quickly banished from her mind not five minutes into her training which only grew more intense as the minutes ticked by into hours and the sun slowly began it's descent and turned the sky a myriad of orange an yellow hues with the faintest hints of purple and darker colors starting to appear in the cloudless sky above the valley.

"Again" Elrond said as he stood perfectly still, not a bead of sweat on his face as he watched his daughter struggle to climb back to her feet and catch her breath after spending the better part of half an hour side stepping and parrying her blows with as much ease as it took for her to pick up a quill and write on a piece of parchment.

The several thousand year old Elf took several breaths as she raised her sword, her arms aching to the point she was surprised that the handle of her blade hadn't fallen out of her hands. Elrond simply watched as Arwen slipped back into her stance and waited before she lunged at the elder Ñoldor with a quick stab towards his abdomen before suddenly her father moved in a blur and she found her blade skidding across the floor and a pointed tip at her throat.

Arwen stood still as her father held his blade to her neck for a moment before he lowered it "You project your intentions too clearly in both your movements and your eyes"

"Peter... said... the same" Arwen breathed out as her father lowered his weapon and she made her way to her sword.

"Your movements are fast, more than capable of outpacing most Men, and even Orcs. But there are those that know this and have trained to fight opponents that are faster than them. You must be aware of this or you'll find your speed and agility to be null"

"What do you... recommend... father?" Arwen asked as she reached down and retrieved her sword off the ground, wincing slightly as she felt a muscle pull in her back.

"I will teach you how to better hide your intentions" Elrond said as he went over to where he rested he scabbard to his blade and slid the ancient sword back into it "Your progressing quickly in the movements and styles that Peter and I have taught you. In a few years, perhaps you'll be able to best my 'dated' skills, hmm?"

Arwen blushed slightly at this while Elrond simply chuckled before he noticed Lindir approaching. Elrond quirked a brow at the Elf "Yes...?"

"My lord Elrond..." the younger Elf bowed to the son of Eärendil "We have just received word that her lady Írimë and her guard have just passed the Ford of Bruinen and shall be here shortly"

"Splendid" Elrond's said with a grin while Arwen's dropped into a faint frown at the mentioning of her distant relation.

 _'Why is she coming here, after all these years?'_ Arwen thought.

It's been the better part of seven hundred years since the last living child of Finwë that dwelled East of the Sea had visited Rivendell. The last time she was in the hidden valley, she had been accompanying Peter through the Eldar kingdom of Thranduil to the east for the better part of a year. And her departure from the house of her last living relatives to the Gray Havens not a week after her and Peter's arrival was less than friendly. The daughter of Elrond wasn't quite sure what drove her distant aunt away, but she believed, and still does, that it had to do with the tension she remembered sensing between Peter and her in some form or fashion. After Írimë left, Peter became reclusive to his rooms, hardly leaving it and being rather short and cross with just about everyone, herself included.

It was the better part of a month until he began to act like he used to before he too left Rivendell for the lands of Rohan for the better part of a century and replied to no messages sent to him until word reached him of the fate of Arwen's mother.

"Arwen..." Elrond said as he turned towards his daughter, dragging her from her thoughts for the time being.

"Yes father?" Arwen asked with curiosity.

"Will you find your brothers and let them know that the lady Írimë will be joining us for dinner this evening?" he asked as he turned to leave.

"Of course father" Arwen said with a small nod and bow as her father departed to change and clean himself with Lindir following close behind.

Arwen watched them go before she sighed as she made her way to her blade's scabbard and placed her sword back in it before she departed from the courtyard for her own rooms to bathe and change as well before searching for her elder siblings.

 _'They'll probably be almost as pleased to see her again as my father'_ Arwen thought as she walked the halls of her home to her chambers, passing a few Elves along the way and giving them a friendly greeting before continuing on her way.

Arwen didn't outright dislike Írimë, in fact when she was a child she adored the elder woman and often would spend days with her in the past when she visited Rivendell along with her mother. But as she grew older and her love for Peter began to grow, she couldn't help but feel the barest hints of jealousy towards the ancient Elf for being able to seemingly hold the attention of her beloved. And towards the end of Írimë's courtship with Peter, Arwen had the distinct impression that the elder Elf was aware of her growing love for Peter.

' _I wonder how she will react when she learns that he and I have consummated our love'_ Arwen thought as she arrived at her rooms and quickly entered them.

She quickly began to remove the garments she wore for training, the shirt and pants drenched in sweat, dirt and a bit of blood. She took her sword and rested it on her bed before she reached up and undid thee bun she fashioned her hair into and let it fall to her shoulders. She stood there, her body bare and covered with small brown and yellow colored bruises and took a deep breath as she resisted the urge to collapse into her bed.

 _'A bath first than rest'_ Arwen thought with a nod as she made her way to a part of her chambers that had a large sunken bath that was already filled with warm water.

She stepped into the clear waters and let out a moan as the warm water washed over her aching limbs before she slowly submerged herself within the waters and sat there. After a few moments, she breached to surface and brushed her hair to the side as she made her way to the side to retrieve a few oils to use in washing herself before her mind slowly wandered to the fantasy of Peter joining her in cleaning herself and running his hands over her wet body as he trialed feather light kisses up and down her neck.

Safe to say, her bath ran longer than usual.

...

Far to the east in the ancient Elven capital of Lothlórien, Caras Galadhon, the lady of Light Galadriel stood before a window, looking out over her city as the sun outside had begun to set and her people prepared for the coming of night.

Her golden silver haired caught the light from the few lit candles in her room and seemed to glow with a light that hadn't been seen since the days before the First Age. Her mind was filled with many troubling thoughts as she stared out at her small kingdom. The tidings she received from Gandalf, and rumors spreading from the North had troubled her greatly since her departure from Rivendell only weeks ago. And now she was beginning to hear reports of even more Orcs gathering at Dol-Guldur, and Gundabad was beginning to stir once more. She had sent word to Thranduil after she returned to Caras Galadhon but had yet to receive a reply.

 _'I wonder if he will even bother to read the letter_ ' Galadriel thought with a frown as she folded her arms over her exposed breasts.

Before the great Elven woman could give the king of Mirkwood any more thought, a soft sigh from her bed dragged her thoughts back to the physical world around her. Galadriel turned towards her bed to see it's lone occupant had turned to her side before settling, still deep in their sleep. Galadriel smiled softly at the sight that her beloved made, tangled in the thin sheets, wet and stained from their passionate love making before a dark whisper in her mind reminded her that her late husband Celeborn was no longer here to join her in admiring the beauty that was Eltariel, the greatest warrior in all of Lothlórien.

She quietly approached the bed before sitting on the edge and raised a hand to run through Eltariel's pale blonde hair, a common shade amongst the Galadhrim of their kingdom.

"Your still awake?" Eltariel suddenly asked quietly with a tired grin as Galadriel continued to run her hand through her hair.

Galadriel smiled lovingly at the young Galadhrim Elf "I'm sorry, my mind was too occupied to allow me to rest"

Eltariel's grin fell, much to Galadriel's sadness, and she became more awake as she sat up and allowed the covers to fall from her, leaving her bare from the chest up for her lover to see "What is it?"

"Many things I'm afraid" Galadriel said with a sigh as she laid her hands in her lap, her fingers idly tapping against her thighs.

"Does it have to do with the meeting with the rest of the White Council?" Eltariel questioned as she draped her long lean legs over the side of the bed and turned her torso slightly and took Galadriel's hands into her own "Or... 'him'?"

The Lady of Light did not need to ask for her love to elaborate on who 'him' was. The barely veiled disgust and anger in her tone was more than enough for her at any rate.

"Yes... and no" Galadriel admitted with a shake of her head before her face grew more serious "It's believed that something, someone has arisen the Nine from their tombs"

Eltariel's eyes widened at this, fear creeping into her very being and causing her to almost shiver despite the warm humid air of the two Elves room "W-What? Are you certain?"

"The evidence gathered by Mithrandir is difficult to ignore" Galadriel said with a frown "And I believe him despite what Saruman believes"

"But my lady" Eltariel said with some fear in her voice "The Nine answer to one being alone-"

"I'm aware of who they served" Galadriel interrupted her love with a sigh "Which worries me even more. If he has indeed returned..."

"All of Middle-Earth is in danger" Eltariel finished with a disturbed look upon her face "And we do not have the strength to contest with him openly anymore. Too many of us have either left for the West or have since perished in our war with Angmar. And the race of Men... they are but a shadow of what they once were"

"I know" Galadriel said as she tried to think of a solution to this growing problem.

She stood from the bed, pulling away from the warmth that Eltariel gave and paced her room in deep thought. The logical solution would be to gather her army and the white Council and march on Dol Guldur and see if that Sauron had indeed returned and destroy him before he gathers any more power. But Galadriel has long learned from her own experiences from the Dark Lord that nothing is ever as it seems when it concerns him. Unlike his late master Morgoth, Sauron did not rely upon brute force and overwhelming power to defeat his enemies, but rather misdirection and misinformation.

 _'We only know as much as we do because he wants us to_ ' Galadriel thought darkly ' _He's far too cunning and clever to allow the likes of Radagast to escape and warn the rest of us of the goings of Dol Guldur. Not unless he wanted him to'_

So that simply left the question as to why Sauron would allow himself to be discovered, to allow the White Council become aware of his return so early. She doubted he was strong enough to pose any sort of threat to the likes of her or Thranduil's realms or even Rivendell as it stands now.

It was than that a dark thought entered her mind that caused her to calm to a stop.

 _'He wouldn't try to challenge us... unless he had a powerful ally_ ' Galadriel thought as an icy feeling wormed it's way into her heart.

The only being in all of Middle-Earth that she was aware of that could prove to be a invaluable ally against her and the rest of the White Council and even the kingdom of Gondor was Liante, Peter. Yes, he had stood against the likes of Sauron in the previous age when the Dark Lord attempted to bring Middle-Earth under their control but Peter did so out of self preservation more than anything else. And even then, he only agreed to help for the promises of a great reward from Elendil, something that his son Isildur refused to honor after Sauron's defeat and the death of his father.

While a part of her wanted to believe that he would not betray the White Council and the Free People's of Middle-Earth because of the deep friendship and love he held for the House of Elrond, her granddaughter in particular, another part of her reminded her in the back of her mind that he was the son of evil itself, born and bred to spread nothing but death, misery and lies to all enemies of this accursed father.

"My love?" Eltariel asked from the bed as she slowly climbed out of it "What is it?"

"It's..." Galadriel was about to finish with 'nothing' before she caught herself and sighed "I was just considering why Sauron, if he has indeed returned, would make himself known now, despite the meager power he likely has regained since his defeat centuries ago"

"Perhaps he has found the One Ring?" Eltariel offered as she too pondered why the Dark Lord would reveal himself now.

"No, I and others would be aware of it by now" Galadriel said as she glance down at her own Ring of Power, Nenya "But he may have found a powerful ally. Powerful enough to believe that their allegiance to him will be enough to tip the scales in his favor"

"But who could-" Eltariel began before it clicked in her mind "The Spider...?"

"It's possible" Galadriel admitted with a sigh "He has shown no signs of betrayal or hinted that his allegiance has shifted as of late, but... I'm unsure, for I cannot perceive his mind like others, even with my Ring"

Eltariel grew concerned at this "Then what can we do?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, we must trust that he remains an ally to the White Council and the Free Peoples of Middle-Earth" Galadriel said as she rubbed the sides of her head _'And hope that my Granddaughter's infatuation for him will be enough to erode any evil that may try to re-enter him... if it ever left at all'_

It was than that Eltariel's arms snaked around her waist and she felt the younger Elf's breath on the back of her neck as she began to whisper.

"Come back to bed my love and rest. Forget the troubles of the world" Eltariel said as she pressed her body against Galadriel's and began to kiss her shoulder while her hands made their way down to Galadriel's waist and to the space between her legs "Forget the Nine, forget that damned Spider, forget everything that is beyond our room... focus only on my love for you and yours for me. In the morning we will made a decision of what to do from here on out"

Galadriel moaned as she felt Eltariel's finger trail over her clit before she turned into the woman's arms and cupped her face and brought her into a heated kiss. The two Eleven woman's hands roamed over one another as they made their way back to the bed.

If tonight was to be their last night of blissful peace, the two planned to make it beyond memorable for one another.

...

Írimë was, by all accounts, the very definition of beautiful.

She possessed long black hair that reached her waist, a soft oval shaped face that seem to still glow with the Light of the Valar like many of the Elves of her age and a voice that sounded it belonged to the likes of the Valar than a simple Elf, regardless of her bloodline. And her body, despite it being covered in lace and silk, looked to be built for pleasure and sin, a far cry from Arwen's more slim physique. And to add to her great beauty she was perhaps the greatest healer in all of Middle-Earth, able to heal wounds that even the likes of her father couldn't with a mastery of the mystical arts that was surpassed only by the likes of the Istari.

 _'I can see why Peter would fall for her as he did, she seems to be an almost perfect mate. Strong, wise... a seemingly unnatural beauty only those of Aman seem to have'_ Arwen thought as she stood beside her brothers as their father walked ahead to greet their distant relation as she disembarked from her horse that she had ridden from the Gray Havens and handed the reins to one of her guard before pulling Elrond into a tight hug.

"It is good to see you again Elrond" Írimë said in a meaningful tone before she pulled back and turned her gaze to Arwen and her brothers.

The smile on the Elf's face widened even more as her eyes seemed to brighten as if they were two small miniature suns themselves "Elladan, Arwen, Elrohir!"

 _"Why does she always put you in between our names?_ " Elladan whispered to his sister as their distant great aunt approached them.

 _"Perhaps it's because everyone else puts you and Elrohir together and she wants to stand apart from them_ " Arwen whispered back before she stepped forward and greeted Írimë with a hug that despite it's appearance didn't feel nearly as warm as the one she saw her father receive "It is good to see you again Írimë"

"And you as well Arwen" Írimë said as she pulled back and examined her features with a fond smile "By the light of the Two Trees, you seem to be growing more and more beautiful every time I lay eyes on you. You've even surpassed the likes of Lúthien"

"You honor me" Arwen said with a small blush at the praise while Írimë turned her sights on the two Elven twins beside their sister.

"Elladan, Elrohir, I see that your still as valiant warriors as the last time I laid eyes upon you" Írimë laughed as she hugged the two Elves.

"Though I have long become the greater warrior my lady" Elladan said with a grin that fell when he received a light elbow to the side from his twin.

"He jests" Elrohir said with a laugh as he hugged his distant relative "I am the superior fighter in every way imaginable"

"I see your both as humble as ever" Írimë chuckled as Elrond approached the four of them.

"They are as humble as the Dwarves in the boasting of their grand jewels" Elrond remarked dryly.

Elladan gasped at this and placed a hand over his heart "Father, you wound us so!"

"And that's why I'm the greater warrior" Elrohir said with a smirk "For I can endure the words of others"

Elladan glanced at his brother with a blank face "Is that right?"

Elrohir's own eyes narrowed "Yes, it is"

"Odd, for I didn't know crying was the sign of a great warrior" Elladan taunted, causing Elrohir's face to darken in anger at this smirking twin.

Írimë frowned in confusion as she turned to Elrond and Arwen "What are they talking about?"

It was Elrond who had decided to clarify "Several decades ago, Peter made a few remarks about a poem that Elrohir had made which in turn made him... aware of how sensitive he could be to criticism"

"Oh..." Írimë said, her face contorting into a frown at the mentioning of Peter "I see..."

"I did not cry!" Elrohir snapped in annoyance.

"Yes you did, for two hours straight" Elladan said with a blank look on his face.

Before Elrohir could say anything else, Elrond loudly cleared his throat "Elladan, Elrohir, would you care to join me while Arwen here escorts the Lady Írimë to her rooms?"

Arwen's eyes widened at this "Father, is something the matter?"

"No, I simply need to speak with your brothers of something that I've noticed in regards to your training and wish for their input is all" Elrond revealed.

"Oh..." Arwen said before she nodded "Very well..."

"You've begun to train in the arts of war?" Írimë said with complete surprise as she gave the young beauty before her another once over to see if she could see any obvious physical changes to the Elf since their last meeting hundreds of years ago.

"Yes" Arwen nodded as she begun to almost fidget under the gaze of her distant relation "Peter had taking to training me before he departed"

"Interesting" Írimë muttered as her eyes seemed to darken slightly at the second mentioning of Peter, leaving Arwen to wonder just exactly was said between the two so long ago to invoke such a strong response to the mere mention of his name.

' _I can only imagine what her response will be once she learns of our intimacy'_ Arwen thought with dread as she gestured for Írimë to follow her to her lodgings.

Something told Arwen that Írimë's outburst could very likely rival the likes of her late half brother, Fëanor in outrage.

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, A temporary truce...


End file.
